The Long Road Of Life
by Huzzah-94
Summary: so much had happened in a year,I lost my mom,I ran away...meeting the cullen family had been a blessing to me. at first. but no matter what i cant turn back now,i'm on the Long Road of life and i can't turn back. sequel to Life Goes On
1. Preface

**Preface**

* * *

All my life I have been different and I knew why…if this sound familiar then you might know my mother her name is Prue M. Halliwell…and yes you heard me right my family are the Halliwell's.

My Grandmother is one of the charmed ones (the most powerful one in my opinion) but there aren't just three of them, no, thanks to my mother the oldest and supposed strongest sister Prue was brought back to life.

Now I might as well give you my whole background- I am youngest of my mothers three children, my fathers name is Dean Winchester he is also father to my twin (Duh), my Gran is a Charmed One, my Grandfather is an invincible…something…he's not really a demon, I have three uncles, Chris, Sam (who was also my mothers white lighter) and Mathew, I have only one Aunt her name is Kimberly, and now for the "greats", I have three "great" aunts- Prue, Phoebe and Paige, three "great" uncles- Jack, Coop, and Glen, their children who I also call my Aunts because it was easier then 2nd cousin, Kara or K, Patty, and Elizabeth.

Uncle Chris had been going out with this wonderful woman ever since I could remember, her name is Bianca.

I have one sister she is absolutely amazing, drop dead gorgeous, smart, and funny, every Man's dream.

If it wasn't for our over protective Father…uncles…aunts…and brother she would have had millions of boyfriends or male "friends" as Cassidy likes to put it, she doesn't want me to think of her like that.

There are a few things you should know if you truly want to understand me- One, I was a Halliwell; two, I was very…different…from the rest of my family besides my twin, three, everything I knew was about to change.

* * *


	2. Not going back

**Chapter 1: Not Going back**

* * *

It all started the day everything was supposedly supposed to be perfect, she had promised that she would make everything okay.

I had pleaded with her not to do this, but she said she didn't have a choice, and now here I am sitting here staring at her unmoving body, her dead blue eyes staring back at me not seeing, her beautiful brown hair now just like the rest of her…dead.

Me being me I had followed her down here I was trying to stop her when a demon caught me off guard and jumped me, this made her even more angry and then she did it… she blew.

Literally blew every evil thing in the underworld, up top, along with herself, I heard all the screams, all the blood curdling screams…the one the struck me most was hers.

She was ready for it but I don't think she really knew what it would feel like because her screams were…unexpected.

I had survived the blast only because it was only meant for everything evil I had a couple gashes, and cuts, and I'm sure I'd have bruises on many places on my body, I may not have died from the blast but the demon was still holding me when it happened and I was thrown into the wall across the cave.

I am still very small for my age it didn't take much to hurt me, but I was just as strong as my mother, I don't like people helping me and I won't admit when I am really hurt.

I sat there for what felt like forever until I saw the familiar blue twinkle of orbs on the corner of my eye I didn't look away from my mother's still unmoving body.

I felt them shake me but I didn't acknowledge them not even when they moved the body, and then moved me, they had just picked me up without any problems.

I knew I should say something but I didn't I didn't even hear what they were saying to me.

I was 16 when I saw my mother kill herself to save me, though by years still the tender age of 12.

Nobody knew what really happened because I didn't tell, I made myself push it to the back of my mind and pretend like everything went as planned.

Also nobody knew why there was a body, none of the demons left a body but she did.

I didn't get along with anybody in the house anymore…I just didn't want to, I fought with my brother countless times since the day many months ago we buried her.

I didn't want to continue like this…suicide was out of the question since she died so we could have a better life; running away was an option…actually my only option at the moment.

So I had my bags in the trunk already, my dad had given me his old impala that still ran great and looked just as good, John wasn't into cars as much as I was so I got the car.

I was grateful that one of my powers was teleporting I could just (poof) things to where I wanted them and no one would ever know.

I walked down stairs and to the kitchen where I heard Gran, Gramps, my brother and sister laughing.

I took a deep breath and walked in with a smile.

"Hey Gran I'm just going out…I'll be back" I said not totally lying.

"Okay honey…not to late okay" was all she said, she and I had our difference also but as long as she had her favourite two grandchildren she was fine. She could never look me in the eye anymore because I had _her _eyes.

I had really closed myself off from everyone in this family…my dad was still sort of not really around, he missed mom.

At the funeral I had told him I always thought it would be him first…but it just had to be mom…so she could be up there waiting for him with open arms.

I was daddy's little girl I wont deny that but I loved my mom so much I cant live without her.

* * *

As I said I look 16 years old, older if I dress right.

For a couple weeks I've been going to this bar I found they let me in whenever I wanted.

Once I started drinking I had no idea what else I did all I knew was that I like the feeling, the feeling of nothing.

I had decided to have one last night there before I hit the road and got out of this hell whole.

It's ironic how my mother killed herself so we wouldn't have to live with living hell on earth but as soon as she died my life became a living hell.

"Hey Tommy give me some of your strongest stuff" I said sitting and throwing a twenty down.

He made my order quick and handed it to me; I was his best customer now.

"Hey how's my little demon doing?" Tommy asked putting another shot in front of me, I didn't know what it was but I drank it anyways. I trusted Tommy I knew he would never let anyone put something in my drink besides what I wanted.

"I'm leaving Tommy…I don't know when or if I'll ever come back" I said.

"I know…to tell the truth I'm surprised you stayed this long" he said.

"Me too" I mumbled.

I sat there throwing shot after shot down my throat, alcohol didn't have that much if affect on me it just pretty much cleared my head…like water to normal people.

I saw a man sitting in the corner he was always here…he was handsome, I'd even go as far as calling him hot, I never got his name, he always just kept to himself.

I downed one more shot them walked over to him, I had on black leggings, a dark jeans skirt and a tight AC/DC shirt dad got me a couple years back.

"Hey" I said then he looked up.

He sat there taking me in for a bit and I just stood there letting him look.

I had long black wavy/curly hair, blue eyes; I was pale white with a hint of rose in my cheeks, full lips, as I said I was small, very small maybe 5'1" or 2" not even 100 pounds, barely 90 I fit in at about 85 to 90.

"Hi" he said as I sat down.

"Look this is my last night here…so…I wanted to get to know you a little" I said not at all shy.

"Sure" he said standing up and taking my hand pulling me up too.

We walked to his room I found out was just up stairs to the bar.

* * *

I never asked what his name was and he didn't ask what mine was and I never saw him again after that night.

I got back into my car my leggings now ripped along with my shirt in spots that just gave away what I did that night.

As I pulled onto the highway I felt him appear beside me.

"What the hell are you doing Molly" my brother John said.

"Nothing Johnny" I said through gritted teeth.

I had hoped I would have at least gotten out of the country before they realized I wasn't coming back.

I had disappeared before but only for a few days.

"Turn the car around now" he almost yelled hearing my thoughts.

"No…I am not going back John…Gran can't even look at me" I yelled.

"You can't do this to them Molly, we all just lost mom you can't do this…" he said.

"The hell I can't…get out of the car Johnny" I said in a stern voice.

He froze at my words and I knew he was having flash backs of when we tried to steal the car but mom had caught him and told him to get out, I saw it in his head he was picturing her.

"fine…but know this Molly… no matter what…you can't run away from what happened…she's gone…and never coming back" he said then he disappeared, we shared the power of teleportation so that was how we got around now.

He didn't need to tell me she was gone…I saw it happen; I knew she wasn't coming back when I looked into her cold dead eyes.

I kept driving and driving.


	3. Swan

**Chapter 2: Charlie and Molly Swan**

* * *

I drove and drove passing all the major cities, I drove through many states in the few days, I just kept driving and since I didn't need to sleep that much I didn't stop anywhere.

I finally turned into this little town called Forks; it was a nice lay low kind of place I was looking for. It was rainy here, very cloudy, totally the opposite of San Francisco.

I'd find a family or a man without a wife or kids…I didn't want to be reminded of my family I had just left, or of my mother, I would change my name, live with them for a few months then I'd go and find another town, another family.

That was my plan and I wanted to stick to it.

I drove around town the people looking at me as I passed I could tell they never got that much new people here just by the way they looked and the thoughts in their heads.

I stopped in the grocery store figuring I should eat something before I became even more just skin and bones.

That was where I saw him; he was perfect for what I was looking for, he fit the bill.

His name was Charlie, the chief police of this little town, he lived alone, and liked to keep to himself.

I bought a sandwich from the deli and then waited out in my car for him to come out.

I laughed at what he had bought- lots of TV dinners, ice cream, and many other quick foods.

He got into his police cruiser and drove I followed behind him making sure not to drive to close.

He pulled into this small two story house; it was a pale white, the paint peeling off a little, it suited Charlie, a very plain ordinary house, not one the shouted for attention.

I waited until he was inside to get out of my car; I walked up his drive way when I got to the door I knocked.

I heard him stumble a little by surprise then open the door he stood there looking down at me in awe…or something I don't know.

"Hi…can I come in?" I asked.

He nodded and let me in, I looked around it smelled like a man lived here that was for certain, he had only 8 pictures in his whole living room, all of a girl, his daughter by the looks of it, they were school pictures starting at kindergarten and ending at grade 7.

She had his eyes, his curly hair but it was brown instead of black, Charlie had his hair cut short but I was able to see the little curls even though it was too short to have any.

As I looked at the picture and Charlie I saw how I could fit into this family…I also had curly black hair, I was pale just like the girl in the picture maybe even more.

"What's your name…are you one of Dr. Cullen's kids?" Charlie asked not sure what to do so he just stood by the couch with his hands in his pocket.

"No…my names…Molly" I said I couldn't come up with any other name I would want people to call me.

"Well Molly what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Um…I need a place to stay" I said looking him straight in the eye.

I hated that I got the "look" from my mother; no one was able to say no to me once I got them under my spell.

My mom called it another one of my powers I was able to attract people to me but I was also able to shield myself from other people powers.

"I'm not sure that's such a great idea there Molly…did you run away? Are there people out there looking for you?" he asked being the chief police before being a person.

"no…no ones looking for me…I'm alone…I'm just waiting for word on if there's any one left in my family but the social services lady said it would take months to find anyone or anything. I just need a place to stay until then…I don't want to go into the foster care until then" I said lying my ass off.

"What would I tell people in town when a girl just starts living with me?" he asked.

"Tell them…I'm your daughter" I said.

"Everyone knows what Bella looks like…they won't believe she changed that much in the years she hasn't came here" he said shaking his head at the idea.

"tell them I'm your youngest daughter…um…say you knew my mother long time ago…but after…Bella's…mom left, tell them you never knew about me, my mom is dead now and I've come to stay with you for a while till I find someone else" I said then I thought about it for a while.

"Maybe leave out the last part" I said because it would be strange if someone just found their dad then stayed for a while then left when they found someone else.

"Wow…you got this all figured out huh?" he asked sinking into the old sofa.

"Look Charlie…I just need a place to stay for a while…I'll make you super, I'll clean the house…just please…let me stay" I begged.

"Fine…you can sleep on the couch, I'll get Bella's old room fixed up then you can stay in there" he said.

I squealed actually squealed and jumped on Charlie wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much…you have no idea what you're doing for me…its going to be okay now" I said not knowing why I was so happy.

"How old are you?" he asked I could tell he was feeling very awkward and embarrassed.

"16" I replied.

"So I'll need to in-roll you into the school then" he said.

I just nodded I was probably able to teach at the school but I would do this one thing to try and be normal anyways.

"Are you a freshman…" he said.

"No…junior" I said I wanted it not to be so easy.

"Your only 16" he said frowning.

"I'm very smart for my age" I said getting up.

"Oh" was all he said.

"Just like mom" I mumbled.

"Well you can go to school…tomorrow I guess…I'll call around to make the arrangements…you can choose which courses you want tomorrow" he said.

I nodded it was a bit soon but oh well.

I had stopped growing now but I still didn't know if I would continue normally or just stop right here and be 16 forever.

"So…Molly…if you're going to be living here tell me about yourself" Charlie said.

"Well…there's not much to tell…like I said my mothers dead…my past isn't irrelevant anymore…I was born on new years…3 months early…" I said.

"So…do I get to know your last name?" he asked.

"No…what's your last name?" I asked.

"Swan" he said.

"Molly…Swan…Molly Swan, I could get used to it" I said smiling.

* * *

**well i hope you like it...i didnt know how else to get Molly into the twilight world...lol anyways Bella isnt there...yet....Please Reveiw right now i'm only writing for one person it seems like (luvindrewfuller) thanks for your reveiws you are totally awasome!!! :P :D**

**XOXO**


	4. In to Character

**Chapter 3: into character**

* * *

So there I was starting a new life, with a man who would be my father for the next year or so.

I had put two dinners in the microwave for now; I would have to go shopping tomorrow for actual food, right now I settled for the mashed potato's, corn and something that was supposed to be hamburger.

I laughed and Charlie looked up, I was looking at the cardboard that it came in.

"You actually eat this stuff dad" I said laughing lightly.

I hadn't noticed my choice in words until I looked up from the box and to Charlie who was smiling slightly at me.

"What" I asked blushing a little.

"You called me dad" he said.

"Well yeah…that's what you are right? I mean for time being…you're my dad" I said simply.

"Hmm…my daughter…my youngest daughter…" he said.

"yeah…it will take some time to get used to but…I'm sure we can do it…daddy" I said winking then I turned and took our dinners out and sat them on the table one in front of him and the other across from him for me.

"Hey…Charlie…dad what am I going to do?" I asked slipping into the little girl I actually was.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I paused…I guess I could wait till it was confirmed…and I just met the guy.

"What day is it today?" I asked instead.

"Sunday… why" he asked.

"I don't know what I'm going to do" I said again.

"You're going to stay here…finish school…then we'll figure something out then" Charlie said.

I knew he wasn't a man of many words and I hated making him talk so much but I was never one for silence…it was taunting. Even on the 4 week drive here I had my music full blast in the car the whole way until I drove into Forks.

"I'm sorry…for dumping myself on you" I said earnestly.

"it's not a problem…really…I was getting a little lonely here anyways…it'd be good to have someone else in the house…now why don't you get some rest…its kind of late now…remember you have school tomorrow" he said saying the last part like a parent telling their kid.

"Okay…" I said I got up and cleaned up a little before I went up stairs to change.

I heard Charlie down stairs on the phone, he was saying everything in his head that he said and what the lady on the other side was saying.

"_Hey…Judy…"_ he said.

"_Chief Swan?"_ she asked, _god I hate it when people call me that. _I laughed silently to myself as I listened to the conversation and the little things Charlie would say in his head.

"_Yeah…look can you do me a favour?"_ he asked.

"_Sure what do you want Charlie"_ she said.

"_Well…it's a long story…I never really thought I would ever have to tell anyone but…after Renee left with Bella…I met this other lady…she was nice…but she broke it off a few months later she left and I never thought anything of it but…"_ Charlie paused letting it soak in.

"_This girl appeared at my house today…said her names Molly…she's my daughter"_ Charlie said.

I nodded at how good he was at lying, I chuckled a little as I brushed my teeth.

"…_your daughter…are you sure?"_ the lady asked.

"_Yeah…she looks a little like me…like Bella mostly…curly black hair…she's got her mothers eyes…blue…"_ Charlie said acting sad and I have to say he was really good at it.

"_Okay what's the favour you wanted"_ Judy asked.

"_I need to in-roll her in the school…I just wanted you to get everything ready…she'll be there tomorrow…I already told her…she's just going to bed right now…so do you think you can?"_ he asked.

"_Of course…so how old is she? What does she look like? Is her last name Swan?"_ the lady asked.

"_she's 16…um…long hair…blue eyes, she's really small, maybe 90 pounds…about 5'2"...she was born 3 months too early…on new years_" he said.

"_Wow…she's a new year's baby…? So do I put her as freshman or sophomore?"_ she asked.

"_She said junior"_ Charlie said.

"_She's only 16"_ the lady said.

"_She's very smart…just like her mom"_ Charlie said.

"_Okay…well I guess I'll go in early tomorrow to get everything ready…what should I tell people?"_ she asked.

"_I don't know Judy…just tell them something…look I got to go she's coming back down stairs"_ Charlie said then without waiting for a goodbye he hung up.

I walked back into the kitchen in my pyjamas which were short shorts and a tank-top.

"Thanks" I said again.

"I got some blankets out for you…they're on the couch" he said.

"_I've never had a teenage girl in this house before…what am I supposed to do? I can't talk to her about the girly stuff that happens…I sure hope she doesn't ask me about it"_ Charlie thought and fought to keep my face straight.

I saw his eyes flicker over my body and I couldn't blame him may not have looked my best but I still looked hot, well after not eating for a little over 4 weeks can do things to someone, and me already being skinny did not help either but as I said before it was part of my "charm" to attract people to me.

His gaze only flickered over my body for not even a second before his eyes were back up to mine.

I was getting better at controlling my power, I was able to ignore most peoples thoughts and just think abut my own. Before my mom died she was teaching me how to control it, like she did.

"K…well I guess…goodnight" he said then walked away and up stairs.

I sighed and went into the living room; it was going to be a long night.

I didn't need to sleep as much as regular people so I was just going to be sitting there most of the night.

I wasn't able to go outside because Charlie had locked the door and he would hear it if I tried.

The other thing about me is that I can either sleep all night and part of the day or I can just not sleep at all.

I never really found a pattern in it; it was just another little random thing about me.

I didn't feel tired so I figured I wasn't going to sleep tonight.

* * *


	5. Alone

**Chapter 4: I Somehow Got Left Alone**

* * *

Technically I was 12 years old but I felt 16 and I had the body, I was probably smarter then all the teachers at the high school I would be going to.

I spent a lot of time in my head especially on the drive here I thought about many things a lot of them not really important, I had taught myself lots of different languages and had translated a lot of things from English into on of the many other languages when I was bored.

I often read Latin poems mom found for me at the library and I translated them into English, I found out that the poems are really profound in English.

Anyways I got up around 1 and looked around I grabbed my bag quietly and went up stairs.

I went into the bathroom and dumped the contents of my bag on to the floor I kneeled down.

I grabbed the knife that was laying there amongst my other stuff and placed it along the inside of my arm.

The knife only sometimes cut through my skin, most of the time it did nothing.

I slid it and I closed my eyes at the feeling of it splitting my skin.

I don't know why I did it, I just did, I didn't feel the pain I just felt numb and I liked it.

I liked the little moment I got from it; the feeling of nothingness was what I did it for…it was only a little moment though because I healed too fast for it to last longer.

I healed like I grew. fast.

I cleaned up the little blood I had spilled and threw everything back in my bag.

I stood and looked at myself in the mirror I turned as soon as I looked into my own eyes, not even I could look at them anymore.

I looked down at my arms there was very faint scars there, you would only see them if you knew what you were looking for.

They were barely a shade lighter then my skin, most of the time the cuts wouldn't leave a scar, I healed to fast for it, but sometimes…when I cut deeper it left scars.

I sighed and grabbed my bag and went back down stairs.

I had started trying to cut myself just after mom died, after I came back to reality, but it hardly ever worked for some reason it was harder for me to hurt myself then it was for other people.

I never understood it and probably never will, I have come to accept what I am, what none of my family knows, or they just don't want to tell.

It was easy for demons to hurt me, when they caught me that is, but when I tried to…hurt myself it was a lot harder…sometimes no matter how hard I pressed I couldn't break through.

I may seem like the happy-go lucky child and I am most of the time but there is only so much I can take, and watching my mother die right in front of me, hearing her screams, it was the last straw.

I sat on the old couch and listened to the sounds around me, the birds outside, the wind blowing, Charlie snoring.

My senses were a little sharper then normal peoples, well only my sight and hearing, John was able to go fast just like mom but I was still just normal and clumsy sometimes. John and Cass bugged me about that all the time, they wondered how I could be related to them too sometimes when they really wanted to bug me because I was clumsy and moved at a regular human pace when every move Cassidy makes is so graceful it looks like a dance, and John can almost move to fast for regular people to see.

I know that what Cassie does doesn't have anything to do with power it's just something she was born with, but John he has a power to boast about.

I had my powers and most of them were way better then Johns or Cassie's but none of them acknowledge them because they knew I was the better one, and they didn't want that, they didn't want the youngest to be the strongest.

The fact that I could read their minds, the fact that I could hear or see anything that happened, the fact that when I was born I had almost died from that stupid hole in my heart, I always thought since my mom died that….my heart was broken from the beginning…what more can happen, with my heart problem it had made mom and dad favour me more, unintentionally they paid more attention to me then Cassidy or John, I didn't realize this until days after the funeral when Cassidy totally freaked out on me, she was yelled and then she used her magic and made me fly back into the wall I almost went through it but Instead I just hit it and fell to the ground.

It took me a while to realize what had happened but as soon as I did I looked up to her with tears in my eyes, I looked into her fierce brown eyes, she waved her hand one more time at me and this time I went through. I didn't know what happened because everything went dark after that but I knew that was when Gran started favouring them…the other two…I don't know what happened and I never will, dad wasn't there to protect me, grandpa went right along with gran, John was with Cassidy more then me now, I was alone.

I was hurt mentally and physically it took days for me to be better again on the outside, no one worried… not any of my aunts or uncles…my brother…my sister didn't even look at me anymore, neither did Gran…Grandpa would give me pitied looks every now and then but those just made me feel worse, dad was the only one there for me, but at the same time he wasn't.

I took care of myself, I learned how to cook for myself because I never got called for supper or anything, it was like I wasn't part of the family.

I really didn't know what had happened, it was like an unseen war went on when Cassidy blew up at me and sides were chosen… and I somehow got left alone.

No one saw me…I probably didn't even need to tell anyone I was going but it was a regular thing for me to do…and then John had the nerve the appear in my car when I was leaving, he said I couldn't do this to them, he said that, when they probably didn't even notice I was gone until daddy had asked about me.

Dad was the only reason I stayed so long, he needed me, I was mom to him, I had her eyes, sometimes he would just sit there and look at me, look into my eyes.

He was the only one who could.

He would hold me sometimes when he was himself again and he saw that no one else was there for me, he would hold me like he always use to and whisper to me that it was okay, he told me not to go.

In his head, when he wasn't himself we was contemplating whether to go out and kill whatever son of a bitch that could be responsible for moms death, to become Dean Winchester again and just go back to the way he lived before he met mom, each time coming the realization that the only reason she wasn't there was because she had gotten rid of all the evil, each time stinging just as much as the first.

It was a while till I realized me being there didn't help him to move on, in his head every time he saw me at least for a second he would believe it was her and not me.

I let him believe that, I wanted someone to believe, I couldn't believe she was still alive when I was the only one who actually saw her die and no one else would look at me.

Aunt Prue, Phoebe and Paige were taking care of Gran and my brother and sister, I think Grandpa was the only other one worried about me aside from dad, but he never showed it just a look every now and then.

* * *

I lay down and closed my eyes pretending to sleep for a while until Charlie came down then I pretended to wake up, rubbing my eyes, stretching; I got up groggily and stumbled into the kitchen where he was.

He smiled and I smiled back.

"Good sleep?" he asked.

"It was okay" I lied and went to look in his fridge to look and see what he might have for breakfast.

I found milk, beer, mayonnaise, sandwich meat, jam, cheese; I defiantly needed to go to the store.

I looked in the cupboards and found cereal and two bowls, I got them down and poured the frosted flakes into the bowls then got the milk placing it in front of Charlie who was just sitting there watching me.

I sat across from him, poured the milk and started to eat.

I looked up and saw him still just watching me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why is there…why is there blood in the bathroom?" he asked looking at me closely.

My breath caught in my throat and I quickly hid my arms under the table.

* * *

**Hey there! Sorry I just had to put something in…and I didn't know what…I needed something to put an edge to this story…if the whole thing wasn't already on the edge…I…I had no idea this would come out…I just wrote…I hope you like…well…I don't know…:P :D**

**XOXO**


	6. Awkward Lie

**Chapter 5: Awkward lie**

* * *

I remembered human eyes couldn't see the scars to I raised my arms onto the table again like nothing.

I smiled sheepishly to him quickly coming up with an excuse that would make him back off and kind of gross him out, it actually grossed me out I almost didn't want to say it but it was better then what actually caused the blood.

"Um…it…its sort of…that time…that time of the month" I stuttered going beet red and looking down.

I wasn't lying, it actually was but I was able to handle it by myself.

Charlie looked scared, embarrassed, a lot of different things were going through his head like "oh god no" and "shit what do I do" I tried not to smile when I looked up to him.

"I'm sorry…I thought I cleaned it up…" I said also not lying I did think I had got it all.

"Um…that's okay…do you….do you have…your… your things?" he asked not sure what to do.

"Yeah…I have some" I said embarrassed I had to resort to talking about this just to hide my secret.

"Okay…enough…enough to last?" he asked not stuttering as much.

"I think so" I said.

"Okay…can you…can you just…please clean it up…I'll drive you to school…make sure you get alone fine there" he said changing the subject.

"I'll get along fine Charlie…just point me in the direction of the school and I'm sure I'll find my way around just fine" I said.

I had never been in a real school before, I've been homeschooled all my life by mom, and since she was so smart I had finished high school by 10 and collage at 15 going by my years.

"I'm just nerves people won't believe you're my daughter… and then what will you do?" he asked.

"I'll say "who gives a sh…damn what you think? He is my father and that's that" I said smiling my dad's infamous cheeky smile.

Charlie smirked, and I smiled at how easy the mood had completely changed, it was comforting I was able to open Charlie up.

"Well…I'll just go get dressed" I said getting up and looking at the clock.

"It's already 7:30" I said then grabbed my bag on the way to the stairs and ran up.

I pushed the door open and slammed it shut; I had at least 15 minutes to get dressed usually it would take me 45 minutes.

I almost ripped my bag open and went through my clothes.

I put a tight white tank top on and then a looser dark purple one over it, the white just showed a little in the front and at the bottom, I found my dark skinny jeans and threw those on too, I also found my gloves, they had no fingers and went all the way to my elbow, they were black see through material.

I looked into the mirror only looking at my clothes and wrinkled my nose, I took the gloves off and replaced them with my thicker black ones they were shorter but also had no fingers, and these ones barely covered my wrists.

I nodded, it looked better; I ran my brush through my hair just leaving it down in its natural curl to hang around my shoulders.

I bit at my bottom lip trying to get the courage to go down stairs I took a deep breath then ran down stairs.

I skidded to a stop right outside the kitchen and almost fell flat on my face when I did.

"Sorry…I'm not that coordinated" I said giving him my crooked smile also inherited from my father.

"That's okay I'm used to it…Bella isn't that good at keeping herself up either" he said.

"Alright…well…I guess just tell me where the school is and I'll go" I said.

"Do you want a ride?" Charlie asked he had not seen my car yet.

"No…I have a car…Its parked a little ways down the street" I said.

"Okay…well it's not hard to miss…it's a big building with a sign that says Forks High" Charlie shrugged.

I nodded and was about to walk outside but when I opened the door and saw that it was rainy, cold, and a little windy, I froze.

"Um…jacket" I said looking down to what I wore, I was so used to San Fran's weather I totally forgot it was opposite here and since I lived in one of the sunniest places I of course didn't have jackets for this kind of weather, or at least I didn't have time to pack it when I was leaving.

I looked over to Charlie and he laughed lightly at my expression.

"Never really seen this kind of weather before have you?" he asked standing up and walking over to me.

"Um…no…it hardly ever rains in California" I said.

I cursed in my head, I had accidentally given him information I didn't want anyone knowing. California.

"Here…it's a little small on me…it'll probably be huge on you but at least you wont freeze to death" he said as he handed me a big black parka.

"Thanks" I said slipping my arms into the jacket and wrapping it around me.

It was way too big for me but I was warm and that was all that mattered, I was grateful I found Charlie, I was always so cold even in the hottest days in San Fran, that was one of the reasons I loved living there was that I never had to wear a jacket I was cold but the sun kept me warm, but here, it was so cold outside, I was at least part human and I needed to stay warm to survive.

I said bye to Charlie and I was on my way, it was still early but I had wanted to go early so I can get to know the place and didn't go running around lost when I was trying to find my classes.

* * *

**hey PEOPLE please review....or i might just stop writing....PLEASE review...i really dont want to stop writing....:P :D**

**XOXO**


	7. First Classes

**Chapter 6: first Classes**

* * *

Charlie was right it wasn't hard to miss though I'd never been there; like most other things it was just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school only the sign that declared it to be Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-coloured bricks.

I drove into the parking lot and parked in the far left corner as far away from where people would look, but I knew that with a 69 Impala sitting in the parking lot anywhere would draw attention.

I sighed and grabbed my backpack I had teleported into the car before Charlie got up and slung it over one of my shoulders and walked into the place I've heard others call a "hell hole".

I walked into a little building that had a small sign over the door that said _"front office"_. Inside was brightly lit and warmer then I'd hoped.

The office was small: a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttered the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside.

There were three desks behind the counter one which was manned by a large red-haired woman wearing glasses.

She was wearing a purple t-shirt which immediately made me feel over dressed.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Molly Swan" I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Unknown daughter of chief Swan come home at last.

"Of course" she said. She dug through I precariously stacked pile of papers until she found the ones she was looking for.

She went through my classes for me; highlighting the best route to each on the map she had given me along with my schedule, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I would bring back to her at the end of the day.

When I went back out to my car, other students were starting to arrive.

I wasn't very glad that most of the cars there were old, nothing flashy, the next nicest car from mine was a shiny silver Volvo, and it stood out.

I leaned against the back of my car and looked at the map, hoping to memorize it out here so I wouldn't have to walk around with my nose stuck in it all day.

I had pulled my hood on when I walked out of the Office and kept my face pulled back into it as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket did not stand out, I noticed with relief.

There were people staring as I walked around the cafeteria to building 3, I ignored them and walked into the building that had a big black "3" painted on a white square.

The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door and hung their jackets off on a long row of hooks. I copied them. I wasn't able to ignore the gross thoughts coming from the boys or the envied ones from the girls when they all saw what I looked like under Charlie's big jacket.

Even the teacher was staring at me when I walked over to give him the slip to sign; he was a tall balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason.

He gawked when he saw my name and looked up to me again; I smiled and rolled my eyes.

He sent me to the back of the class thankfully without making me introduce myself; I sat down in the desk that, luckily, was empty.

I figured it would be harder for my new classmates to stare at me back here, but I was wrong, they somehow managed it.

I almost got sick with all the thoughts running through there heads, especially the perverted old teacher.

I had already known everything that he was saying but I jotted down notes just to try and block out their thoughts.

As soon as the bell rang I was up and out the door only stopping to grab my jacket.

I took a deep breath and started walking at a slower pace to my next class.

I had just chose a couple random courses and my next one I wish I hadn't, though I was good at it, it reminded me of mom, she and I would always do it together, we were good at it.

It was chemistry; at home we had turned the basement into our little school, Aunt Prue's old dark room turned into me and my mom's science room, for chem., and bio.

I was debating whether or not to just skip this one and sign up for another, but my conscious got the better of me

I had Chemistry this morning and biology for the last period today.

I loved science; I blame it on my mother, and my aunt Tempi who I had spent way to much time with.

She was an old friend of mom and Aunt Kim's, who worked at the Jeffersonia institute before she settled down with Uncle Booth. She was a forensic anthropologist, I had visited her a lot when I was younger, and she was the only other person my mom would leave me with besides family.

I loved my "squint" family, Aunt Bones, Uncle Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Zack, now not all of them are "squints" as Booth calls them but that's what I refer all of them to.

Anyways I walked closer and closer to the building it was in, and then this boy runs up to me, he looked like an overly helpful chess club type, from what I've seen in movies he fit the bill.

"Hey" he said walking beside me.

"Hi" I said.

"Your Molly right Molly Swan?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Hi I'm Eric" he said.

"What's your next class?" he asked.

"Chem." I said pointing to the building I was just about at.

"Oh yeah mines Government with Jefferson, building 6" he said pointing a couple buildings down.

We parted with a goodbye and him telling me he'll see me later. I walked into class; it was just like the first one except more science.

The teachers name was Mr. O'Neil he was a middle-aged man, very nice, wasn't a pervert like the last one; he just signed my slip and let me sit anywhere that was empty.

All my classes were advanced, but still not hard enough that I actually needed to pay attention, so I sat jotting down words the teacher hadn't even said yet, in peace, I had successfully blocked out all the boys and girls thoughts and was now focusing really hard on keeping it that way.

* * *

**hey right now i`m debating which cullen should be in each of her classes....i dont know....anways review please!!! :P :D  
XOXO**


	8. Enter the Cullens

**Chapter 7: enter the Cullens **

* * *

The rest of the morning went by pretty much the same way. I sat by a girl named Jessica in Spanish, she had offered I sat at her table at lunch with her friends. I wanted to say no but I didn't want to be rude so I kindly accepted.

There were a few people at the table I recognised from my classes but I forgotten their names the ones I remembered were Eric, a shy girl whose name was Angela, Mike whose thoughts were just disgusting, and Jessica.

I could last weeks without eating so I just sat there waiting for everyone else to be finished.

I listened to most of their thoughts except Mikes while I waited; a lot of them weren't really that interesting because they mostly thought about me and other pointless thoughts.

I sighed; this was going to get boring I was already tired of the rain and the school, while I was rolling in my own depressing thoughts I never heard Jessica talking to me until her third Molly.

"What" I asked blinking a few times looking towards her.

"So…where are you from?" she asked.

"Um…Phoenix" I said blurting out a random name.

"Aren't people from there supposed to be…you know, really tan?" Jess asked.

"Yeah…I've always been this pale" I said.

"I've never seen anyone so pale…besides the Cullen's" Mike said.

"Dr. Cullen?' I asked.

"Yeah he and Mrs. Cullen they have children about our age" Angela said.

"How do you know about Dr. Cullen didn't you just get here yesterday?" Jessica asked.

"When I first got here Ch…my dad asked me if I was one of Dr. Cullen's" I said smiling glumly for show.

"There they are" Angela breathed looking behind me to the door.

I turned to see what the big fuss was about and that was the first time I saw them, there were 5 of them.

First came a big burly one with short dark brown curly hair, and by his side was a beautiful blond haired girl who could very well have been a super model, she reminded me of Cassidy, they went to sit down, next was a petite pixie looking girl, short spiky hair, and by her side was a tall man with curly hair that fell around his face, he looked like he was in pain, he caught my gaze for a while then let his little pixie girl bring him to sit down with every move she made looking like a dance, the next one was more boyish, he had bronze messy hair that looked like he had just got up, he reminded me of John, he had high cheek bones, very well built, not as much muscle as the last two but he still had some.

He looked straight as me and terror filled his eyes, I couldn't read his mind to hear what he was thinking but when his eyes shot over to the pixie one I heard what she thought.

"_I know Edward, just come sit down" _he nodded and I couldn't help wonder if he heard her too.

It felt like I've seen them somewhere before, or met them, I didn't know they're names but I feel like I've seen them.

The one named Edward walked over to their table and sat down.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"Well the big one his names Emmett Cullen, the small girl her names Alice Cullen she's really weird, the beautiful girl her names Rosalie Hale, and the one that looks like he's in pain is her twin brother Jasper" she said.

"They're all together" Jessica said I looked confused.

"Together, together, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper" Angela filled in.

"What about that one?" I asked motioning my head towards him though I already knew his name.

"That's Edward Cullen, he's not seeing anyone apparently no one here is good enough for him" Jessica said, I fought my smile I wonder when he turned her down. I glanced back at Edward again but he wasn't looking but with my sight I saw that he was grinning.

"Hmm…weird" I said to quiet for anyone else to hear but I heard the Cullen's snicker.

I froze the cafeteria so I could think, I was grateful I could freeze; it took the edge off of having to hear everyone's thoughts.

I stood and went to look more closely at the Cullen's they were beautiful yes but there was something, something they were hiding right in plain sight. I knew I would find out what, and soon.

I sat back down and made the motion to unfreeze time that Gran always used lazily.

"Well I got go get something from my car" I said standing up.

"See you in class" I said to no one in particular then walked out.

I went out to my baby; she was the best looking car in the lot. I sat there for a while wondering if I should just tell Charlie I already finished school because I really don't think I can take another day of just sitting there writing down what I already knew.

I sighed and looked around my car that was when I saw it, it was laying there on the passenger seat it was a CD.

A CD for my mom…it had a picture of her, me and my brother and sister all smiling and laughing, I knew it was a tribute to her because it said it right on the front.

I picked it up and studied the cover before I turned it over.

I read the list of songs that were on there.

_Song, writer, singer, (relation to Prue) _

_Prue's Song- Chris Halliwell (brother) _

_The Best Day- Cassidy Halliwell (daughter)_

_So hard- written by: Molly Halliwell (Daughter) sung by: Cassidy Halliwell._

_Everybody Knows- written by: Molly sung by: Cassidy._

_Far away- J.T. Halliwell (son) from Dean Winchester (husband)_

_Here comes goodbye- John, Chris and Cassidy Halliwell, from Piper Halliwell (mother)_

_Here without you- John and Chris, from Dean_

_Slipped Away- Written by Molly Halliwell sung by Cassidy Halliwell and Elizabeth Mathews_

_If I ever leave this world alive- the whole family (Prue's favourite song)_

_More time- last song she wrote, sung by Cassidy._

_Who Knew- written by Molly Halliwell Sung By Cassidy, Elizabeth, and John HAlliwell _

_Tell me I was dreaming- from Dean Winchester_

_Thank you- Chris Halliwell, from Piper Halliwell_

_Twenty years late- Chris and John Halliwell_

_What hurts the most? - written by Molly Halliwell (youngest daughter) sung by Cassidy_

_Someday– John Halliwell_

I couldn't believe it, they made a CD, and they used my songs without asking, crap I forgot my song book there.

At least they didn't use all of them. I vaguely remember hearing them talk about making that CD, mom always use to joke around while she was giving us singing lessons that when she died we had to make her a CD. I of course got left out of everything once she did, they must have found my book in my room when they were cleaning it out.

I decided I would listen to it later and placed it in the glove department I got out of the car way more irritated then I was before.

Now I just about had the Cullen's out of my mind, but I wish I didn't, I liked the subject better. I've never had to choose which less miserable thought I should think of, but it kept me busy the rest of the afternoon, at least until Biology.

* * *

**Songs from: Nickleback, Dixie Chicks, Rascal Flatts, P!nk, Alan Jackson, Johnny Ried, Taylor Swift, Travis Tritt, NeedToBreath, Flogging Molly, (lol), 3 Doors Down, Avril Lavgne (i dont know how to spell her last name) Aaron Lines.**

**anyways there it is sorry it took so long i was out of town for a while...next chappie on this one and many of my other stories yet to come so please keep reading...and reviewing if your not to lazy to push the little green button below...i would totally love it if you reviewed, like totaly....lmao....anways either way i'm cool with it, review don't review...i'm fine....you can jut read if you want. :P :D**

**XOXO**


	9. Jasper and Edward

**Chapter 8:Jasper and Edward**

* * *

My last class was Biology and I was late for it, I got held back at my other class because my teacher wanted to talk to me.

He asked how I finished writing notes on what he didn't even say yet, and I told him I already know everything he was saying so I figured I could just write it down for future use.

I now regret saying that because he gave me a whole lecture on how I had to pay attention to what he was saying during class and something else, I wasn't really paying attention to him.

Anyways so now I was running to Biology it was all the way on the other side of the school and me being me of course tripped, I closed my eyes tight waiting for the hard ground to come but it never did, I felt two strong arms wrapped around my waist.

I opened my eyes and my breath got stuck in my throat.

"Hi" I said turning crimson.

"Hey…" he said standing me up straight.

"Where are you heading?" he asked.

"Biology" I breathed.

He didn't look like he was in pain now, but he wasn't breathing that much either.

"Oh yeah…it's my free period…I'm just waiting for Alice to be out" he said.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking closer at him. We were standing there facing each other. He looked okay, I guess, but he looked a little sad.

"_She looks just like her mother" _he thought.

I frowned for a second then let it slip.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" he answered slowly.

"_God she smells so good! I wish I can just take her right here…but what would Alice say" _at this I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, I'm Molly, Molly Swan" I said.

"Jasper" he said.

"good to meet you Jasper…I have to go" I said wanting to get away from him, I had no idea what he meant by "she smell good" and it was probably a good idea to get far away from a man that wants to "take" me right here.

"See you later" I said as I backed away from him.

He waved and I turned and walked as fast as I could to biology.

I walked into the classroom and once again everyone looked at me, I walked over to the teacher and gave him the slip to sign.

"There you are Molly I was wondering if you got lost, I was just about to send Edward to go get you" Mr. Banner said.

I looked around the class smiling forcefully at them every seat was taken but one, and it was right beside Edward.

"Um…my calculus teacher kept me back for a few minutes" I said then I went to sit down.

I glanced over to Edward and he was sitting as far away from me as the table would let him, he was tense, hand clenched, but he was staring at me. I looked back down and got out my notebook and started writing.

It was a very eerie class I had to admit and as soon as the bell rang Edward was gone, I got up shortly after him, dropped my slips of the lady, put my books back in my locker and went to my car, I looked over across the lot and there they were, all of them, looking at me, I got in and drove away without another glance at them.

* * *

**go to my profile if you want to see what ,Molly John and Cassidy look like. This are only an outline to what they looks like, just what I think they MIGHT look like lol anyways please review. :P :D**

**XOXO**


	10. Someday

**Chapter 9: Someday**

* * *

I drove home grabbed all my stuff and walked to the door almost slipping and falling on my ass again.

grabbed the key from the mail box; Charlie had shown me where it was.

I walked into the empty house, Charlie was at work, he told me he might be late he's got lots of paper work to do.

I sighed and threw my stuff on the floor by the couch and flopped down.

I was kind of tired now it has been weeks since I slept last, months maybe, I wasn't sure, but I knew I took the toll for it. I had dark circles under my eyes, and I wasn't feeling too good. I got up thinking that a shower would do me good but then I remembered the CD in my car.

I went out to get it along with my CD player; I brought them up to Bella's room just incase Charlie came home early.

There wasn't a normal bed in there, just a crib, but there was a old rocking chair in the corner, yellow lining curtains hung on the sides of the window, the walls were baby blue.

I sat my CD player on the night stand by the rocking chair and plugged it in. I sat down and put the CD in.

I knew all of the songs on the CD already but I listened to them all anyways, by the end of the first song tears already flew freely down my cheeks. I skipped the songs Cassidy sang, which were most of the ones I wrote, I was next best song writer in our family, and mom was first. We were the only ones how had enough imagination to turn reality into words, words to make a song with.

I grabbed the CD case and looked in it, I never saw the folded piece of paper the first time, so I grabbed it and unfolded it.

_Mol/ Mickey_

_I'm sorry for everything; I know what happened had the most effect on you. I'm sorry I didn't see it before I was too caught up in trying to enjoy the world mom died to make, I didn't pay attention to you, I'm sorry I missed all the signs. Cass is sorry too, you know her though she doesn't like to show that she's sad. Everything isn't going along here to good anymore, ever since you left dad has went down hill even more, and Gran is just trying to pretend nothing happened. None of them know I've sent this to you, I miss you sis. I need you, I don't expect you to come because I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I promise though, someday, somehow, I'm going to make it all right, but not right now, right now I want you to take the time you need, I will always be here waiting for you, no matter what._

_Love_

_Johnny/ JeT_

I laughed through my tears, I used to call him Jet because everyone was calling him J.T. and when I said it Jet just came out. He called me Mick because of that, mine are M.K. so Mick came out of that and that just turned into Mickey.

_P.S. I wrote this last song for you. I will make it all right someday._**HEy PEOplE PLease review!!!! it would me ME Oh sO HaPPy!! lol :P :D**

* * *

**XOXO (i almost put COCO....lol)**


	11. Cracked Too Wide

**Chapter 10:Cracked too wide**

* * *

I decided a shower was in order, I got up and out of Bella's room and ran and got my bag from down stairs before I ran back and into the bathroom.

I was surprised I did all that without tripping; I threw my clothes off and turned the water on as hot as I could stand and just let it run down me.

I washed my hair and shut the water off as I got out I heard the phone ring.

"shit" I said looking around the bathroom for something, I saw one of Charlie's T-shirts hanging on the door knob so I quickly threw it on and ran down the stairs, of course tripping on the last one and falling falt on my face.

I got up and ran-hopped the rest of the way, I held the shirt closed with one hand and I picked up the phone.

"Hello Swan residence" I said.

"Hey…is my dad there? Charlie" I heard a girl ask.

"Um…no, he isn't here right now he's at work" I said I was glad I couldn't hear people's thoughts over the phone because I could not imagine what was going through this girls head right now.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"No one important" I said not knowing if Charlie would want this girl, his real daughter, to know about me.

"Why are you at Charlie's house?" she asked.

"He's letting my stay here for a bit" I replied.

"How long"

"I don't know, whenever he kicks me out" I said shrugging even though she couldn't see me. It was Bella I assumed.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"16" I said vaguely thanking on saying 12.

"Oh…well can you tell Charlie I phoned, it's important" she said.

"Sure" I replied.

"Bye" she said.

"Sure" I said then I hung up not wanting to say anymore, I was getting colder.

I wrote down that she phoned and left it on the counter for Charlie when he got home.

I slowly walked back to the bathroom; I was tired now after I have a shower I'm always tired. Mom said it was probably the hot water because I'm always cold.

I just slipped on my underwear and went to lie down in the nearest bed, which was Charlie's.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I guess Charlie brought home a pizza for supper because that was what I smelled when I woke up around 3o'clock the next day.

I got up and stumbled down the stairs holding the railing so I wouldn't fall.

The pizza was cold now but with my senses I was able to smell it from upstairs. I glanced in the kitchen at the open box sitting on the counter and then I continued to the living room that had evidence that Charlie had slept there last night.

I wonder why he didn't wake me up; I shrugged and went to go have some pizza.

I sat in the dark lit kitchen eating the cold pizza. It was once again a cold, windy, dark day.

"At least I didn't have to go to school today…I'll ask Charlie if I can just start again next week…its too soon…at least I can avoid some things like…seeing the Cullen's…maybe I can work on that song I thought of on the drive here" I said talking to myself.

I Inherited a lot of things from my mom, talking to myself was one of them,

I finished a couple pieces of pizza and went back up stairs; I noticed I still only had Charlie's shirt on so I went to the bathroom where my bag still was lying on the floor.

I forced myself not to grab the knife that sat there in my bag just calling out to me. Instead I grabbed a clean t-shirt, it was black with the words Nickelback across it in white splatered paint dad and I always went to concerts so I had a lot of these kinds of things. I grabbed a pair of nice white jeans; they clung to my legs good.

I turned and faced the mirror; I had taken to getting dressed facing away from it, but know I wanted to move on. I wanted to look at my eyes; I wanted to see my mom in me.

I stood there looking at every inch of me I could to put off my eyes as long as I could.

I looked and gasped, now I know why they couldn't look at me, my eyes were exactly like moms, the same fierce, gentle, deep blue. I hadn't looked at my own eyes for over 6 months now.

I looked myself over again after a couple minutes of staring into my eyes. I looked tired, weak, fragile, and so many other things that people here don't know, I was paler then usual; I was thankful my eyes showed nothing and if I forced myself I could actually smile.

I was glad I inherited dad's ability to lie, because as aunt Prue has said many times before "Halliwell's can't lie," well we can but we're not that good at it. We're good when it comes to our secret though, I believe that's the only thing we can do, we can lie to protect ourselves.

I think I looked better then I did yesterday. I looked around and saw a scale in the corner; I walked over and stood on it.

I weighed about 79 pounds now; I needed to at least gain 30 pounds to be a little healthier. Another thing I got from mom, I wasn't able to keep weight on, also my stupid heart and the fact I was born 3 months too early made it a little harder.

I bit my lip and jumped up a little making the arrow go up a little more when I landed but it just went right back to where it was. I got off and went to the mirror again, looking into my eyes hoping to find my mother somewhere in them.

Nobody see's what I'm hiding and no one ever will…because they don't look, they'll see when it's too late though…just like J.T. did.

"I try to believe," I said continuing my train of thought out loud, "that God doesn't give you more than one little piece of the story at once. You know the story of your life. Otherwise your heart would crack wider than you could handle. He only cracks it enough so you can still walk, like someone wearing a cast. But you've still got a crack running up your side, big enough for a sapling to grow out of. Only no one sees it. _Nobody sees it._ Everybody thinks you're one whole piece, and so they treat you maybe not as gentle as they would if they could see that crack." I said to myself.

I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes, her eyes, our eyes, I was starting to think she was in me. Like I should count as two people, I feel her, but I can't see her.

God gave me too much; my heart is broken, cracked, beyond repair. Even more then it was before.

* * *


	12. Runaway

**Chapter 11: Runaway**

* * *

I out to my car to get my music stuff, recorder, guitar, and laptop and went back inside and to Bella's room. I set up my little music recorder mom bought me when I was younger.

"Hmm" I said biting my lip.

I started playing the chords I thought of slowly trying to feel the song.

"**I've got my things packed"**

"**My favourite pillow, I've got my sleeping bag" **

"**Walk right out the door" **I sang then stopped and thought then shook my head.

"**Climbed out the window"**

"**All the pictures and pain I left behind"**

"**All the freedom and fame I got to find"**

"**And I wonder how long it will take for them" **

"**To notice that I am gone" **I sang for a good hour only stopping to write down the words and the chords, until I was happy with it. I was always able to make songs fast.

"**Runaway"**

"**I've got my things packed, my favourite pillow  
Got my sleeping bag, climb out the window  
All the pictures and pain, I've left behind  
All the freedom and fame, I've gotta find" **

"And I wonder, how long it will take them"  
"To notice that I'm gone  
And I wonder, how far it'll take me"

"To run away, it don't make any sense to me  
Run away, this life makes no sense to me  
Run away, it don't make any sense to me"

"I was just trying to be myself, have it your way, I'll meet you in hell!"  
"It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell, I've got to run away  
"It's hypocritical of you, do as you say not as you do  
I'll never be your perfect girl, I've got to run away"

"Well, I'm too young to be taken seriously  
But I'm too old to believe all this hypocrisy  
And I wonder, how long it will take them to see my bed is made"  
"And I wonder"

"If I was a mistake, I might have nowhere left to go  
But I know that I cannot go home  
These words are strapped inside my head  
Tell me to run before I'm dead"

"Chase the rainbows in my mind  
And I will try to stay alive  
Maybe the world will know one day  
Why won't you help me run away"

"It don't make any sense to me, run away  
This life makes no sense to me, run away"

"I could sing for change on a Paris street  
Be a red light dancer in New Orleans"  
"I could start again, choose family  
I could change my name, come and go as I please"

"In the dead of night  
You'll wonder where I've gone  
Wasn't it you, wasn't it you  
Wasn't it you that made me run away"

"I was just trying to be myself, have it your way I'll meet you in hell!"  
"All these secrets that I shouldn't tell, I've got to run away  
Hypocritical of you, do as you say not as you do  
Never be your perfect girl, I've got to run away"

"It don't make any sense to me, run away  
This life makes no sense to me, run away  
It don't make any sense to me"

"This life makes no sense to me  
It don't make any sense to me  
It don't make any sense to me  
Life don't make any sense to me"

"Thank you so much Cassie…Gran…I'll meet you hell" I said into the empty house, I knew it was a little much…but they did this to me. If they just paid attention to me and saw what they were doing… maybe if they hadn't been so stubborn, been so selfish, thought about me more, and thought about her less. Held me when I cried, then maybe I wouldn't be gone. I shut of the recorder and pressed rewind.

I was in tears the first time I sang it but I held an even voice, though you can hear it in my tone that I was crying, it was angry tears.

I listened to it many times before Charlie got home, when I heard his car pull onto our street I shut it off and went to see what to make for supper.

If I keep pretending like nothing happened. Nobody will ever know.

* * *

**hey thanks for the review..... i would really like it if there were more but i'm fine the way it is now as long as there is people reading it :P :D  
XOXO**


	13. Small Talk

**Chapter 12: Small talk and the Cullen's**

* * *

"So how are you feeling now Molly?" Charlie asked as he sat and ate the minute rice and canned fish I fond in the cupboard.

"Fine" I said not looking up.

"I didn't want to wake you last night…you needed the rest…you look better" he said and I knew he was looking at me cautiously.

"I feel better" I said putting another spoon full of food in my mouth.

"So how was school yesterday?" he asked. By the way he forced the words I knew he hated small talk.

"Okay…the classes were a bit too easy though" I said.

"Make any friends?" he asked.

"I sat by this girl names Jessica in Spanish…ran into this boy Eric…I sat with them at lunch along with this shy girl named Angela…and Mike Newton" I said cringing at his name. I was glad I was looking down so Charlie couldn't see.

"Oh yeah…their good kids" he said nodding his head.

"Did you phone Bella back?" I asked glancing over to the note I had left him that wasn't there anymore.

"Yeah…I actually wanted to talk to you about that…she's coming to live with me…with us" he said rephrasing his news to include me.

"So I get to stay?" I asked hopeful.

"Of course…if you don't mind staying on the couch…if Bella doesn't mind sharing you two can have her room" Charlie said.

"I'm fine on the couch…when does she get here?" I asked excited for some reason.

"Friday" he answered. It was silent for a while.

"Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked. I wanted to know what they were; I wanted to see if I can hear something, anything that sets them apart from the normal people.

"Dr. Cullen's family" he asked

I nodded and he shook his head disapprovingly. What did I do?

"They…the kids…are a little different. They don't fit in very well at school"

"Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," Charlie said getting louder and louder with each word it was starting to ring in my ears. "We're lucky to have him- lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature- I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more then I could say for the children of some folks who have lived here in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should…just before they're newcomers, people have to talk"

It was the longest speech I will probably ever hear Charlie make. He must feel strongly about what ever people were saying.

I backpedaled; I didn't want to add to Charlie's anger. "They seem nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. Their all very attractive" I said trying to make it more complementary.

"You should see the doctor" Charlie said, laughing.

"It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around"

We fell back into silence and we continued to eat. When we were down Charlie cleared the table.

I thought about asking him if I can stay home from school again tomorrow but decided against it, I would need something to keep my mind busy.

* * *

"Hey Charlie" I said after I had done the dish's and we were sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Why did you ask if I was one of Dr. Cullen's kids when I first came?" I asked.

"Well…you kind of looked like it…pale, beautiful, you had the look" he said looking over to me.

"And you kind of reminded me of his youngest girl…Alice I think her name is" he said smiling.

"Alice…? I think I saw her at school" I said nodding.

I grabbed my schoolbag wanting to get some homework done. By the time I was finished I was almost done the whole booklet. I put it down and looked over to Charlie; he had fallen asleep a while ago.

I pulled the blanket that was on him onto me too and fell asleep. It was easy because I was still exhausted.

* * *

When I woke Charlie was already gone, I looked over to the clock. It was only 8:10, school started at 9 so I still had time.

I got up sleepily and walked upstairs, I still had my clothes on.

I changed my pants into looser dark jeans I kept my shirt on and walked over to Charlie's room, I opened the door and stumbled in, I flopped onto the bed for a second then I went through his drawers I found one of his stripped button up shirts, it was different blues and a couple red stripes.

I put it on and wandered down stairs again looking for something to eat. I was okay not eating but when I did eat regularly I tended to… a lot. I loved meat especially, very rare, still a little bloody, I had no idea why.

I settled with an apple, and went to get my bag in the living room. I went out to my car throwing my bag into the passenger seat and driving off.

I didn't grab a jacket, Charlie's shirt was good enough, it was thin but I didn't care, it wasn't that cold today anyways.

I tried to avoid all the Cullen's but I somehow bumped into almost all of them that day. Alice talked happily to me, she was way too perky for my liking but I still liked her even though, and her mind was all about shopping, and her family, and Jasper. Jasper's mind was still a little weird to me, he kept saying for him to control himself, and that he doesn't need to eat. Emmett was the one I loved the most he was like I child stuck in this big burly body, well more like a big teddy bear really, I loved listening to him think it kept me entertained. Rosalie I just ignored for the looks she gave me when I walked in at lunch and when we walked by each other in the hall way. Her and Edward I just ignored, they kept looking at me weird.

"Hey Molly, Alice Cullen his trying to call you" Angela whispered in my ear looking behind me.

I looked and saw it too, that little pixie was signaling for me to join them.

"They want you to sit with them" Jessica gaped. Her surprise was a little insulting.

I got up without a word and walked over to the Cullen's table. Thankfully without tripping because every set of eyes on the cafeteria were on me.

* * *

**hey i'm already almost done the next chapter so it should be up soon!!!! please review if you have the time.....i barely have the time to write but yeah..... **

**Lil Jazz94 (i have changed my name!!!! so i will no longer be PiperShriley333 :D) :P :D**

**XOXO**


	14. Dont want to

**Chapter 13: I Don't**

* * *

"What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"_Wow that was one of the first things her mother said to us too" _I didn't know who said that but it sounded like one of the guys.

"What are you?" I asked knowing just by the way they look that they weren't human.

"_Oh yeah witch" _Alice thought looking over to Edward and he nodded.

"Just like your mom…why don't you sit" Alice said patting the empty seat beside her.

"How do you know my mother?" I asked eyeing every one of them and not sitting.

"You don't remember us?" Emmett asked a little hurt. _"She doesn't remember"_

"_She was only 3" _Alice thought.

"_Of course she doesn't remember. Emmett wasn't even there__ for her to remember"_ I think it was Edward who thought that last one.

"Should I" I asked fighting the glare that was appearing in my eyes.

"we don't think so…you were at the age of three the last time we saw you…though you looked 7" Jasper said too low for anyone else to hear, I think he didn't know I heard either.

"You know what I am" I said too low also.

"Yes…we want to talk…somewhere privet somewhere we don't have people staring at us" Alice said she was talking to fast for everyone else to understand.

"Let's go" I said turning and walking without waiting.

I walked out by myself and at my slow normal pace I started walking to the back door, it led to the woods. Where I figured we'd get the most privacy.

I got out and just started wandering aimlessly around all the big. Giant. Green. trees. In a matter of seconds all the Cullen's were around me, even Rosalie and Edward.

* * *

I managed to block all their thoughts out with my own and just stood there arms crossed, glaring at them.

"What do you want" I repeated.

"We know what you are" Emmett said.

"We want to help…we heard what happened to your mother. We're sorry" Alice said.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked.

"We went to your house 9 years ago…we talked with your mother, we helped…we talked and we found out together what you and your brother are" Jasper choked out.

"you can't help me…I'm passed help, you have no idea what I've been through" I said and then tried to stalk off but they had a power my mom did and were in front of me again before I even took two steps.

"I do" Edward said sadness filled his eyes but his face was still in the fierce emotionless state I always saw it in.

"No you don't…you didn't know my mother, you don't know me, or my family! Not that they care about me anymore anyways… all I have is Charlie" I said speaking the truth. My real family didn't want me, but from what I feel from Charlie and what I hear in his thoughts…he wants me, he wants to look after me.

"Your mother told us to look after you, she said you wouldn't want it, she told us no matter what. So we are going to be around for a while, Halliwell, so I suggest you get used to it" Rosalie glared, if looks could kill.

"I'm sorry but the person you're looking for is no longer here! The name is Swan!" I glared right back.

"Your mother ran all the way here from California just to tell us that. Consider this her death wish" Alice said.

"She didn't have a death wish, I was there, and the only thing she said before she died if I remember correctly was "gets your filthy hands off my daughter you son of a bitch" I said trying to lace as much sarcasm into my voice as I could when I talked about my mothers death.

Rosalie made this weird sound that sort of sounded like a growl or a hiss.

"Aw is this too much for Blondie to handle? Maybe you should just go back to school pussycat" I said giving her my famous Winchester smirk.

"Rosalie" Emmett said wrapping his arm around her waist to stop her from jumping me.

"I don't think you guys could handle me anyways" I said grinning I teleported a few feet behind them.

"You'd lose track of me" I called back.

I turned and flipped them the bird and then I teleported to my car and sped off.

I was the youngest my whole life so I had a list a mile long on things I ever did or got wrong. That was one of them.

Before I was even out of the parking lot they were there in that stupid shiny Volvo right behind me.

I admit I did have that list and it was one of the many things my family resented me for. They hated that I was so powerful, that I had her eyes, my stupid heart that I had absolutely no control over, and for the extra care I had to have for it.

I so wanted to blow all their asses to bits, maybe not Emmett's he's too much of a teddy bear for me to do that to him. But I would not hesitate with Rosalie. I also had the power to blow things up, I never told my family about that one they already hated me for the ones I did have.

I drove and drove again I didn't know where I was going but I ended up even further in the woods then I planned all the while with the Cullen's trailing me.

I got out and locked my door I leaned on the hood of my car waiting.

"_Why the hell did she bring us here?" _I heard Emmett think and I laughed.

"_Freak" _Rosalie thought.

I only grabbed smidgens of their thoughts out because I didn't want the whole flood.

"Well…talk" I said when they all stood in front of me again.

"We told you what we are to do already…all we need is your permission" Alice said. I smirked at the way she said it.

"Not until you tell me what you are" I said crossing my arms.

"Agh why do you have to be so much like your mother" Alice said.

"I guess we must be related" I smirked, they were getting annoyed and I barely even began.

"We're vampires" Rosalie snarled.

"Sure you are and I'm the wicked witch of the northwest" I said with all pun included.

"so are you…your part vampire, when you were born this guy turned you but your witch and human blood are stronger then most so you only got some of the power and all the looks" Alice said.

"Okay…what?" I asked okay this proves it they are crazy.

"Just ask your grandmother, it's true" Edward said, he had relaxed now.

"She won't tell me anything" I said.

"You're different Molly and you now that, that's why you left isn't it? This is why" Alice said keeping her voice calm.

"No…I don't…I'm not…my powers are regular I can't do other things my family can't" I said.

"_Aside from hearing thoughts and my heighted senses" _I added in my head.

"The higher senses are part of being a vampire" Edward said.

"Okay…sure…but that's it…it's just a coincident" I said fully knowing that there are no co-incident.

"I can hear your thoughts too" Edward said.

"Sure" I said.

"You can't block them can you?" I asked.

"_Like my mom could" _I added in my head.

"no only very, very advanced powerful people can do that…it would take me a long time to learn how to do that…I would need someone like your mother to teach me" Edward said.

"I can…I can block thoughts…she was teaching me before…before she" I said.

"We just want to help you Molly…you don't need to act around us, we know what you are" Alice said.

"What else did she say? What else did she ask you to do?" I asked.

"She wanted us to make sure you didn't do anything stupid" Rosalie said a hint of sympathy in her eyes when they flickered to my arms.

"I heal fast" I said then I turned scared and nervous, I walked quickly to me car door, not knowing what else to do. I felt ashamed, stupid, and ignorant for what I was doing but I couldn't help myself…I needed to feel the numbness; it wasn't the pain I wanted. I didn't know what to do, they wanted to help me, but I've had to look after myself for so long now I don't know how to let them.

She's been gone for almost a year now and I still haven't moved on, I can't, I don't want to.

* * *

**hey SOOOO sorry it took so long i was and will be very busy for a while....school work.....but i will find time to upload a few chapters every week....so just keep an eye out.....this goes for all my stories.....:P :D**

**XOXO**


	15. My Luck

**Chapter 14: with my luck**

* * *

I got in my car hoping by the time I look up they would be gone. But with my luck of course they were still there.

I sighed and opened the door and got out. "One of you can come with me" I said reluctantly knowing they wouldn't leave me alone even if I wanted them to.

"Jasper" I said knowing he couldn't control himself as much as the others. I wanted to see if they would allow it.

I heard their thoughts and knew none of them were up to the idea but I also heard that they wanted to give me what I wanted so that maybe I would say yes to them looking after me.

"No. Alice" Edward said his thoughts were very protective of me; he didn't want anything to happen to me all of a sudden.

I pursed me lips and got back into the car. Alice was beside me in seconds, I sped back onto the road heading back to Forks.

"Are you okay Molly, you can talk to me" she said looking over to me.

"I don't have to talk to anyone, I don't need you guys to look after me, and I'm fine" I said through gritted teeth.

"You need us more then you know Molly" she said looking out the window.

"I know what you're hiding".

"It's only been 4 days" I said.

"I can see the future" she stated.

"And"

"It's okay…it's not time yet" she said.

"Yet…? I'm only 16" I said.

"Yes and your grandmother was 16 when she had your mother, your mother was only 18 when she had your sister…its sort of running in the family now"

"Are you calling me a slut? Are you calling my mother a slut?" I asked flying to a stop.

"No…I'm just saying" she said.

"Well this is none of your business…" I said quietly as I started to drive again.

"It's my business" she said returning to looking out the window.

"Just please shut up for a while" I said gripping the steering wheel so hard my knuckles were even whiter then usual.

"_Wow aggressive…verbally…maybe I should have brought Jazz with me he could have calmed her down" _she thought still staring out the window.

"**Please** be quite" I said again.

I got really bad headaches all the time with this stupid power. Only mom was allowed to be near me when I got them because she was the only one who could block her thoughts from me. I actually like when I got these headaches back then because I got to spend all my time with her and her only.

It is virtually impossible for someone to stop thinking so I had to suffer the rest of the ride listening to Alice try to think quietly and I had to try concentrate on driving so I didn't kill myself…if it was possible.

* * *

"Look Alice…if what you say is true…then when?" I asked as I parked the Impala into Charlie's drive way.

"I can't tell you that Molly…it would ruin everything" Alice said finally looking away from the window.

"But is it soon?" I asked.

"Yes…it's what…March…sometime this year" she said.

"This year…16" I said pointing to myself.

"yes you've also reached your potential age…your not going to ever age again Molly…your stuck at 16" she said shrugging like it was just something regular to her.

"But…I'm not even…I'm not even done puberty" I said looking down at myself. I looked like her a little, though I was smaller, my breasts weren't huge but were about just below average size. I hadn't even lost all my child features yet.

I wasn't ready for this…for what was to come.

"I can't…no…what would my family think?" I asked myself.

"I thought you left them" Alice said. Ops did I say that out load?

"…yeah…never mind….they wouldn't care anyways…I could die and they wouldn't even know" I mumbled getting out of the car and heading into the dark empty house hoping she wouldn't fallow…with my luck though.

* * *


	16. Another Note

**Chapter 15: another note**

* * *

"Charlie is going to be home soon" I said lazily flicking through channels as Alice sat there.

"I know" she said standing up.

"What are you going to do? Hide in the closet?" I asked turning off the TV. I had not said anything to her since I told her to butt out.

"um in Bella's closet then you're just going to tell Charlie you'll be in there until he gets back with a pizza, then you'll eat watch TV with him, have small talk, then he'll get called back to the station, come home late, and fall asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. And we'll leave" she said.

"Where you taking me" I asked eying her suspiciously.

"My house, Carlisle and Esme want to see you" she said, I hated how she said everything so light and airy. She was like who I use to be but double the happiness and perkiness, and passiveness. I had lost all those traits long time ago and was now just a really good actor.

"But…sleep" I whined.

"You'll do that later and besides I know you don't need it" she said getting up.

"I may not need it all the time but it's still necessary" mumbled knowing she could hear me perfectly anyways.

"Just come on" she said easily pulling me off the couch and dragging me to Bella's room.

"Why do I have to come?" I asked as I stumbled up to steps behind her.

"I want you to show me the CD" she called back.

"can't you show yourself I really think I should go cook something for supper I didn't even do anything last night" I said trying to pull my arm out of her grip but it was too tight for me.

"I told you Charlie is going to get a pizza, and if you try to cook he'll just tell you to sit back and relax" Alice said pulling me into Bella's room.

"Well…" she said looking around.

"It's already in the player" I said flopping onto the floor.

"I don't see the point to this don't you already now what's on it"

"I don't have sound in my vision's okay" she said then she pressed play. We listened to a couple.

"Charlie's coming" I said hearing his car pull into our street.

"And he has a surprise for you" Alice smiled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you know that? I mean with you mind reading thingy?" she asked.

"Yes I should but I try and stay out of peoples minds, I was taught that it's rude to listen to peoples thoughts" I said sarcastically. The truth was I didn't want to hear people's thoughts anymore; it was this stupid power that got me here in the first place.

"hey...theres another little note here" Alice said looking at another little piece of paper I didn't see.

"in the case?" I asked.

"Yeah it says from C." she said looking up at me.

I grabbed it from her.

_Hey baby girl_

_I know J.T. sent this to you so I snuck this in there when he wasn't looking.  
__I am sorry for what I did; I am the oldest I'm supposed to look after you. I understand why you left, honey, I really do. I just wish you didn't have to. I'm so sorry for blaming everything on you; I was a horrible sister to you and I don't think I'll ever be able to make it up. I knew John would never tell you this but...there are still demons. They caught on to what mom was going to do so they pulled their magic and created a force field for a few upper level demons. We're waiting it out to see what they'll do. Zanko is one of them Mol, so we know they will do something. I want you to stay where ever you are, I don't want you to come back. Not right now anyways. Please just this once, listen to me, this is important. Don't come back Molly, don't you come back. Stay where ever you are and don't come here, no matter what. _

_From__ Cassidy Halliwell_

"She doesn't mean any of this" I said tracing the words.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I can tell…she just wrote it because she felt she had to. To make herself feel better, she doesn't really mean it. Well she means it when she said she doesn't want me to go back, and there are demons left, she doesn't want me to go back…not because she doesn't want me to get hurt…but because she still doesn't forgive me, she still hates me" I said throwing the letter across the room and putting my head in my hands.

"Why would you go back?" she asked.

"It's my heritage…that is what we do, or at least what we were supposed to do. It's in our blood. We kill demons and any other supernatural bad guy, our family has been doing in for generations. Probably before you were even born" I said.

"Have you ever killed?" she asked.

"Of course, I've killed, I've just about died, in fact the day I was born a demon tried to steal me away from my helpless mother" I said nonchalantly.

"The one that made you what you are?" she asked.

"Yeah, but my mom killed him. After that a different demon wanted to drink **my** blood to get my powers, and then they wanted to finish the process of making me evil, all these are only in the first few years of my life. As soon as John and I got old enough we were able to take over along with Cass, Uncle Chris, Patty and El." I said.

I walked down stairs and to the living room leaving Alice in the room. Charlie had already gotten the pizza so we ate and watched some sort of ball game, while I did my homework. We had small talk but nothing really important.

Alice was right though he got called back to the office to finish some paper work that needs to get sent away tomorrow. I told Alice I was just going have a shower.

We left as soon as Charlie got back; Alice just threw me onto her back and ran. She ran as fast as my mom did, and as small as she was she was way stronger then she looked.

* * *

**hey people PLEASE REVEIW it would be oh so kind of you :P :D**

**XOXO**


	17. Carlisle and Esme

**Chapter 16: Carlisle and Esme**

* * *

We ran for a long time…well Alice ran I just hung there on her back with my eyes tightly closed.

When we stopped I still didn't let go and my eyes were still shut.

"Um…Molly we're here" she said undoing my death grip I had on her easily and setting me down.

We were in the woods it was dark behind us but in front of us was the most amazing house I've ever seen…in forks anyways. It was almost all glass, most of the walls. It looked like every light in the house was on.

"Come on" Alice said as she once again grabbed my arm and pulling me forward.

"You know that really hurts and I can walk by myself so please let go" I said trying to pull her hand off.

"Oh sorry" she said letting go. I almost tripped on the stairs while she gracefully glided up them.

She opened the door and we walked in, the inside was way better then the outside. I looked around in amazement then I spotted all the people looking at me.

"Um Hi" I said with a little wave.

"Molly….wow you've grown" one of the men said, Carlisle I was guessing.

"Um… yeah that happens" I said.

"This is my wife Esme, and you've already met our "children" he said and I looked at the beautiful brown haired woman beside him.

"Molly it's nice to finally meet you" she said stepping forward and hugging me.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well…why don't we go sit down" Carlisle said.

We all went to sit, though I was the only one that looked like they needed it.

"So Molly…do you want to talk about anything?" he asked.

"No…well how about this I just meet you guys today and you've already been watching over me 24/7, yes, I saw you guys outside, and you drag me here to **talk**" I just about yelled.

"We were only doing what your mother asked" Emmett said. I saw Emmett first he was biggest so it was easier to see him. They had taken shifts, first Edward, then Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and then Rosalie, sometimes Esme.

I never really knew what they were doing until they introduced themselves today; I just thought they were hiking or something.

"Stay out of my head Edward" I glared at him fully knowing he was listening to me right now.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"What's wrong? Hmm let me think about that… my mothers dead Alice! MY mother is dead; my family doesn't give a damn about me! And I'm sitting here with a bunch of vampires! So I'd say I'm just peachy" I said getting up and pacing, knowing if I tried to run that they'd find me, and I was too tired to teleport.

"We can't say we understand Molly…because we don't. None of us have been through what you have…in a very long time. We can help you though, you mother wanted us to help you, she knew what her death would do to you" Carlisle was saying.

"Then why did she…! Why did she go and kill herself then huh!" I cut him off.

"She didn't want to leave you Molly, but she said she didn't have a choice. We all have destinies. That was hers" Carlisle said.

"Oh don't give me the destinies crap! I've heard it all before, just please! Please…I do not want to talk about my mother anymore…that was a different life, different time, and a different family" I said sighed sitting back down on an empty chair putting my head in my hands.

All of a sudden I felt happy again, and at peace. I of course had been blocking all of their thoughts so I didn't know who did it.

"Jasper" I breathed getting a tiny read off him.

"What?" he asked smiling innocently.

"Oh please I have a twin brother and I know when he smiles like that he's up to something" I said angrily but I couldn't help smiling right back.

"Good job Jazz" I heard Alice whisper too quiet for the others to hear.

"Oh Mr. Jazz man is it? Well I bet you can't beat me" I said letting my Winchester side take over.

Mom had always said I inherited most of dads side that was why I had gotten into trouble more. But I loved when I acted like dad, it made me feel free, and forget every thing else, and especially not care about things I normally would.

"At what" Jasper asked hesitant and not really liking where this was going.

I really had no idea how it had gotten here either, I mean one minute I'm yelling at them about my mom and the next I'm challenging them to…

"No, absolutely not" Edward said before I even finished my thoughts.

"Aw come on Edie Boy…you afraid you'll be beaten by a girl?" I asked.

"Girls" Alice changed

"Girls verses boys" I smirked.

So it'd be Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and me against Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle.

"Alright lets do it" Emmett Boomed standing up though he didn't know what we were doing yet I knew he liked games and he liked winning.

"What do we get if we win?" Jasper asked.

"Hmm…what do they get Al?" I asked looking over to her.

"They get…Edward NO you know what would happen! She's only human" Alice said looking at Edward like a deer in headlights.

"A bets a bet dear sister" Edward smirked.

"What? What do they get?" I asked.

"They get you…they get to do what ever they want with you…" she said out loud.

"play with you…Emmett will make you eat a LOT of food because he can't eat it himself, Edward…well I think he is just mean…he's going to make you kiss someone….I haven't seen who yet…and I'm going to try and get Jazz to not do anything to you, Carlisle will leave you alone" she said in her head.

I nodded "deal" I said.

"Pretty cocky here aren't we?" Edward asked.

"For a good reason" I replied.

"What do we get if we win?" Rosalie asked.

"We get to play dress-up" I said tilting my head side ways like Gran always use to do when she wasn't up to anything good.

"Excellent" Alice smiled.

"Alright let's get started! Where are we going to do this?" Esme said speaking up for the first time.

"Bar" I asked and Alice nodded.

"L.A." she added.

"Alright…are we running? Or driving?" I asked hoping I can use my baby.

"We'll go in the Volvo" Edward said.

"Ha no way! I am going to take my car! It is WAY better then that stupid silver Volvo" I laughed standing back up again I looked at the girls.

"You guys coming?" I asked Alice and Rosalie nodded, though Rosalie still didn't like me that much I was a Winchester with a little bit of Halliwell thrown in so it was hard to say no to me.

Esme was very reluctant and I knew it was because she was the acting "mother" of the group but after very few seconds of thinking she said yes.

"Alright…we'll meet you guys there" I smirked.

They had turned and started running I took a big leap of faith and threw out my hands, to my surprise they all froze. I quickly unfroze the girls

"Wow…what you do to them?" Esme asked.

"I froze them" I said and she looked shocked at me.

"Yep now let's go" I said then grabbed Alice's hand, Esme and Rosalie quickly caught on and grabbed mine and Alice's.

I brought us right into the Impala and then teleported the whole car into an empty Ally near the bar.

"The guys will be so angry when they unfreeze" Alice said as we got out.

"That is why I am parking in an ally so they don't mess up my baby" I said running my hand over the still smooth black hood.

"Do you see who will win yet Alice?" Esme asked.

"No…not clearly" she said after a while.

………………..

* * *

**Hey you guys!!!!!!!!! SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating!!! I really am…really I am….anyways I hope you liked the chapter I really didn't know how to get it like that….I don't know how it even got there….I have a very funny idea on what they're going to do but I'm not sure on it…..PM me (anyone) because I really need someone's advice on this :P :D**

**XOXO**


	18. LET'S ROCKlol

**Chapter 17: LET"S ROCK**I walked right up to the bar as soon as we walked in. I told the guy I wanted the strongest stuff just like I always asked for.

* * *

"How old are you?" he asked not making a move to get me the drink.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, are you seriously carding me?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Just tell me how old you are" he said reaching for a tall glass and sitting it in front of me.

"16" I answered.

"And these lovely ladies with you are…?" he asked looking behind me.

"Esme, Alice and Rosalie" I said not looking back as I drained down what ever he had put in my glass, it was very strong I could feel it take affect right away, I was starting to numb.

"And you are…" I heard the man beside me say.

I turned and saw that it was just Edward who had the rest of the boys at his side.

"Molly H…Swan" I said almost saying Halliwell. I looked back and the bar tender had already filled my glass with the sweet brown liquid.

"Mm…very good" I said after my glass was empty again.

"So are we going to do this or what" I asked my words already slurring a bit.

"Okay…we get to pick their song, and they get to pick ours" Alice said pulling me away before I could down another glass.

"Okay…**Rock Star, by: Nickelback**, Edie Boy will be main singer, Big Bear here will be the deep voice guy, and Mr. Jazz man will be on the guitar while singing with Edie and as for the Almighty Carlisle… he can be back-up singer" I said pointing to each on when I said their names.

**(A.N. just listen the song somewhere and picture the Cullen boys singing it because I don't feel like writing down the song right now :P) **

* * *

"Okay girls we held up our part…now it is your turn" Emmett boomed after they were done, everybody in the crowd had gone wild over them (mostly the girls in the crowd)

"And which song" Rosalie asked smiling at her cute boyfriend or whatever they were. It was really funny watching the guys sing especially when Jasper dropped the guitar and Emmett tripped in the wire while he was dancing around.

"U+Ur Hand by P!nk" Alice asked smiling. The guys all nodded.

"Molly main singer…Alice, Rosalie back up and Esme dear will do all the talking" Carlisle said.

We got right into it; we were dancing around and jumping around, Esme got so into it she surprised all of us.

"you know who you are high fiving talking shit but your going home alone aren't you" she said during the instrumental we had told her she didn't have to do that part all she had to do was sing a little.

By the end of the song I had only tripped twice which I was very thankful it wasn't anymore then that, Alice had almost did a stage dive but I stopped her because I didn't want all the strange men in the crowd touching her, Rosalie had really warmed up to me, and I saw the wilder side of Esme Cullen.

* * *

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom before we leave" I said motioning Alice and Rosalie to fallow. I had drunk my share of alcohol tonight and more and I could actually feel something from it. So I kind of staggered to the bathroom while they gracefully glided behind me.

I checked to make sure no one else was in there and locked the door.

"Okay so how is this going to work?" I asked Alice.

"How's what going to work?" Rosalie asked.

"Well apparently I'm going to have a baby this year" I huffed still felling the effect of the alcohol.

"This is real though right? I mean it's not just the project we're going to get in school?" I asked hoping it was.

"No you'll be growing a real one under the fake one" Alice said.

"Wait what project?" Rosalie asked leaning back onto the counter.

"Sex Ed. Parenting 101" I sighed.

"Oh…so you're going to have a real baby…not just a plastic one" she asked.

"Yeah…you'll find out more tomorrow…how did you find out?" Alice asked.

"I _heard_ it from the teachers" I grimaced remembering the thoughts of one curtain teacher I wished I never met.

"Um yeah…Edward is going to drive you home tonight because you are definitely not…sober enough to drive yourself" Alice said wanting to change the subject away from the future and me asking her to tell me.

"Why can't you drive me home? I don't want Edie Boy to" I whined.

"Because he was the last one to hunt, we're all going out tonight so we're ready for school tomorrow" Alice said while she glided to the door.

"Hunt?" I asked.

"Yeah kind of thirsty" Rosalie answered. I looked at her she reminded me of Cassidy so much, every time I _really_ looked at her I could feel my heart break even more.

"Um okay" I mumbled understanding they were vampires. I just about sank into "robot mode" like my mom use to call it but I didn't want to do that again so I fought it.

I think I spaced out for a bit because the next thing I knew I was sitting beside Edward in the impala and we were driving down the highway.

I looked around confused not remembering even walking out of the club, my head was pounding, and it felt like I was about to throw up.

"Want me to pull over?" he asked probably hearing my thoughts.

"No…I'm fine" I lied.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up straight.

"You passed out, Alice told me to pick you up and bring you to the car. They're hunting on their way home. Alice told me to make sure you make it safely to the couch" Edward said not looking at me.

"Oh…did I by any chance fall flat on the floor when I passed out?" I asked rubbing the back of my head.

"Yes indeed you did" he said in a very proper gentlemen way I just about laughed.

"Indeed" I said with a little giggle.

"You just sang Rock star tonight and now your sitting here say "yes indeed you did" talk about multiple personalities" I laughed.

"I think I liked you better asleep" he said clenching his hands more tightly around the steering wheel.

"Why were you able to see up my skirt?" I asked and I pretended to pull it down more, it was just a mini jean skirt (that belonged to Alice she made me throw it on before we left) that probably rode up while I was past out.

"I have been fully concentrated on driving since the beginning of the trip all the way up until you woke up" he said very proper again.

"Hmm….okay….well I am very awake now so there is no point in you even bringing me home yet. Charlie won't be up in oh about 5 more hours" I said looking at the clock.

"Molly you consumed way to much alcohol tonight you need to sleep it off" he said focusing really hard on the road.

"Okay….pull into this hotel then" I said looking at him intently.

"No Alice said" he was starting to say but I froze him mid sentence and tried to turned the wheel under his frozen fingers just in time for the turn off.

I unfroze him right after I took the keys out of the ignition.

"Can't say no to me" I said I got out and walked over to the office. It was a good thing it was still open. As soon as I put my hand on the knob Edward was beside me.

"I would like one room" I said to the sleeping boy at the desk I poked him a little and he jolted up.

"One room please" I said again smiling at the barely teen-age boy's confused face that still looked too young to be working here.

"Um okay sure" he said pushing a couple keys on the keyboard and handling us a key.

"How old are you?" I had to ask.

"I just turned 14" he answered looking up from writing out the receipt

"That will be 46 dollars" he said yawning at the end.

"Here…try and get some more sleep" I said handing him a $100 bill.

"Thanks" he mattered laying his head back on the desk.

I grabbed Edward's shirt and led him out of there so the boy could sleep.

"Poor boy" I said looking back to him.

"All he was thinking about was you. He thought he was still dreaming when he woke up" Edward said.

"You know maybe we should get together and I can teach you how to leave peoples thoughts along" I said mainly to myself because I knew Edward wasn't listening right now.

"I am listening" he shot back defensively.

"Sure…lets go find our room" I said walking away from him.

"This is going to be a very long night" he muttered.

"It already is" I called back I turned into the door that was numbered P356.

I stared at it, this was very weird I looked around for the sign and finally realized.

"Oh Paradise" I sighed reading the name, I looked over to the next door and it said P357.

"P3 that is the name of your Grandmothers club isn't it?" Edward asked behind me.

"Was…she doesn't have it anymore, well she gave it to my uncle Chris" I breathed feeling his cold breath on my neck.

"I thought that's what you wanted" he said now inches away from touching me.

"I never thought you'd agree to it" I said sliding the key into the lock and opening the door.

"You were the one who said I can't say no to you" Edward said backing me to the bed.

* * *

**…..please review :P :D ****oh yeah and I know that it all happened very fast but I have a habit of spanning things out too much and my stories end up really long so I'm trying to not do that so I made a lot of things happen it this chapter sorry if it doesn't flow that good :P :D**

**XOXO**


	19. Options?

**Chapter 18:**** Options?**

_italic= thoughts_

* * *

"Edward" I said as he lowered me to the bed.

"Don't…I need to concentrate" he said gritting his teeth.

"_I don't want to hurt you" _he added in his mind leaning his head down. I felt his cold lips touch lightly against mine.

"I don't care if you hurt me…I want it" I said _not knowing why I felt that way but it felt like if I waited any longer I'd explode._

"well we don't want that now do we" Edward chuckled as he started to lightly kiss my neck I arched into him wanting more then just light feather touches.

"I want to enjoy ever minute of this" he said easily pushing me back flat on the mattress.

"Edward don't be easy on me…if it starts to hurt I'll freeze you" I said my breathing way past regular now and my heart pounding in my ears.

"You smell so good" he breathed smelling my neck.

"Focus Edward" I said not wanting to be bitten.

"I remember when we first met…do you?" he asked and I knew he wanted to continue to talk about something to keep his mind off eating me.

"No…will you tell me?" I asked before I let little moan escaped my mouth when he started kissing my neck, I knew he would only kiss it for a little while for the desire for my blood was too great for him to risk something like that.

"You were just 7 years old…but already so beautiful; your curly black hair was in pink-tails, but your eyes weren't as blue as they are now, you were so pale, I though for sure you were an immortal child. You walked right over to me and sat on my lap. That was the most bizarre thing that ever happened to me, this little girl climbed onto my lap claiming I will never hurt her, you did something no one in that room was ever expecting not even Alice or your mother…you kissed my cheek" Edward said at the last part he demonstrated and gave me a light peck on the cheek.

I felt his cold hands go under my shirt and I gasped, he chuckled and started to lift my shirt up. I had put on a thin long sleeved shirt just so they wouldn't see my scars.

"You ready?" he asked once he got my shirt to the top of my stomach, he knew as soon as he started he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Yes…please Edward now" I demanded having waited long enough.

**(EPOV)**

Hearing her speak those words almost made me take her right then but I couldn't lose my control she looked to fragile under me. I shook my head, I needed to taste her just once but I knew I would never forgive myself if I did, I would not be able to stop if I did. I touched my lips to hers once more and I felt her tongue run along my bottom lip wanting entrance but I just pulled back.

"I can't I don't want to hurt you" I said again removing my hands.

"Edward…just once" she begged.

"No I can't, I already feel like I can't control myself, I can't hurt you Molly you have to understand…I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. I can't explain it but ever since I saw you, ever since you climbed up onto my lap I've had this feeling about you…you're too special for me to just do this to you…we need to take it slow" I said not really knowing what she will do.

"Edward that's B.S. and you know it…that doesn't even make sense" she huffed pulling her shirt back down.

"It makes perfect sense I think I should get you home now" I said standing up and walking to the door.

"I am perfectly fine to drive myself thank you. I do not want to sit in that car with you for the rest of the trip. You can run home" she said pushing past me and then she was gone, teleported into the drivers seat. I looked to my hand where the key was but she had teleported that also.

She smiled but it wasn't one I would have liked to get it held lots of anger and hate in it.

"Great" I muttered as I looked around to make sure no one was watching and I took off running.

I ran beside her car the whole way home she knew I was there but refused to look at me, she had her music blasting and I saw the shiny little tears slide down her cheek but she made no noise what so ever with her mind racing a mile a minute I couldn't understand any of it,

**(MPOV)**

_How could this happen? How could I be so stupid? How could I want him like that…I've been hating him ever since I got here__, why all of a sudden do I have that feeling for him, that same feeling he says he's got for me? I've got to get a grip on myself. _

_I have three options I can either pretend this didn't happen, forgive him, or I can not forgive him and try to ignore him._

I had all night to decide but I have to have the answer by the morning if I have to spend the rest of the week with him.

* * *

**hey two chapters up this time because i was late not that late but still late :) and because somebody else finally reviewed :) i would like to thank that person and i would like to thank luvindrewfuller agian for staying with me this long....I LOVE YOU..... lol anyways more reviews more chapters :P :D**

**XOXO**


	20. Best part of believe is the Lie

**Chapter 19: The Best part of Believe is the Lie**

* * *

I knew Edward was hiding in the woods, so when I got home I grabbed my duffel bag out of the trunk. I set the crystals around the living room and said the spell to block powers from getting in.

I sat there for a very long time, thinking, _if I forgave him this week would go good for everyone, if I pretended nothing happened the week would go good for everyone but me, and the other choice just wasn't an option anymore._

_Tomorrow was only Wednesday Bella didn't get here until Friday I would have to forgive him I had no other choice._

I looked over at the clock and decided to have a little talk with Edward before Charlie woke up so I got up and grabbed one of the crystals and broke the shield.

"Edward" I said and by the time I sat back down he was standing by the TV.

"What is that?" he asked pointing at the "thing" in my hand.

"This is a crystal make a circle with them and it can protect you…or trap something. My aunt Prue charged a couple of them up and made a trap for a demon once; when it worked we started using it for more things. Like I just did now I made a shield so you couldn't hear my thoughts, there is different spells we can put on them to make them do different things." I said _explaining it like I would to a five year old._

"What did you call me in here for?" he asked ignoring my snide remarks I was making in my head.

"I forgive you…I understand that we should take it slow" _though I don't like it._

"Thank you Molly…I know you wont regret doing this" he said and in a flash he was sitting beside me.

"Just because we're taking it slow doesn't mean we can't practice" he said leaning into kiss me.

I could tell it was already hard for him to say we have to take it slow because of the desire I saw in his eyes, I knew it was not only for my blood.

I got lost in the kiss my heart pounded like there was no tomorrow and all my common sense went out the window as soon as his lips touched mine.

I don't know how long we sat there talking and occasionally he snuck a kiss but when I heard Charlie banging around upstairs I knew it was time for Edward to leave.

"Thanks for listening" I said looking into his topaz eyes.

"My pleaser" he said giving me one last quick kiss then he was gone out the window. I quickly lay back down and covered myself up just in time because Charlie was now down stairs.

"At least she's still sleeping" I heard Charlie say as he checked on me then he went off to the kitchen to make coffee and some breakfast.

"Charlie" I mumbled sleepily as I pretended to sit up and stretch and yawn.

"It's just me Mol go back to sleep its only 6:30" he whispered coming over to me and pushing my lightly to lie back down.

"It's okay Charlie I wanted to finish my homework. I forgot to ask you to wake me up early this morning but I guess you don't have to now because I'm up" I said with a big yawn at the end for show.

"Okay I'm just making some breakfast, what do you want?" he asked.

"Just some eggs and bacon would be nice" I said needing to have meat I hadn't had any in a while and needed my fix.

"Sure thing" he said walking back out and into the kitchen.

I got up and went up stairs with my bag. I changed into my Pajamas so Charlie wont get suspicious I had just kept the blanket over me so he wouldn't see my club clothes.

I went and got my books from Bella's room and brought them down stairs.

"So what do you have to do?" Charlie asked from the kitchen where I smelt the eggs on the stove.

"I just have to finish this poem my English teacher wanted us to write" I said sitting down and staring at the paper.

"What does it have to be about?" he asked. I had gotten him to talk a lot more in the past couple of days that was for sure.

"Just something, the teacher said to just write it and he'll grade it, that's why I'm having a hard time with it…but I'm almost done" I said biting on the end of my pen.

"Can I hear what you got so far?" he asked poking his head around the corner.

"I guess…I just saw something on TV last night that made me think of this" I lied.

"_The simplest words are the most profound,  
they show the truth, when all you know are lies.  
Painful secrets of a sick dark world  
the rapist in therapist a hidden disguise." _I looked up at him and he was listening very carefully_  
"Dark is the light while cold is the heat  
standing upon the empty shadows of lives incomplete." _I looked at him and shrugged.

"That's all I got so far…it needs a few more lines" I started biting the end of my pen again.

"Wow…that's great Molly" he said then he went to check the bacon that I smelled in the frying pan.  
_Believe what you will, be fooled to see  
Ignorance is bliss, but don't take it from me.  
Place hope in hopeless, something to dream,  
Truth in truthless a fake smile to scream.  
Love stands still while it watches you die,  
Keep dreaming because the best part of believe is the lie._

I stopped there know I exceeded what he asked and went to shower.

It was a very quick shower I got out and went through my bag until I found my yellow Roxy's and black and yellow Roxy t-shirt. I slipped them on and threw my hair into a ponytail.

I found a note on the table from Charlie he said to just call if I needed anything and that he might be home late again tonight.

I ate a couple pieces of bacon leaving my eggs then got my school stuff together I threw on one of my thin jackets thinking I wouldn't need Charlie's today and walked out the door locking it behind me.

I looked up and saw the Volvo in the drive way and all the Cullen kids were in it.

"Come on we're going to be late" Emmett said from the backseat.

"We can't all fit in there" I said bending over to see in the window and saw all of them crammed on the backseat with just Edward in the front.

"Yes we can, you and Alice are small so you two can equal one normal person" Edward joked earning a hit from both me and Alice.

"Well Emmett equals two people so we still can't fit" I said back.

"Just get in" Rosalie said Emmett was squishing her and Jasper didn't look all that comfortable (though I'm sure he didn't need to be) with Alice sitting on him and Emmett who kept moving around squishing both him and Rosalie.

"Alright fine then you explain to the cops why we don't get hurt when we crash" I mumbled as I walked around the car and got in.

"I won't crash I'm an excellent driver" Edward said taking off speeding.

"Sure you are" I muttered as we screeched into the parking lot at the school.

* * *

**lol just a normal morning.....Parenting 101 next chapter.......lol HOPE YOU LIKED IT........review and you'll see more :P :D**

**XOXO**


	21. Parents

**Chapter 20:**** Congratulations you're all parents**

* * *

"Come on Molly lets get to homeroom! Their going to announce it right after" Alice said jumping up and down as she took my hand and dragged me towards the door leaving the others to go their own way as they let the evil little pixie drag me off.

I had found out we have the same homeroom yesterday but didn't acknowledge it.

"Alice can you slow down please" I asked as we went right past my locker.

"We just passed my locker" I said trying to pull my arm once again out of her grasp.

"Oh sorry" she said stopping and turned around.

"I just want to get to the gym so we can start" she said very perky.

"Just let me drop my bag off" I laughed at her excitement.

"Well hurry up" she said already tugging lightly on my arm to try and get me to go

(Lightly for her but really hard for a normal person)

"Ow Alice that hurts…remember you're the only one here right now with super strength" I whispered the last part.

"Sorry let's go" she said as she started to just about carry me to building 6 our homeroom.

"You do know we have to wait until announcements are over because their going to do that last" I said hoping it will slow her.

"I know but still" she said and we ended up being the first in the room even before the teacher.

"We still have 20 minutes" I said slumped over the desk as I looked at the clock after we've been sitting there for a while already.

"oh they just decided to go right to it" she said coming out of a vision like John did…I never really knew when he had them so I sometimes would talk to him and he wouldn't have heard a thing I said, just like Alice did. I cringed at the memory and did my best to keep the lump in my throat down. Things about Gran and Cass I can at least handle a little better…but not Johnny he was mine, he was my twin brother. He literally was my other half.

"I'm sorry…your brother" I heard Alice say probably seeing me tell her about him.

"Yeah…you have your visions exactly like he does…I was trying to talk to you…just like I did him, I didn't know you were having one" I said smiling sadly.

"I never use to know when he had one until he told me" I said then to keep up my show I just shrugged it off.

"It's okay…now come on it's almost time" she said trying to cheer it up at the end.

"I don't see why you're so happy about this…I would personally like to skip it, if I'm going to live it for real I don't need lessons for it now" I sighed under my breath as everyone started to flood in.

"You're the one who needs it most then" Alice said out of the corner of her mouth.

"My mom didn't get this and she raised three perfectly fine children" I said back.

"You're here…and your siblings are making money off of her death…they also couldn't give a damn about where you are, sure they sent that CD and letters but that's it. They didn't try to look for you; John made a very poor attempt to stop you. But hey what do I know I've just been alive oh a little over 100 years" she shrugged.

"Wow I didn't mean to offend you its just I would prefer to avoid this stuff until I know I am" I said putting my hands up a little bit in surrender.

"Shush" she said when the teacher came in.

"I would like to call all juniors and seniors into the gym right a way please" she said and then there was a rush for the door, I wanted to wait until it calmed a bit but Alice pulled my out of my chair and right into the crowd.

I was relieved when we got to the gym all the other Cullen's were already there so we went to sit with them. Thankfully they were sitting in the back row.

The bleachers were filled with students who were all discussing (also thinking so I tuned them out) what the reason for the assembly could possibly be. What kind of torture were the faculty putting them through today?  
Mr. Anderson cleared his throat and began "The great State of Washington has mandated as part of the health course for your grades that we focus some time during this year on Sex Ed..." Emmett let out a loud whistle that caused the gym to erupt in laughter. "Thank you Mr. Cullen for your support of Sex Ed here at Forks High. As I was saying, we need to cover sex Ed AND parenting skills. The Sex Ed portion will be covered in your regular Health class. Right now, we wanted to present you with the requirements for the parenting skills project."

I looked over to Edward wondering if I should take down my shield so I can also know where this was going because the smile on his face told me he did and he mumbled something to like "this should be…different".

Mr. Anderson reached into a box and this horrible wailing sound started it took everything in me to _not_ freeze the evil little thing that was making the horrible noise.

"Congratulations you're all parents" he said holding up the little plastic doll.

"Now you will be doing this project in pairs, you will choose who you wish to be your partner but do it on your own please I will not be telling someone to be your partner. Gather up your courage and ask someone to be your baby daddy or mommy. Now as this is to prepare you for the real thing, as is everything you learn in high school, the girls of the groups will be the ones carrying the baby and will have to wear this" he said then pulling out a stuffed belly and breasts.

"Perfect" I moaned and I was not the only one other people moaned and shook their heads.

"If you do not participate in this then you will fail and repeat the grade" Mr. Anderson yelled annoyed that he had to be there telling us this stuff when he could have been with his wife or even better with his girl he's doing behind his wife's back.

"The babies will arrive Monday next week. I want to see how you and your partner handle the whole weekend with this" he said holding up the belly.

"By the end of the day you will have your partner and you will come and pick up your sympathy belly. Then for homework tonight you will tell your parents, then write a one page paper of their reaction and how it made you feel. Remember to tell them it's a school project first…" he was saying but when I looked around no one was listening.

I felt Edward's hand go to mine, and his breath in my ear.

"Look forward fast" he said then I did my breathing not doing so great anymore now that he was close I was sure Emmett and Rosalie could hear my heartbeat from the end of the row.

"Don't turn your head, just look straight. Mike Newton is trying to flag you down. I think he wants to be your baby's daddy" Edward said barely keeping in his laughter I had to hit him to stop it because that was the scariest thing I ever heard.

Great it was the first day all over again. I put my head in my hands and leaned over to Edward like I had a headache or something.

"Good job..." Edward said.

* * *

I blocked everything out feeling a real headache coming and by the time I opened them everything was almost over and some people were already leaving. I looked over to Edward and he smiled and kissed me.

"There, you're pregnant" he said.

"You know I was hoping our first time would take much longer then that." I joked.

"Very funny" he said giving me his half smile.

"Oh you have to tell Charlie I'm pregnant…he hasn't even met you officially yet." I said beating him with my Winchester smirk.

"OH Rosalie we get to tell Carlisle we're pregnant how fun" Emmett laughed.

I knew Alice was going to love this project.

"Remember to pick up your bellies after school today. Now report to second period please" Mr. Anderson said.

"You know…who said I'm going to be your partner? I could be anyone's partner I want" I said joking.

"Really…barely a second ago your heart was racing because I was this close" Edward whispered into my ear making me stiffen and forget how to breathe.

"Stop that" I said once I remembered how to form words.

Once he stood up I hit him in the gut playfully. "Do you just enjoy playing with my breathing? Or is it my heart you like to hear skip a beat? Because you're going to kill me one day you know" I said trying to be serious.

"Oh Molly nobody knows your seeing Edward now so there might be lots of people asking for you to be their baby mommy" Alice said as she skipped by us holding Jaspers hand.

"Might…what do you mean might?" I asked as she walked away.

Edward snickered and wrapped his arm around my waist. "She means, that everyone that wants to ask you is still in here" he said in my ear.

I looked around and Mike and Eric were still in here and I knew they wanted to ask.

"And most of the other boys that are still in here" Edward added to my thoughts.

"Great" I mumbled seeing like at least 20 boys still there.

"But…I can fix that" he said still in my ear.

I was beginning to say how when I felt his lips on my neck as he kissed along my jaw slowly moving towards my mouth.

I looked over to Eric and mouthed sorry, I liked Eric he was a nice friend and I felt bad doing this to him. But I was glad when I looked at Mike and he had a disgusted look on his face and he got up and almost ran out of the gym.

It took everything in me to keep in my moans as I felt his cold lips reach mine I closed my eyes and enjoyed. Until he couldn't take the desire anymore and took his lips off mine fast so we didn't get out of control.

"Well I guess we're having twins now…runs in my…" I was almost going to say blood but stopped.

"Sorry. what is the possibility of us having twins? I mean I'm a twin" I said quickly going back to the subject.

"Well…I guess we'll have to wait and see" he replied and we were off. We went our separate ways and I just about missed class. The rest of the day went by as a blur all I could think about was Edward. I answered any question thrown at me. At launch I sat with the Cullen's I was the only one eating at the table of course, I was really hungry but I ate as little as possible feeling like a pig sitting with all of them.

After launch I don't really remember what happened I just walked to my class then walked out and that continued until school let out.

* * *


	22. Daddy needs to loosen up

**Chapter 21: Daddy needs to loosen up :P**

It took a while to find a belly for me because I was so much smaller then all the other girls. We had just found one finally after everyone else had theirs and were getting the instructions and rules from Mr. Anderson.

"Oh god I can't believe I have to wear this until Monday" I said as Edward fastened me in.

Alice pulled a shirt out of her purse and threw it at me. "Here put that on." She said.

"Alice…where did you get this we just found out last night" I said looking at the black maternity shirt.

"I got it on my way home" she whispered and I looked at her longer dark blue one and Rosalie's white one.

"Thanks" I said as I tried to put it on but couldn't with the stupid belly in the way.

"Edward" I whined trying to reach and pull it down.

I felt his cold hands on mine pulling them away and pulling the shirt the rest of the way.

From what I heard we had to do pretty much everything in the stupid belly, Mr. Anderson said the only thing we could take it off for was to shower.

He let us go and said he wants our paper on his desk tomorrow. All the boys were helping his girlfriend or partner walk because none of us could see our feet anymore. I looked over and Alice and Rosalie were walking, pretty much gliding, normally. I hadn't even tried to walk yet I could barely hold myself up. I had a hard time without the 100 pound belly on already, and now I'm supposed to walk around with it on.

"Edward this thing weighs more then me how am I supposed to walk?" I asked.

"Just try" Edward said standing beside me I was hoping ready to catch me if I fall.

"I wouldn't…"Alice was saying but I had already started to walk and I ended up tripping over my own feet and falling onto my back.

"Even try that…you okay Mol?" Alice asked while Edward picked me back up.

"I already hate this" I moaned as my back started to hurt. Open wounds may heal fast but my power does nothing to aches and pains.

"Just let Edward hold up the weight, and you move your feet" Alice said patting her stomach.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist not able to reach all the way because of the belly. I grabbed his shoulder and we started walking.

"Okay the ride home is going to be way more squished" I said remembering we were all in the Volvo.

"It's going to be like one of those clown cars when we get out it will seem like there's all the room in the world in that tiny car. When truth is we were squished" I said as we got to the tiny silver Volvo.

I tried to get in and almost ended up on my back again if it wasn't for Edward standing behind me. He lifted me and gently put me in the passenger side. My stomach almost hit the dashboard if I was any bigger it probably would have.

"So we're going to tell Charlie…Alice and Rosalie are going to tell Carlisle and Esme…we'll go back to your house after supper and start our papers" I said not bothering to try and put my seat belt on with the huge belly.

"Yes" Alice chirped from the back seat. I didn't even want to look back there; I was scared of what it would look like, poor Jasper and Emmett.

We dropped them off and Edward zoomed back to my house and I handed him my phone.

"What is this for?" he asked looking at the little pink cell phone he now held in his hand.

"To call Charlie we need him home right now if you want to get this over with" I said.

"Can't you do that? He is your father" Edward said pushing the phone back to me.

"Not really…plus you were the one who got me pregnant now you have to pay" I smirked.

"I never touched you!" he said and to tell the truth he looked scared.

"Well this is pay back for last night" I said taking the phone and dialing the numbers.

"That is for your own good Molly! We can't…"he was saying but I held the phone up to his ear.

"_Hello"_ I heard Charlie say from the other side.

"Um…hello chief Swan…this is Edward Cullen" he said and I swore I saw him get paler.

"_Oh yeah. Your one of Dr. Cullen's kids?"_ Charlie asked.

"Yeah that's right…" Edward said looking over to me.

"_What is it you want Edward?"_ Charlie asked.

"Um…I'm…I'm dating Molly…we just sort of started when she first got here and…well…we have something to tell you…it's important" Edward said.

"_Molly didn't tell me she was dating anybody"_ Charlie said acting like a father, not know Edward already knew he wasn't my real one.

"um…sorry about that sir…I wanted to tell you but Molly said to wait" Edward said I could hear the nervousness dripping off each and every word he said like I was really pregnant and Charlie was going to find a way to kill him.

"_Yeah she is kind of stu__bborn like that…I'll be home in half an hour"_ Charlie said then he hung-up.

"There that's done…what next?" Edward asked looking over to me with a glint of fear in his eyes.

"We go inside…and get ready" I said opening my door and motioning for him to get out and go around to help me.

Edward lifted me up when he got to my side I didn't expect it and my breathing got funny and my heart sped up again. He was so close all I had to do was tilt my head a little.

He gently put me down once we got to the kitchen and started making me something…I don't know what it was but it smelled good. I learned how to cook from Gran; she taught me everything she knew. Cassidy didn't want to learn so it was just us two, that was our alone time together, when she was teaching me. I knew every smell, every taste, and every color of food. Edward wouldn't let me look and see what he was making so I was going on smell. I sat down and waited then I remembered.

"Can you help me out of this?" I asked standing back up and lifting the shirt a little bit.

"You aren't allowed to take it off, only for showering" Edward said being the good boy again.

"Edward, help me out of this or I'll freeze you and kick you in the…" I wish I could have kept going but Edward stopped me by lifting off the shirt.

"Thank you" I said as he was undoing the straps.

"We need it off or it won't look real" I said shaking the stiffness out of my shoulders from just the few hours I've been wearing the thing.

"He's going to kill me when he finds out" Edward said hiding the belly in the empty cupboard.

"Oh don't be silly…your already dead" I laughed nervously hoping to take some weirdness out of this…because we're going to. (I stopped myself knowing he was listening)

"Exactly how are we going to explain when the bullet doesn't do anything?" he asked.

"He won't shoot you! Edward…to him…yeah we just met, but you and I both know what we have is more then teenage love…we're known each other a lot longer then a few days…and. I think Daddy needs to loosen up a bit more…this should be fun" I grinned.

**(A.N. I was going to make these two chapters but since it's been a while since I updated…I think…I'm going to just put it all in one :P :D)**

Edward sat a very good smelling plate of food in front of me after we went over our plan a few times.

"What is it?" I asked looking at all the green stuff on the plate.

"Its stir-fry" Edward said watching me closely.

"Is it not good?" He asked slowly.

"Um…the meat smells great…but what's with the green stuff?" I asked poking a long green thingy around the plate.

"I heard it was good for humans to eat sometimes…vegetables I think they're called. Alice also told me it's good for the baby" he said joking on the last one (I hoped)

"Yes it's good for _Humans _but last time I check I wasn't…and as far as I know neither is this baby. Your full vampire and I have some vampire blood in me so I'm pretty sure this little thing here wont like this" I said as I started picking the meat out of the stir-fry.

"Your sure picky you do know that right?" Edward said watching my every move.

"When was the last time you spent time with someone like me?" I asked.

"Someone who's picky, sarcastic, demanding, adorable…oh yeah and very hard to ignore?" he asked in a silly playful voice I've never heard on him.

"Yeah" I said with a mouth full of delicious meat.

"Well to tell the truth…your mother. I am very grateful you're not as bad as her" he winced.

"In all your years of living the one person you've meet who is more "infuriating" then me…was my mother? You're serious?" I asked raising my eyebrows. I knew all Halliwell's were like this but hey there has to be worse people out there.

"Halliwell trait" Edward asked.

"Yes…there are many, many traits we have in our family, stubbornness, sarcasm, brown hair, brown eyes, oh and also the whole Charmed thing" I said nonchalantly.

"Well I guess you are more like you father then…black hair, blue eyes" Edward said.

"Yeah…from my Grandpa actually…Blue eyes runs in his family" I said looking down.

"You look beautiful" he said staring at me. There was a very long silence with me eating and him just looking at me.

"Okay Edward your starting to freak me out now" I raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry…its hard not to admire what a beautiful young woman you have become…its feels like only yesterday you were climbing onto my lap" he said still mesmerized in me.

"Yes and now I'm carrying your baby" I joked hoping he would just stop it and act normal now.

"What!" I heard Charlie say from the kitchen door. I looked over slowly and there he was…why didn't I hear him…why didn't Edward hear him? Oh yeah right too caught up in each other to notice.

"Um…I'm pregnant" I blurted out. And it looked like it took a while for the words to reach him and for him to know he heard it right. Then the next thing I know he's on the ground…fainted.

"Crap…Edward can you…I don't know move him" I said standing up and going over to him. He had bumped his head on the counter and was now unconscious on the floor.

"He's fine there" Edward said standing behind me.

"His heart is still beating" he added with a chuckle.

"Not funny" I said trying to turn Charlie over and make him as comfortable as possible.

* * *

* * *


	23. This is Dirt to Esme Cullen

**Chapter 22: This Is Dirty To Esme Cullen**

* * *

It was a while before Charlie finally came around, Edward and I had already finished our homework, everything besides our paper.

We waited until he sat down to continue our conversation.

"You're pregnant?" he asked after a while.

"…not really" I said I tried to continue but Charlie wouldn't let me.

"What do you mean "not really" there's just yes or, no with this Molly" Charlie said and by the way he said it I got a little scared.

"It's for a project" I said and it seemed like I could only get bits and peaces of information out at a time before he interrupted and got the wrong idea.

"That's just gross Molly! What kind of a project is it?" he said his voice rising slightly.

"Parenting 101…see" I got up and went to get the belly.

"It's just fake" I shrieked as I ran back to protect Edward because Charlie was reaching for his gun.

"It's fake" I said again pointing to the stuffed belly that now lay on the floor.

"…god, Molly, don't scare me like that….I've only been your father for a week you can't be pregnant" he sighed sitting down and clicking his gun back in place.

"We're supposed to write a paper on how our parents would react" I shrugged.

"I would have killed him if it was real" Charlie said looking at Edward with a little twinge of hate in his eyes. If I was listening to his thoughts right now they would probably be thinking of different ways to kill Edward if it were real, because Edward looked like a dear in head lights.

"Sorry dad…um…Edward cooked some stir-fry if you want some…we still have to tell Dr. Cullen" I said pointing to the door.

"Oh well tell me how that goes…better yet tell me what happened with his other daughters…you have sisters right Edward?" Charlie asked smiling, seeing him smile always made him look younger.

"Yep…two Alice and Rosalie" Edward replied still a little on edge.

"Oh yeah…well make sure she's back before 9:30…school night" Charlie said getting up and grabbing a plate. He was quite a bit taller then Edward, with them standing beside each other you could tell.

"Sure thing dad, see you" I said on our way out.

"What was he thinking?" I asked once we were back in the Volvo and driving away.

"he wished he put you in a all-girls school instead…oh yeah and he thought of many different ways he could kill me if I ever do anything to you…he particularly liked the one when he shot me" Edward grimaced.

"You can't die" I reminded him.

"Yes but in Charlie's mind I can"

"Has Alice told Carlisle yet?" I asked changing the subject.

"I don't know… I'm not the one who could see the future" he said with a chuckle.

"Smart ass" I mumbled as I looked out the window.

"How did you like super?" he asked.

"Well first of all it's only 4:30, that's a little early for super, it was good but I will be hungry again soon…that happens when I eat regularly…I tend to want to more" I shrugged.

"We're almost there" he said and when I looked out the window I saw something. It looked like a ghost…it looked familiar…it wasn't a ghost…it was Johnny.

I blinked and he was gone…that wasn't a good sign, he never uses that power…we promised each other to never use it. It's too dangerous to use it; we have to slip into a coma for it to work because it literally makes us ghosts. We never told anyone about that power just like I never told anyone about most of mine. I couldn't ever do that power because of my heart…it slows down far too much and I could die.

"Just keep driving…it's not real" I said when I felt him slow the car.

"But you thought…" he said.

"It was just a thought Edward please keep driving…" I said glancing back to where _**I thought **_I saw him.

"Carlisle and Esme aren't home yet" Edward said.

"Let's go then" I said in a happy way letting him know I want to forget about the ride over.

He went and got the belly out of the trunk and was holding it with two fingers as he walked over to me.

"Edward it's just a stuffed belly hold it properly" I said trying not to laugh at big strong vampire Edward holding the stomach like that.

"I think you should put it back on" he said walking up the stairs in front of me.

"No it's heavy" I whined hanging off of him as we went through the door.

"Oh how did it go?" Alice asked jumping out of no where as soon as we walked in and scaring the hell out of me.

"Oh God Alice you scared the hell out of me!" I said playfully hitting her arm.

"Sorry…how did it go?" she asked again jumping up and down.

"fine I guess…he just about killed Edward though, and when I said it was fake he thought of many ways he could have killed Edward if it were real" I laughed seeing the look on Edwards face again.

"You can't die" Alice said frowning.

"I can in Charlie's mind" Edward growled again getting tired of being teased by this.

"Come on Molly" he said grabbing my arm and slinging me on to his back.

Edward brought me to the kitchen asking if I wanted anything as he put me down.

"Um…maybe a steak, or hamburger…very rare please" I smiled.

"I think we might have an apple and a couple of nuts" he laughed.

"EW well no thanks then" I said scrunching my noise up at the healthy stuff.

"At least have the apple…it's good for the baby" Edward joked tossing the apple back in forth in his hand.

"We've already been through this Edward; this baby has too much vampire in her to want anything _green. _You're a vampire and I've got the blood. So this baby will most likely not like this_"_ I said playing along.

"no, no, no you have very little vampire blood in you, you've only got…well I guess you've got all the good parts of it…the beauty, the immortality…the only thing you don't got is the gracefulness. You've also got a reason to live… there's no point in living forever if you have nothing to live for" he smirked.

"What do I have to live for?" I asked my curiosity peaked.

"Me of course" he said cocky, _smart ass._

"Oh don't forget I can also still reproduce, eat, I can sometimes sleep, and my many "charms", so to speak" counting them on my fingers.

"Yes…all good things" he nodded staring at me.

"Ha yeah right, you try saying that during my time of the month" I said breaking the silence.

"Edward you have got to stop staring at me…it's freaking me out" I said after another long silence and after my cheeks had gone all shades of red.

"You're beautiful…the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He said looking deep into my eyes it felt like he was looking into my soul.

"I think you'll change your mind when you see our baby" I joked rubbing my stomach for effect.

"What!" I heard Carlisle say from the kitchen doorway probably standing there the whole time. Since he was a vampire neither Edward nor I saw him or heard him.

_Just great! Not this again!_

I looked over and there he was standing with Esme, who was looking just as shocked as he was, and Alice and Rosalie standing behind them.

"Um…um…hi Carlisle" I said seeing the angry, shocked, confused look on his face.

"You're…you're pregnant?" he asked frowning.

"Um…yes?" I said looking over to Edward and then to Alice who nodded and quickly stuck up a thumb and put it down before anyone else saw.

"…how….when?" he asked.

"Well…Carlisle I think you should know the how, either that or we might have to send you back to medical school" I laughed nervously.

"Edward how did this happen?" he asked ignoring my remark while his "kids" behind him were struggling to contain their laughter.

"Last night we stopped at a hotel and things got out of control" he said looking down.

"Are you sure…that was only last night" Esme said speaking for the first time.

"well I grew very fast…um, my family had found it had to do with the vampire blood my brother and I have in us…the baby, since it has both mine and Edwards is growing faster" I said pulling that one right out of the hat.

I stole a glance out of Carlisle's mind and he was hoping this was a joke like Alice's and Rosalie's.

"Ok! Okay it not real" I said and the way I said it reminded me of Aunt Phoebe.

"For goodness sake!" Carlisle said throwing his arms up and walking out.

"ALL of your cars, gone, SOLD" he yelled going up to his office to put them on EBay or something.

"Crap…well he can't sell my car" I said grinning.

"Oh I can" he yelled back.

"NO you can't you don't own it! And I'm not your child!" I yelled. It was weird having a fight with someone in a different room. With someone I wasn't related to…Halliwell …siblings…you kind of get the idea.

"We'll see what Charlie says about it then" Carlisle said.

"We'll get it back" Emmett said patting my shoulder.

"We'll have to see what website he's using…EBay would be the obvious one…maybe Buy, Sell, and trade" I said looking over to Alice for conformation.

"Yeah…it's EBay" she nodded.

"You guys should know better…and honestly Edward…it is very possibly for **her** to get pregnant. Maybe not by a vampire but still…ALL of you aren't allowed to drive…for a week" Esme said with her hands on her hips.

"That's if Carlisle doesn't sell our cars?" Rosalie asked.

"I will talk to him. You guys…know better then to do that to your father" she said shaking her head.

"…um…what about me…? Can I drive?" I asked raising my hand then pointing at myself.

"…seeing as how you are not my child I can't do anything to you" she grumbled.

"But you'll have to give everyone else a ride for participating in their plan" she said doing the only thing she could.

"Now all of you will clean the house…then do your homework!" she said then she turned and went upstairs to Carlisle.

I looked around the already too clean house and almost laughed.

"She wants us to clean this?" I asked raised eyebrows.

"There isn't even one speck of dust here" I added running my finger over the coffee table.

"This is dirty to Esme Cullen" Edward groaned.

* * *


	24. Just Checking

**Chapter 23: Just Checking**

* * *

"Edward…it's already past 9:30…Charlie is probably having a panic attack by now either that or grabbing his gun and climbing into his police car" I said as I laid in Edwards arms in his room on his couch.

"You don't have to sleep do you?" he asked playing with a strand of my hair.

"Its kind of necessary and besides Charlie is waiting" I said making a very poor effort to sit up.

"He's probably sleeping" Edward reassured me.

"Probably…not" I said.

"Alright fine…I wanted to hunt tonight anyways" he grumbled sitting up.

I stiffened at his words. "I am perfectly fine, I just want to be safe" he said.

"Sorry…reflex, you know the whole survival instincts." I shrugged.

"…I have been hunting almost every night…since I first saw you…something about your scent…if I don't hunt… I don't think I can resist you. With humans it is much, **much** easier, but you, no you just have to be so damn tempting" he said but the whole time he was saying it he was smiling so it made it a little harder for me to be scared.

"My "sister" is going to be here tomorrow" I said.

"Sister?" he asked.

"Charlie's real daughter is coming to live with him…her name is Bella" I said.

"Bella…hmm, so it's Molly and Bella Swan?" Edward asked.

"yeah…I wonder how old she is…from what I can tell from her room she's 3…from the pictures Charlie has in the living room, I'd say about 13 or 14" I shrugged.

"She'll be here tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah…Friday right" I said standing up and stretching.

"Stupid belly" I mumbled after I fell back onto the couch.

"Four more days then you can take it off" Edward said into my ear.

"Edward you have got to stop doing that…my heart can't take it" I breathed.

"What if I can't?" he asked giving me a very light feather kiss on the cheek.

"Then you'll just have to explain why my heart all of a sudden jumps out of my chest" I joked with wide eyes and lips pursed like Gran use to do when she was playing around with Gramps.

"Well I guess we should get you home. Alice has a t-shirt she wants you to grab before you leave, it's for you to wear tomorrow" he said helping me stand up. He swept me off my feet again and carried me out.

"I thought she gave me all the clothes when this first started?" I grumbled, not that I didn't like clothes it was just Alice was always throwing them at me.

"That is **so **cute. The baby belly just adds a little more cuteness to the whole thing" Alice chirped when we walked into her room.

"Yes but I would like to use my own two feet sometime you know" I joked truth was I loved it.

"I knew that" Edward breathed into my ear replying to my thoughts.

"So where'd Mr. Jazz man go isn't he supposed to be tending to your every need, miss mommy?" I asked in my Halliwell way.

"They already left for hunting…their going to bring me and Rose back…something. Edward's going to go when he gets back" she said.

"I'm pretty sure you can hunt with that thing on Al…or do you think you'll look funny?" Edward asked.

"Just go drop her off you smart ass" Alice said throwing the t-shirt at me, again.

"Technically I am pretty smart…but it has nothing to do with my ass" Edward said and she was just about to throw her book or what ever at us and Edward ran out of the house very fast.

"Why do you bug her like that?" I asked after my organs caught up.

"Because I can't understand how something so small…can be so annoying…she's my little sister Molly" he shrugged as he took off in a speed almost normal.

"Sibling stuff…still you can be a little nicer" I said defending the title of little sister.

He ran me home at vampire speed not bothering to drive and put me down at the front door.

"Goodnight" he said.

"Don't worry I'll look after little Edie boy here" I said tapping my stomach.

"Don't roll over…her" Edward said not hiding his effectiveness of the word "her".

"Better get a good night sleep, love, your sister will be here tomorrow…all will change…" he said and he couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and just burst out.

"Why are you laughing? I'm the one carrying the little thing…and I have to meet my new sibling tomorrow" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"I was just imagining her face when she's sees you with this on" he said.

"Just go hunt" I said sending him away.

I walked inside and just as I thought Charlie was sitting in the living room waiting for me.

"Hey daddy you can go to bed now" I said walking in very slowly. Edward wasn't there to help me so I was leaning on anything stable enough.

"Oh hey Molly…have a good time?" he asked standing up.

"Yeah…this stupid belly is too heavy for me" I whined flopping on the couch after the long walk from the door.

"That's what you get for getting knocked up" Charlie joked.

"Not funny…so…did you get Bella's room ready yet?" I asked.

"yeah…I talked to her about it and she said it was cool if you shared a room…so I ordered two beds from the store they're going to be delivered here tomorrow morning, the sales lady picked the sheets and stuff…Purple, flowers, I don't know. But yeah, I was going to bring you along but you were kind of busy sleeping" he said.

"Oh yeah…sorry I tend to do that sometimes" I said remembering my 24 hour nap.

"I pick Bells up around 3 you'll be just getting off school by the time we get back…either that or you can stay at the Cullen's until we _do _get back" he said.

"Did you tell her about my project? I don't want her to think I'm…" I said.

"I told her…she's about 17 so she gets it…she's glad she's not here for it" he said.

"Wait she's 17?" I asked.

"Yep a year older then you" Charlie nodded. He was talking way more then I ever thought he would.

"Okay…so…um…" I wanted to take a shower but I couldn't take the belly off by myself and I was kind of scared to ask Charlie because he didn't want to deal with girl stuff and I wasn't wearing a shirt underneath the belly.

"What is it Mol?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Um, nothing it's just…" then I made a little motion with my hands and froze him.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello Molly" Alice said from the other end.

"Hey Al…do you think you can come over and…" and of course she already knows what I need and finishes my sentence.

"And take the belly off? Sorry Mol but I'm kind of busy right now…but I can send one of the guys over" she said probably smiling.

"Alice come on we both know you're not really busy" I whined.

"No, I really am, I'm picking out what I'm going to wear tomorrow" she said making ruffling sounds.

"Fine then…is Edward home?" I asked.

"No he's still out hunting…he's not going to be back until morning" Alice said.

"Is anyone else there? Why don't you send Rose over" I said fully knowing Rosalie hated me but it was better then Jasper or Emmett doing it.

"She won't go" Alice said.

"Esme?" I asked.

"No her and Carlisle went to visit a friend they'll be back tomorrow night" Alice said.

"Alright, fine! I guess you can send one of the boys over…Charlie is going to unfreeze soon. Just tell them to wait outside until Charlie goes to bed." I huffed.

"Okay I'll send Jazzy over…he's very under control right now" she promised me.

"Great" I said with fake amusement.

"Okay he'll be over in a second…give or take" she said then without a goodbye she hung up the phone I went as fast as I could into the living room before Charlie unfroze.

"I'm just going to have a shower…after I finish up my homework. You can go to bed now" I said pointing behind me to the stairs.

"Okay g-night Mol" he said getting up and as he walked passed me he ruffled my hair.

"oh yeah before I forget my old friend Billy is coming over tomorrow while I go pick Bells up…do you think you can let him in?" he asked after he stopped on the stairs and turned around.

"Um…sure I guess" I said slowly.

"Thanks, him and his son Jacob will be here around 4. We might be back by then but if we're not you know what to do" he said turning.

"Do they know I'm not really your daughter or do I have to call you daddy?" I asked loudly as I walked back to the living room and sat on the couch/ bed.

"No one here knows you're not my daughter Mol, and besides you call me dad when it's just me and you anyways" he said back from the top of the stairs.

"Just checking" I mumbled.

* * *

**Okay now I was getting a little bored so I jumped a few days…so it is now going to be Friday the next chapter…that means Bells (Bella) will be in the story sooner. Also in the next chapter will be a cute little scene between Jasper and Molly, while Jazz tries to take the belly off for her…I think anyways that's what I'm contemplating right now…****I have a lot of ideas where this is going to go, so please keep reading because this is going somewhere…some people may not like it if they are big Edward fans…its not too much of a Edward smasher but it does have some bad things about him in it….they will all get resolved in the end….I think. That is only if the story ends up where I think it will. Nothing has really happened how I expected so yeah just hang in there with me…I can be very unpredictable sometimes… I don't really like it…please review and I'll try update as fast as I can….may not be Edward smashing remember that. Please don't flame me if it is (there was some bad stuff in New Moon with him too so please). I like Edward just as much as the next girl. But this is about Molly so yeah…review for more info. **


	25. Long and Pointless

**Chapter 24:**** Very long and rather pointless**

* * *

Jasper was standing by the window as soon as Charlie started snoring.

"Let's just get this over with okay?" I said standing up and then of course falling back down.

"You can't even stand up with the thing on" he chuckled.

"Just get it off please" I whined holding out my hand for him to help me up.

"Oh please Jazz I am not in the mood to be turned-on right now okay, so stop sending me it" I said when I all of a sudden felt like it.

"Sorry" he said holding in his smile.

"What's up with you anyways? I thought you had the hardest time out of all the others with the whole "vegetarian" thing" I asked.

"Well…I don't want to hurt you Molly, when I first met you, when you were only 3, it felt like I had this instant bond with you. I had no thought or want to kill you, or drink you. It felt like…it wasn't love like you and Edward have; it was more sibling or parent love, friendship more likely. It was so hard to walk away from you, to leave you crying on the stairs" he said coming over to help me stand.

"What do you mean "crying on the stairs"?" I asked trying to imitate his southern drawl that was barley audible in his voice.

"Well, as you were only 3, you were crying on the staircase begging Edward not to leave. Your father was the one who didn't want you anywhere near us, he told Edward to stay away from you." Jasper said.

"Turn around" he added.

"Um…I think we should do this in the bathroom…just incase I bump into Charlie upstairs and he wonders why I took it off downstairs" I said then I wondered how I was going to get upstairs.

"I'll carry you" he said probably feeling my insecurity.

"Thanks" I said then waited for him to easily pick me up, I awkwardly sat in his arms unsure of what to do.

"So Molly…what will you do when Charlie notices you don't age in a few years?" he asked as he quietly brought me upstairs.

"well I wasn't going to be staying here that long…just a few years, I guess until I'm done school…though I've already done it" I shrugged as he set me down in the bathroom, I hadn't even noticed getting upstairs or opening the door.

"I sort of figured; your mother was very smart too" he said going behind me. While still sort of holding me up by the waist he took off my shirt with out a problem.

"Did Alice tell you what my future is?" I asked wondering if I could get him to spill the beans.

"I couldn't tell you even if she did…sorry Molly but nothing will go as it's supposed too if you know" he said undoing one of the belts.

"Maybe its better that way…. Not leaving your future to chance. Chance hasn't been very good to me."

"I know how you feel. I spent over 200 years without Alice; those were the worst of my life. I was 16 when I entered the army; I worked my way up and was soon one of the best. I was escorting some civilians out of the city and went back to make sure everyone was out, on my way out I ran into three beautiful women." He said undoing the last belt.

He grabbed hold of it so it didn't fall.

"They were vampires?" I asked.

"Yes…They took me into their clan then, they weren't vegetarians. They killed thousands, millions maybe, and I helped. Until I finally had enough of it, I was sick with myself. I was sitting in a coffee shop when she walked in. she walked right up to me and held out her hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing…and for the first time in almost a century…I felt hope." He said each and every word laced with love.

"That's sort of what happened with me and Edward…when I climbed onto his lap?" I asked blushing for jumping to that when Jasper just told me the sweetest thing and I was only thinking of me and Edward.

"Yeah…you kissed him you know…right on the cheek. You told him he wouldn't hurt you, Edward was feeling so uneasy then, with this little girl on his lap who claimed she was safe right were she was. Anyways…your all done…did you want me to wait outside till your done?" he asked pointing out the little bathroom window.

"That would actually be very helpful of you Jazz…Alice won't mind will she?" I asked holding the belly to my chest as I turned around.

"Um want me to grab you a robe or something?" he asked like the perfect southern gentleman he was.

"Um no I'll just…" I said then I flicked my hand at the stuffed thing and it froze in mid air and I let go of it.

"Okay…just give me a call when your done…I'll be up in that tree in the front yard or something" he said giving me a little nod and then he was gone out the bathroom window.

I took the rest of my clothes off and started the water; I looked at myself in the mirror started with my hair, I should dye it, reddish maybe, get colored contacts and I won't look like mom anymore. There was nothing I could do about the color of my skin I had tried tanning before and it didn't really do anything.

I had gained a bit of weight this week, mostly because Edward and Alice were practically forcing the food down my throat. I was almost a full 90 now and soaking wet I would be at least 93.

I stood under the nice hot water for a while relieving my aching back. I really didn't like the fact my power didn't take care of aches and pains it was only open wounds it healed.

My mother said it was a blessing and a curse, because I would have to **want** to get hurt all the time for me to be invincible. I never learned how to want to get hurt so it was the only rare occasion that I didn't get hurt when I did something, like when dad taught me how to ride a bike. Him, Grandpa, and Uncle Chris brought us to an old dirt road and were running around holding our bikes up while I yelled for them to run faster.

I fell the second they let go but I was so happy I couldn't even cry.

I quickly washed my hair and body and shut the water off. I slipped my underclothes on and my shorts then called Jasper back through the bathroom window.

"That was quick…I have a feeling we're going to be doing this a lot" he said smiling that cute side smile I usually saw on my dad.

"What did Alice tell you?" I asked playfully glaring at him.

"Nothing" he said still smiling innocently.

"well hurry and put this thing back on me I'm tired" I said I was always tired after a hot shower, as I said before it was because I was always so cold, the hot water made me sleepy.

"Okay" he said then he did everything in vampire speed and I almost fell when he let go so suddenly.

"Sorry…want help back down to your couch?" he asked lifting me and bringing me down without waiting an answer.

"thanks Jazz…now go look after your Pregnant…wife" I said frowning I never really knew their relation ship but with them being alive so long I guess I figured they were married.

"Alright…remember to wake up in the morning" he said and I could see his perfect white teeth smile in the dark.

* * *

I fell asleep as soon as he left, when I woke up it was about 8:15 I had to go in 15 minutes. Charlie was already gone I was about to get up and run to get ready but I couldn't stand up.

"Shit, um…EDWARD, JASPER, someone" I said pouting the last one.

I teleported my bag to me and got the shirt Alice gave me to wear, I used my power to get my clothes off and used it to get my clean ones on, I don't know why I didn't think of it before.

I sat there on the couch wondering what to do; I couldn't drive myself to school now. Or could I?

I went over to the window and looked around, everyone was gone, at work, school, and the next house was at least half a mile from ours. No one was walking by so I teleported myself and my school bag into my car.

I was just about getting smashed by the steering wheel; I moved my seat back with much effort.

"I can breath" I said happily to myself. I backed out and went to school.

"What are you doing? I went to your house to pick you up and you weren't there" Edward said partly worried partly angry.

"Relax Edie Boy I'm here in one piece and that is all that matter" I joked grabbing his arm as we walked into school.

"Well I'll see you later" I said once we got outside of homeroom.

"Alice will help you walk…then Jasper, Emmett, probably not Rosalie" he said as he opened the door and out skipped Alice.

"So you're just going to pass me from one person to the other? Boy I feel special" I joked as I grabbed onto Alice's arm.

"You're lucky you have almost every class with at least one of us" Alice said as she turned me to class.

"Bye Edward…" I called back, I wasn't able to get anything else in before Alice dragged me into class and sat me down.

* * *

The day was very long and rather pointless if you ask me, I was handed from person to person in the hall way or they were waiting outside my class. At the end of the day I was glad it was my biology class with Edward so I didn't need to embarrass myself with one of the others by tripping or something.

"I have to go home, Charlie's friend Billy and his son are coming over before he gets back with Bella so I have to go let them in" I said as we stood by my car.

"Okay…see you tonight? I'll sneak in the living room window" I whispered in my ear, I almost stopped breathing completely when I felt his hot breath in my ear.

"I'm sharing a room with Bella now…I could wait down stairs for you though…then you can bring me to bed" I said wondering if he's okay with that.

"Whatever you want, I'll leave you time also to bound with your older sister" he joked.

* * *

**Okay Bella WILL be in the next chapter…please review****…there is NO secret meaning g behind the title…this chapter is a little tiny bit long but it IS NOT pointless…. :P :D**

**XOXO**


	26. Stupid clueless Vampire Family

**Chapter 25:**** Billy and Jacob Black**

* * *

I got home and Billy was already there, he also brought a big red truck with him.

"You must be Molly; Charlie hasn't stopped talking about you since you got here" the man in the wheel chair said when I was trying to get out of my car.

"Jacob help her out cant you see she's having a hard time" Billy said looking back at the young boy who was pushing him, they were both dark skinned. Indians I was guessing.

"I'm fine thank you" I said grabbing the door and pulling myself up and almost falling back down again but Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Come on I'll bring you inside" Jacob said holding me up.

He reminded me of Nolan, Pa's grandson I met him once when I was younger. Pa brought him with him one time when he came to visit.

"I'm sorry it's just this stupid belly thingy…I can't take it off until Monday" I said.

"S-okay Molly, we'll be out of your hair soon, we just brought Charlie the truck for Bella. Her home coming present" Billy said smiling motioning towards the big red truck that now sat in the driveway.

"Nice" I said trying not to sound too sarcastic.

"That you're Impala?" Jacob asked.

"Yep it was my grandfathers" I nodded looking back to my beautiful baby.

"67?" he asked as he stopped at the door.

"Yep still runs perfect too. I keep it all up to date and everything" I said taking the key out of my pocket and handing it to Jacob to open.

"So Molly tell me…how's you mother?" Billy asked when we were all sitting in the living room. I tensed up and looking at him in shock hoping I could still lie and say she's dead.

"Um…she died…a few months ago" I choked out.

"Prudence right…she was such a beautiful young lady…shame she had to go that way though. You look just like her" Billy said looking right back at me, it felt like his black eyes were peering straight into my soul seeing everything I was trying so hard to hide.

"How do you know my mother?" I asked giving up.

"Your mother got around a lot in her time. That's all I can say right now molly. For all we know Charlie is your real dad…I only met your mother once, she only had one child, you, and she wouldn't say who the father was" Billy shrugged. The only child he's talking about was probably Cass, she doesn't know who her father is…but I do. Andy Trudeau Jr.

"Um…yeah…she told me about dad just before she died" I said.

"What was her last name? I know it wasn't Swan because Charlie was only married once."

I thanked god he didn't know our last name or he would know I was lying.

"Turner…our last name was Turner" I lied.

"How's school going?" Jacob asked.

"Pretty good I guess, until they gave us this project" I said patting the stupid stuffed thingy.

"Yeah that looks like it sucks" he said nodding.

"So do you guys want anything?" I asked even though I can't get up to go get it for them.

"We're fine thank you" Billy nodded.

"So….um…are you guys going to hide the truck or something? So Bella doesn't see it?" I asked since it was supposed to be a present.

"Um yeah we brought a cover for it." Jacob answered.

"K well…are you guys fine here?" I asked already missing Edward.

"Yeah sure…we'll just turn the TV on for a bit…when's Charlie getting back?" Billy asked wheeling his chair in front of the TV.

"In about an hour, I'll be home before him though, I want to be here when they get here" I said as I wondered if Jacob would help me to my car.

"Hey…do you think you can help me back to my car?" I asked biting my lip.

"Sure…dad will can sit there for hours staring at that thing…I don't know how they do it" he said standing up I looked over and Billy was already engrossed with the TV

He was pretty strong for his size I was guessing he was about my age.

"How old are you?" I asked once we got outside.

"16…" he answered.

"Me too" I said I was getting use to saying that more and more. All my life I was secluded in my family, I had never been outside the manor for this long before. I was 12 to everyone there.

"Sorry about your mother…" he said when he stopped

"Yeah…she was a real great person…it still feels like I can't live without her…" I mumbled opening my car door.

"Sorry…my mother died long time ago too" he nodded he helped me into the car.

"Well I'll see you in a bit I just have to get my homework" I said out the open window.

"From where…the school?" he asked.

"um…no…my…boyfriend has it at his house, I was going to go do it later but I figured since it's going to be Bella's first night here I might as well stay here with her." I shrugged.

"You have a boyfriend? I thought you just got here last week" Jacob said it was easy to hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Um yeah…he's also my partner…in this thingy" I said looking down the stupid annoying stomach.

"Oh okay…see you in a bit then" he said and I was thankful he didn't ask me who. I had a feeling the Quileute Indians weren't quite as fond of the Cullen's as everyone else.

I pulled out of the driveway to make the very long drive to the Cullen house.

* * *

When I got there Emmett came and yanked me out of the car in vampire speed and ran me into the house.

"Emmett what the hell" I said once he put me down on my own two feet and I fell on my butt.

"I thought I would help you inside, seeing as how you can't even stand" Emmett said smiling down at me.

"Where's Edward?" I asked angrily crossing my arms.

"he's in his room, I beat him to you" Emmett said his grin growing smaller.

"EDWARD!! Your brother is man handling me!" I yelled and I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore when I saw the fear in Emmett's face.

"You little" Emmett said picking me up again and running me around.

"Emmett what are you doing! She's going to get sick" Edward said from the living room door.

"But she was bugging me" Emmett whined.

"Emmy put me down" I shouted feeling the contents of my stomach coming up.

He stopped right in front of Edward but he didn't put me down he just passed me to Edward.

"Thanks" I breathed.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked looking for the rest of my favorite vampire family.

"Around" Edward answered.

"Alice is shopping on her laptop, Rose is playing around with her car in the garage, and Jasper is…reading or something" Emmett answered pointing in the directions of each one.

"Nice Em real nice" I said laughing at the look he had on his face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to meet your sister?" Edward asked looking down at me in his arms.

"Well I kind of need my homework because I'm not leaving Bella to come and get it when this is her first night here" I explained.

Emmett started playing some sort of video game so Edward carried me to his room where my bag lay by his couch thing.

* * *

All of a sudden we hear Emmett yell "NO!" everyone runs down stairs to see what the problem was and as Edward sets me on my own two feet and he still holds most of my weight up I look down and see Emmett almost getting angry at his poor controller and cursing at the screen.

"What you do Em?" I asked speaking for everyone else in the room.

"I SHOT THE SHERIFF!" he cried throwing his controller at the TV.

"But you didn't shoot the deputy" I joked and everyone looked at me confused.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! Bob Marley?" I asked looking from one face to another each of them holding the same "I have no idea what you're talking about" look.

"You know… "I shot the sheriff, but I didn't shoot the deputy"!" I said looking wide eyed at them, I wonder if they've even heard of AC/DC?

"AGH never mind!" I said crossing my arms and flopping down on the nearest couch.

"The deputy has nothing the do with this! Shoot the sheriff and it's an immediate GAME OVER" Emmett pouted.

"Stupid clue-less vampire family" I mumbled shaking my head as I looked off in another direction.

* * *

I got tired of trying to explain who Bob Marley was so I just said good-night to them and asked Edward to bring me to my car.

"Honestly Edward I would at least think you would know who he is I mean you've been alive long enough" I said as he set me down in my car.

"I haven't really paid much attention to other types of music…mostly classical." He said looking down at me smiling.

"Bob Marley is classical! You can't tell me you've never heard "three little bird", or "redemption song?" I asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"I have NEVER heard of him or those songs love," he said.

"What about AC/DC have you heard of them?" I asked wondering just exactly how much my boyfriend has missed in his 108 years of living.

"How about we talk about this later…because I have a feeling there is many, many more things I do not know about" he said closing my door.

"Chicken" I yelled as I started the Impala.

"Go see your sister" he yelled back as I playfully glared at him and backed out of the drive way.

When I got there Charlie's police cruiser was already in the drive way, the truck was still covered, and I heard them inside.

* * *

**hehe sorry i'm prolonging things again but i hope you like it....review and tell me :P :D**

**XOXO**


	27. It's Bella

**Chapter 26: It's Bella** I took a deep breath and I walked through the door.

* * *

They were sort of sitting in the living room, I could feel the awkwardness between Charlie and his daughter, Billy and Jacob helped a little but it was still awkward.

I walked in and I swore I saw Charlie start to breathe again.

"Molly where were you?" he asked standing up all eyes were on me and I just smiled as I held onto the wall to keep myself up.

"I went to get my homework" I smiled looking over at the girl still sitting looking back at me.

My heart skipped a beat and I just about fell back…she was Cassidy. She looked exactly like her, maybe a little paler and her hair was curly but still…it was her.

I could hear my heart beating like crazy in my chest and was glad no one else could. I smiled at her telling myself that it wasn't Cass, it was my new sister Bella…she wouldn't be like Cassidy. I was safe here.

"Hello…um I'm Molly" I said with a little wave.

"Hey Jake…can you give me a hand here?" I asked gripping the wall hard. Jacob jumped up and came over saying sorry.

"well it's getting late…Charlie I'm sure Molly wants to get started on her homework and Bella should rest after that long ride" Billy said giving me a tiny wink.

"Um yeah sure…" Charlie said nodding slowly.

I sat down on the couch and groaned "you guys go ahead I'll stay here" I mumbled waving them out the door behind me.

"Hey daddy can you grab my bag from my backseat…I forgot it in there. The cars unlocked" I said in a sweet innocent voice.

"Daddy" Bella asked smirking at Charlie.

"She is the baby" Charlie said playing his part very well.

"Oh and I'm the older sister now? Great" Bella said as she walked Billy and Jacob out.

I sat inside listening to every sound they made being careful to stay out of their heads because once I just listened to a little bit of some ones thoughts…I can't get them out of my head. I didn't want to listen to Bella's I want her to tell me things and I want her to trust me.

I heard everything they said and I laughed a little when she got so excited over that big chunk of metal, clearly I had the better taste in cars.

"Thanks again dad…I'm just going to go unpack" Bella said awkwardly to Charlie after they had gotten back in.

"Um…okay Bells…I'll call you when dinners ready" he said with his hands in his pockets she gave a small nod and was gone upstairs.

I sat there smirking at Charlie "what" he asked walking over to me and sitting beside me.

"Your better with me then you are with your own daughter…I see I have a lot of work to do here…" I said giving a load sigh.

"Hey she's just like me, you're more like your mother, thank god" he laughed.

"You don't even know my mother" I whispered my eyebrows up.

"Well I am your father so it stands to reason you're more like your mother" he nodded.

"Oh really… Well I guess it is good…so daddy what you want for supper?" I smiled innocently at him.

"Oh don't play innocent with me you can barely move with that belly. 16 years old" he said shaking his head disapprovingly.

"I was just asking what you want for supper" I said I said with fake hurt in my voice.

"You can't even stand…maybe…" he said glancing at the phone.

"No we can't have piazza again!" I said knowing what he was thinking without using my powers.

"How about Chinese food?" he asked raised eyebrows.

"Alright fine but that's it I'm making diner tomorrow night! We can't live on take out" I sighing the last part.

"Why don't you just do your homework?" he asked.

"Because I'm too cute" I smiled.

"Sure just get it done" he said standing and going to the kitchen to grab the phone.

"Boneless sweet and sour pork please daddy" I smiled as he walked back in with the phone at his ear.

He nodded and got back to ordering, my guess was that Bella was a vegetarian because he ordered a lot of that stuff…I just scrunched my nose when it all got there and went for my pork.

"Bells dinners here" Charlie went to yell upstairs.

She came down and sat on the chair we just took out for her yesterday and piled a bunch of the green stuff on her plate.

"So Molly…how old are you?" she asked and I knew she wasn't one for small talk…actually for talk at all.

"16…what's your full name?" I asked wondering if I had to call her Bella too.

"Um Bella Marie Swan" she said.

"Your first name isn't just Bella" I said I could have just read her mind but I was trying to cut back on my use of my powers.

"Isabella Marie Swan" Charlie answered.

"Oh Izzy" I smiled towards her.

"Don't call me that" she said looking down to her food.

"Why not sis" I asked knowing I just pushed a button.

"Just don't…its Bella" she said looking back up at me but her expression wasn't anger.

"Okay…so dad…um…Dr. Cullen asked me if I wanted to go camping with his family this weekend…can I?" I asked with a mouth full of the sweet pork.

"Not with that belly you can't. You can barely walk around inside" he said shaking his head and pointing his fork at me.

"Come on please! Alice and Rosalie get to go" I whined hoping I didn't have to deal with the awkward weekend to come. I had plans to work on bringing Bella out of her shell but I didn't want to work on it this weekend I just wanted to spend time with Edward.

* * *


	28. Dinner Conversation

**Chapter 27: Dinner**

* * *

"Really, Alice and Rosalie are going?" Charlie asked almost seeing right through me.

"They are. Please daddy they'll look after me" I pleaded. Truth was the only people not going were Jasper and Emmett; Edward had asked them to…Molly sit me…I know weird right? But he didn't want me alone all weekend with just my… "Human" family, as he put it.

"Let her go as long as she stops calling you daddy" Bella said with a little bit of food in her mouth smirking.

"Molly, Bella just got here can't you spend a little time here?" Charlie asked putting his fork down and looking at me.

"Dad I'm sure she'll still be here on Monday, come on it's supposed to be sunny this weekend. Emmett and Jasper are picking me up in the morning" I said.

"Wait why them?" he asked.

"Um…because everyone else is going to be busy packing, they're always the first ones done. Alice would come if she could but she takes longest. She wanted to help me pack but I said no." I said pulling that one right out of the hat.

"…I'll think about it…first why don't you go look at your room?" he said smiling lightly.

"I've been in there before, besides do you know how long it would take for me to get up those stairs?" I asked glancing over to them.

"It looks really good now! I think anyways, it's re-painted, new carpet and everything" Charlie said.

"I think it looks great dad, who picked out the paint and stuff?" Bella asked as she brought the empty plates to the sink.

"Um…sales lady…I told her I had two teenage daughters who needed a whole new bedroom…I helped of course…a lot of the stuff she picked out _was_ pink…I told her you two don't go for that stuff" he shrugged.

"Thanks. my dad stayed a hotel once that was ALL pink! Everything in it was pink even the utensils" I laughed then I froze…my heart was pounding and my breathing got caught in my throat.

"Your dad" Charlie asked looking at me suspiciously.

"I thought Charlie was your dad" Bella said.

"Um…yeah he is…I meant…my step-father…I thought he was my dad, but before my mom died she told me the truth" I said slowly coming up with that lie.

"Where is your step-father?" Bella asked.

"…he died when I was 8" I answered looking down…pretending to be sad.

"…um…sorry…you two really are the only family I've got left…well the whole Cullen family too…I'm sure Emmett and Jasper wouldn't let anything happen to me" I said hoping to make Charlie make up his mind.

"Who are the Cullen's?" Bella asked, it was hard to answer her sometimes because she would only ask one little question at a time or say one little thing. She reminded me of Elizabeth; even though she was older I was always the most outgoing. They were over at the house all the time playing with us, looking after us, and such while the grown-ups where at work.

"um…well Carlisle he works at the hospital, he and his wife adopted some of the kids I go to school with…Esme is his wife, she stays at home… Edward, Emmett and Alice are Cullen's. Jasper and Rosalie are twins they kept their own name which is Hale…Alice and I are friends" I said.

"Hmm…what about Edward," Charlie asked smirking at me.

"He was the one who got you knocked-up shouldn't you tell her about him?"

"…and Edward is…my boyfriend" I sighed smiling.

All the food got finished so we threw the containers away and Bella cleaned the forks. I pushed myself up, I use to be really strong but I became skin and bones on the drive here. After mom died I had put all my strength into fighting, I would be in the basement with that punching bag all hours of the day. I had nothing else to do. I hadn't practiced in so long I didn't know if I could anymore.

I took after my dad in many ways, I have that same fighter in me that dad has, that my Grandfather had.

But now…now I could barely hold myself up. I use to be able to flip a 200 pound demon just like that.

I was the more passive one growing up because of my powers…I could only freeze the demon and that was it. Aunt Phoebe had taught John how to box and everything because they shared the same power. I never learned any of that until I was kidnapped by some demons and beating up pretty bad.

I was 8 when this happened… 4 years of age yeah but I think you get what I'm saying. I almost died…would have if Dad hadn't got his angel friend Castiel to save me. John got taught how to protect himself the same time Cassidy did, and they were taught by my mother and aunts. Me I was taught by my dad, uncle Sammy helped a little but there was only so much a white lighter could do. I knew his way of killing demons…but I also knew the Halliwell way. In my opinion I like the Winchester way better…

"Molly…you okay?" Charlie asked waving his hand in front of my face.

I almost fell back onto my chair, I blinked a couple of times and looked over at Charlie and everything came rushing back to me….I wasn't home…I was with dad, or John…or mom.

"Sorry…just spaced out there for a bit" I lied looking to see if Bella could tell I was lying. She didn't say anything so I figured she didn't, I already knew Charlie couldn't tell.

"Want me to help you up stairs?" Charlie asked.

"No I can make it by myself…I still got some homework to do…might be up late. You two go to bed I'll be up in a bit" I said still a little dazed I could have sworn I was home in the basement again.

"Don't stay up too late, goodnight" was all Charlie said then he went up stairs.

Bella stayed even though I know she's not one to talk…she had something to say.

* * *

**SOOoooooooo sorry i havent posted in sooo long but internet is soo not being my friend right now :P i'm still writing though sooo....please review.....it will help...... :P :D**

**XOXO**


	29. Charlie is Gullible

**Chapter 28:**** Charlie is pretty gullible**

* * *

"So…what's up, Izzy?" I asked I called people what I wanted, it's not like J.T. liked me calling him Jet.

"Don't call me that" she said standing up.

"Hey I'm your little sister, learn to live with it." I smirked wanting to go and sit over on the couch but not knowing how I could get over there.

"Come on I'll help you over" she said reading my mind.

"Um…thanks…this thing is a little bit heavier then me" I joked grabbing on to the table before I fell back again. I slowly moved my feet and grabbed onto the back of Charlie's chair then I grabbed onto my chair almost falling.

"I've never had…any siblings or anything before…this is all new to me" she said grabbing me so I didn't fall, I grabbed onto her shoulder and righted myself.

"I'd say you're pretty good at it" I laughed blowing stray hair out of my face.

"So…your mother…who was she?" she asked once we got tot the couch.

"…she was a wonderful woman...everyone loved her" I said and I actually meant EVERYONE, every single person has seen her on movies, TV shows, listened to her music.

She put the Halliwell name in history even more then it already was, in both worlds; magically she was the most powerful being _ever_, normally…she was the best young actress of her time, of all time. She was the best at a lot of things…but no matter what…she put everyone before herself.

"Yeah…I couldn't help notice…" she stumbled on the words and I feared she would ask what I thought she might.

"What…" I asked worrying my bottom lip between my teeth.

"You look a lot like…Prue Halliwell" she said shifting slightly in her spot.

"Ah…yeah…" I said not sure what to say to that.

"…my mother…always thought that was cool… she used to bug me… she said maybe…I was actually the Famous Prue Halliwell's daughter instead" I said cursing myself for not making it sound believable.

"Hmm, what's your mother's name?" she asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Um…ah…Kimberly Turner" I said saying the first name that came to mind, my aunt Kim.

"Look I know Charlie is pretty gullible when it comes to things like this…what I don't understand is why you came here? I mean your one of the most famous children in the world…why run away, why lie to everyone?" she said and I just sat there frozen not sure what to say, I had this strange feeling in me…I wished she didn't watch TV, I wished I didn't have my moms eyes, I wished I would just disappear then I wouldn't have to deal with anything.

"I don't know what your talking about" I said and it sounded like someone else talking, it felt like I was just listening to this conversation from somewhere far away.

"You're name is Molly right? Everyone knows Prue Halliwell had three children, Cassidy, John and Molly. You look like her you know…it's not hard to see." She said trying to catch my gaze but I didn't let her.

"No…she's dead…I have no one left but you two" I said to myself, she was breaking me again, I had buried that stuff just last week…I couldn't deal with it now.

"We just met…you don't know me" I whispered shaking my head feeling a headache coming.

"I'm sorry…I wouldn't know what its like to lose a mother…but you still have your whole family…you father, brother, sister, grandfather, grandmother…why did you come here?" she asked yet again.

"…it's complicated…look Bella…I left them…I'm not a Halliwell anymore…just drop it okay? I'm here, I don't want people to know who I really am…I'm sorry if I'm protruding on you and your dad…I wont be here long…please, please, for me, don't tell anyone……is it really that obvious that…that I'm her daughter?" I asked looking down at the table then back to her.

"…um yeah…it's your eyes……so your dad is Dean Winchester?" she asked and I knew she was a big fan of him by the way she said it and because of the blush that was creeping over her cheeks.

"Um yeah…I'm more of a Winchester then a Halliwell…my eyes use to be green, like his, but they slowly turned to hers. Can we not talk about this anymore…? I'm not that person anymore. Different time, different life, Charlie is my dad now, you're my sister, and this is my home" I said looking around.

"Okay…I still don't understand…why you gave up that life…for this?" she said.

"it's complicated…look why don't you go upstairs…I'll be up soon…remember, don't tell anyone" I said looking straight into her eyes "please" I said then she nodded and went upstairs.

I sighed and put my head in my hands, I can't believe it…she found out…just one night and she knows…I gotta get Alice and Rosalie to change my hair and things…maybe tomorrow.

God damn it! How could she find out so soon! So much for my innocent little angel act!

"You called" I heard a raspy voice say. I looked up and almost had a heart attack.

"Geez Cass what you trying to do kill me, remember your supposed to make **sound**!" I said to the Angel.

"You have to go back home" he said no emotion on his face at all.

"No, they don't need me there anymore Castiel" I said shaking my head. I motioned him to sit by me, and when he did I put my hand over his.

"I belong here now Cass, they didn't care enough to stop me…why should I care to go back?" I said.

* * *

**hmm suspensfull hey!! lol anyways review and you'll see more :P :D**

**XOXO**


	30. Angel's, Personal space

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30:

** Angels, Personal space, and Bella's questions**

* * *

"Thank you very much for coming Cass but I'd like you to leave now" I said my control just about completely gone.

"We are not finished here Molly, your Family needs you" he said.

"Well not right now! Okay I will know when they are in _dire_ need of me and then I will go, when I absolutely have no choice, I WILL go! But I have a choice right now" I huffed. I was happy he was here but at the same time I wished he would just shut up about everyone else.

"Cass you haven't seen me in 2 months and you haven't even given me a hug!" I pouted knowing he couldn't resist me now. He was like a godfather to me…no pun intended. Ever since he saved me, I couldn't go a day without either hearing him or seeing him. I loved him, and I knew he loved me, the way his face lit up when he saw me, and there was no one else he looked at the way he looked at me.

I sighed knowing he was still an angel, still almost as emotionless as the day we met…I leaned over snuggling into him and I felt his arms wrap around me…he had learned that much.

"How's daddy doing?" I asked and it shocked me that I sounded so young and innocent.

"He's back on the road looking for you" Castiel said holding me tight his voice still not changing at all.

"What's he driving? I have the impala" I said completely content with staying in my angels arms all night.

"He took Christopher's car" Cass answered.

I laughed at the thought of my dad driving Uncle Chris' little red sports car. "Are you going to tell him I'm here?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper.

"No, I can't force you to do anything, but I can give you your options. However seeing as how you never listen anyways I'll just leave you to decide that on your own. Right now Dean is half way to South Dakota to ask Robert Singer if he's seen you" Castiel said. I rolled my eyes, dad and I had already both, a time or two, told Castiel to just call him Bobby but he never listened.

"You won't even tell him he's completely going the wrong way?" I asked.

* * *

We talked for a while longer and I fell asleep listening to him talk about his journeys from the past 2 months. He looked down at me when I didn't answer him, he didn't know what to do now. I had never fallen asleep on him before, mom or dad always grabbed me before I did. He sat and watched me sleep for a few minutes.

I had completely forgotten about Edward…and he of course showed up minutes after I fell asleep.

"Who are you?" Edward asked not daring to make a move towards me seeing as how this strange man had me leaning against him with his arm wrapped around me.

"What did you do to her" Edward asked anger clear in his voice he could tell I was alive by the steady beating of my heart and the sound of my breathing but I wasn't moving so he thought I was knocked out or something.

"She is sleeping, who are you?" Castiel asked.

"Molly, Molly you alright" Edward asked from where he was standing.

I groggily opened my eyes taking in the smell of Castiel's trench coat, he smelled like cinnamon and home.

"Edward…what are you doing here?" I asked reluctantly sitting up.

"I'm here to bring you upstairs remember?" he asked still not moving from his spot but looking cautiously at Cass.

"Oh yeah…sorry I forgot, Cass showed up and I was just so happy to see him. Look why don't you come sit and I'll introduce you" I said patting the spot on my other side.

He slowly came over his eyes flickering between me and the other man beside me.

"Edward this is Castiel he's an Angel of the lord…he looks after my dad and me. Cass this is…my boyfriend Edward." I said.

"Is he the one who inseminated you?" Cass asked looking at the belly I forgot I had on.

"...What…oh no Cass this isn't real! It's just a project we're doing for school… See" I said lifting my shirt a little for him to see the stuffed belly underneath.

"Your lucky…your father would have killed you" he said then he was gone, just poof like he always does.

"…want to explain?" Edward asked annoyance plain in his face.

"I told you he's an angel…" I said trying to hide the Duh tone.

"Like a white lighter you mean?" he asked probably remembering my mom mentioning something about Uncle Sam.

"…no….white lighters are a little different…you see white lighters are meant to protect good witches…angels on the other hand protect people…any people. Also angels are from _god_…white lighters "bosses" are the "elders"…" I said saying the word elders with as much hate and disgust as I could.

"Okay…now come on we have a big… "Camping" trip tomorrow" I smiled.

"Alright…so how is your new sister?" he asked standing he scoped me up in his arms.

"…she's very…she's great" I said deciding to not tell him she knows who I really am.

"okay your going to have to leave me at the top of the steps I don't want to risk her waking up to you putting me right in bed…goodnight" I said giving him a kiss as we had already gotten to the top half way through my sentence.

"Okay…so Jasper and Emmett will pick you up in the morning" he said returning my kiss.

"I can't wait" I smiled going up on my tip toes to kiss him properly, he had only kissed my forehead and I was only able to reach his cheek.

"See you later" he said pulling away and when I opened my eyes he was gone.

I managed to get to the bathroom "Okay Cass you can come back now" I said knowing he was just hovering around waiting.

"Sorry I left so sudden…I had a feeling your boyfriend didn't like me" he said appearing right behind me, and I mean "I felt his breath on my neck" right behind me.

"Cass, remember that talk about personal space we had? The bubble, remember you also had it with dad…" I said.

"This thing…it's hurting you" he said placing his hand on my back he made all the pain go away.

"Yeah it was thank you" I said relieved he could do that.

"Is it legal for the school to make you carry around something that's heavier then you?" he asked and I laughed a little though I knew he wasn't joking…Castiel never jokes.

"It's for…health class…good night Cass…I'll call you again soon…and please don't hover now that you know where I am" I pleaded not wanting him to see every single thing I do.

"Alright…is there anything you _want _me to tell your father?" he asked taking a step back.

"…no not right now…I would love for you to tell him I love him…but I just can't risk him finding me right now…if you tell him anything for me then he'll know you know where I am. See you later Cassie" I said smiling at the name I had once called him.

He was gone and I finished getting ready for bed. Brushed my teeth and with great difficulty and my powers I put my pajamas on. I brushed through my curly hair and very carefully made my way to the bedroom.

I looked around amazed Charlie was right this place was awesome, Bella was sleeping already on the bed closet the door, I guess the other one's mine then, I stumbled a little almost falling on her. I fell into the soft blue comforter smiling. Everything was great now, I had a new sister, Edward and I were perfect, I had Cass back, and I was going to spend some quality time with Emmy and Jazz man tomorrow.

I wasn't very tired but I at least tried to go to sleep. I closed my eyes around 4 and didn't open them again till around 7. I didn't really go to sleep so when I looked at the clock I figured I could just get my bag ready for the weekend.

It took me a while to just sit up, it was ridiculous! I pushed my self up as hard as I could…and it worked…but I didn't stop…I fell onto Bella's bed.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I was just trying to stand up" I said when she groaned and looked at me sleepily and confused.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost 7:30" I replied standing up a little more carefully.

"What are you doing?" she asked sitting up. Her bed was sort of like mine except her comforter was blue with a whole bunch of white polka dots on it and our sheets were darker purple.

I looked around seeing everything a bit better then last night, the walls were a nice purple color, carpet was another shade of blue…everything went together perfectly.

I was wondering where Charlie got the money to do all this…and the time. I have to remember to ask him about it.

"I'm going to pack a bag for the trip…just a few extra clothes…I'm sure Alice will have things for me already" I said standing still careful not to tip in any one direction.

I looked around the room noticing the two dressers on the opposite wall each with four drawers. I saw my duffel sitting next the one opposite my bed.

"….or I'll just take my duffel" I said seeing no point in even trying to unpack everything right now and then just put a few more things back in.

I sat back down on the bed wondering if I should bother getting dressed or just slip a jacket on…as I contemplated this Bella sat there and looked at me.

"Will you please stop staring…that's one of the many reasons I was kept out of the media spot light." I said a little bit of irritation slipping into my voice.

"Sorry…it's just…you look so much like her. I've never met anyone famous before…well as famous as you." She said and the same kind of nervousness in her voice she seemed to always carry.

"…I'm not famous…my mother and father were"

"Your one of the Halliwell kids…of course you're famous…and how you haven't been recognized in this town yet beats me…"

"Well I have never been seen…ever by anyone else but family and close family friends… I'm youngest of the family…so please stop treating me like I'm royalty and please stop staring at me" I said.

"Sorry…I just…it's…your mother didn't have a very big biography any where…I'm just curious…what her life…was?" Bella asked and I knew she didn't plan on asking, she didn't really want to but she did.

"…she was adopted…my gran gave her away when she was 1; she had her when she was 16. mom's adopted parents died when she was 16, she lived with her boyfriend David for about 6 months before she found her real parents, Gran and Grandpa…the day she found them…David rapped her when she went back to get her things…they barely found her in time…"

I stopped myself from saying Uncle Chris 'cause that would just lead on to other questions I didn't want to answer, no one knew I knew about David…or the other demon.

Bella sat there stunned and her look was pitying and sad but she wanted me to continue none the less.

"That was when she met Kenny…he was the best…she was with him for 2 years. They were happy…" I said not wanting to continue…I hated this part. Every time mom thought about Kenny…I saw him, he was prefect for my mother…in that time of her life of course. Dad would always be the only one for mom. But I loved Kenny and I loved when mom thought about him then I would get to see him, my moms knight in shining armor.

"Then what" I heard Bella ask knocking me out of my thoughts.

"…she was kidnapped…rapped…again and again" I had never repeated to anyone before , what I saw in moms head when she had her guard down when she thought no one was around.

"…she was able to call mom and aunt Prue…Kenny of course went with them…the man killed Kenny, almost killed mom. She was out of it for weeks…she didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't talk, she barely went out of her room. One day she just got up and went on a trip…to Rome, Wisconsin" I smiled remembering on every one of Cassidy's birthdays how mom would think of that time. How through that time of great struggle and pain…she was giving Cassidy.

"…that's around the time your sister was born right…so…her real father....?" Bella said eyebrows rose.

"Yeah I know who he is…mom never told Cass…she never told anyone else besides Gran and the aunts. I know because I was eavesdropping" I said smiling.

"Who…is it Brian?" she asked.

"…no…I can't tell you…it's not my secret to tell…and from what I heard he was an ass hole any way. Brian came after…he took my mom, sister and uncle away…my mom was always thankful to him for doing that. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have been famous. He was also amazing…" I sighed thinking about the brother I could have had…Parker. He would have been a good big brother.

"…sorry about your brother" she said like she had read my mind.

"You heard about that huh…well I guess pretty much everyone knows about it." I said with the usual Halliwell tone.

"enough…I've told you too much…why don't you go down stairs…maybe make dad some breakfast…I would but…" I said looking down at my big stomach.

"Alright…" she said unsure she left the room.

"Hey Bells, Mol, you two up" Charlie asked poking his head in about half an hour later.

"Yeah dad, Bella's down stairs…I was just going to wait up here till Jasper and Emmett came" I smiled at the man I've come to know as dad.

"Want me to bring you something up?" he asked opening the door more.

"…Mm I think I'll wait till I get to the Cullen's." I said not even sure there was any food at the Cullen's but I'd take my chances.

"Just go spend some time with your daughter" I teased.

"Can I spend it with you?" he asked, he had opened up to me…well it was hard for people to not, but he and Bella are the same. It would take me a while to get them to open up to each other.

"Just go" I said.

"I don't know what to say to her" he confessed.

"Just talk like we do" I shrugged unsure of what they could do; I mean it's not like I ever did it before.

"It's easier with you" he winced.

"Go Charlie" I ordered.

He pouted but went all the same I laughed at the sight. My big strong Police father was pouting because he didn't want to do something.

I sighed poking at the stomach, something I've come to do when I was bored. I had on a big night shirt Alice let me borrow and white booty shorts.

I leaned back on my head bored and looked at my legs. They were sort of long…well long for my body. I stood at about five two, if I can still grow I'm almost five three. Almost everyone in my family had a whole foot on my.

I reached for my duffle on the end of my bed and took my note book out of it, along with my grandfathers journal, the one John's named after, dad gave it to me as a just incase. In my book before I left I had written spells, potions, and whatever else I might need in here like all of the old Latin incantations dad told me Uncle Sammy and Uncle Bobby were so good at saying.

"Hope you don't plan on reading all weekend…Emmett has so many plans already it would just break his heart" I heard Jasper say and I could just hear the smile in his voice. I put the book down and looked up and saw him standing in the doorway with Emmett right behind him.

"Nope I was just looking for a spell to put on you two if you try anything" I smirked.

"Aw come on Mol it's not everyday we get to babysit a human" Emmett whined pushing Jasper out of the way and coming over to me getting down on his knees.

"God Emmett you're too big to be begging" I laughed as I looked behind him to see Jasper standing up.

"Just say yes Molly he's not going to stop if you don't" Jasper said and I noticed he was still keeping his safe distance away from me, _that will change this weekend. _I thought evilly in my head.

* * *

**okay there is a very very long chappie hope it was worth the wait :P anyways hit that little green button and tell me :P :D**

**XOXO**


	31. THe weekend

**Chapter 31: the weekend**

**

* * *

**

"Alright then…Jazz man you grab my duffle…Emmy you grab me" I said lifting my arms like a little kid at Emmett who was now standing proudly in front of me now that he got what he wanted.

Emmett laughed grabbing one of my arms and slinging me over his shoulder a bit too easily, I hung on his back the stomach only slightly bothering me.

"Jazz your going to need to actually enter the room to pick up to bag" I joked looking over Emmett's shoulder at Jasper who still stood at the door.

He sighed and I saw his jaw tense as he went in vampire speed to grab my bag he was at the stairs the next second.

"Cheater" I called after him as Emmett ran in normal speed after him. I was laughing the whole way, I got him to stop by the kitchen so I could say bye.

"Put her down" Charlie barked seeing how Emmett was holding me and with the stupid stomach (as I have taken to calling it) he was afraid he would drop me not knowing of his vampire strength I knew that would never happen.

"Daddy, believe me we're getting around a lot faster this way, it would have taken me all morning to get down those stairs" I said with an innocent smile.

"Well at least carry her different" he grumbled.

Emmett let go of my hands making me drop to the floor I grabbed tightly to his shirt just noticing he didn't have a jacket on…now I get that he didn't need one but I'm sure Charlie and Bella would find it a little suspicious he didn't have anything other then a thin white t-shirt and jeans on this cold wet morning.

"A little warning would have been nice" I scolded now gripping his shoulder I walked to his side.

"So where are you guys going?" Bella asked from her seat across Charlie.

"Just a little place dad found while he was hiking…well we should go or they'll leave without us" Emmett said smiling nicely at my family he scoped me into his arms.

It just reminded me of how school went yesterday, god that was embarrassing! Emmett was the only one who wouldn't put me down when I asked though, Edward did it right away and Jasper never even tried.

"Bye daddy bye Izzy" I shouted as Emmett carried me out the front door barely giving me enough time to say bye.

"You now it probably wouldn't have been a bad idea to bring a car…Charlie's going to wonder what the heck we're doing" I said seeing no other cars besides mine, Charlie's, and Bella's.

"It's behind this tree" Emmett smiled bring me to where I could see around the tree but still had a good view of the window…there was no car there.

"Just pretend" Emmett whispered looking back and smiling at Charlie who was looking out the window.

I put my arm out and waived and Em walked normal speed till we were fully behind the big tree with nothing else but wood he started to run.

"Could have given me a little warning" I shouted trying to bury my face into his hard cold chest the very cold morning air feeling like ice cold prickles flying at my body and piercing right through my skin.

"Stop" I yelled even though I knew the Cullen mansion was just a couple more minutes away I was freezing cold and literally felt like I was going to die of frost bite and second. Emmett came to a gentle but all of a sudden halt.

"Geez Em I'm freezin' here" I my whole body shivering.

"Should have put on pants" he said looking down at me concerned.

Jasper was standing in front of us he probably came back when we didn't get to the house. He was really fast at running.

"What's the matter?" he asked and despite I was freezing I heard a slight southern drawl in his voice.

"Cold" I said my teeth quivering.

"Emmett her lips are blue…if I remember correctly that's not normal" he said coming closer and looking at me.

"I'll be fine okay just put me on your back" I laughed at their really concerned looks they both had on their faces.

"I may be part vampire but that doesn't mean I'm immune to how cold I can get." I added.

Jasper nodded to Emmett and helped me get on his back, it was then I noticed I didn't have any shoes on…I had completely forgot to at least grab them. Not that I needed them Jazz and Em never let me touch the ground.

"There…now go before I freeze my ass off here" I said clinging tightly to Emmett's back.

It was only a matter of minutes that thankfully flew by then I was being dropping on the couch near the nice hot fireplace.

"Hey…can I make a deal with you two?" I asked

They looked at me scared and a little reluctant but I gave them my best smile tilting my head sideways innocently.

"Please" I begged.

"…what is it?" Emmett asked.

"We take this stupid thing off me" I huffed pouting as I looked down at the belly.

"We can put it back on before Edward or anybody else comes back…Please!" I begged.

They looked at each other for a while like they were having some sort of silent conversation then the next thing I know Emmett is making me stand.

"Alright…this thing did kind of ruin what I had planned for this weekend" he said and I heard the goofy grin in his voice.

"Uh…hey Jazz can you grab a shirt from my bag…? I don't have one on under this" I said blushing slightly.

Emmett took the overly big shirt off and was starting to work on the straps.

As gentle and nimble his big hands seemed to be I knew he wouldn't be able to undo the smaller ones. I heard him curse under his breath and laughed. "Jazz man can you come and undo this thing, Mr. Giant here's hands are too big".

Jasper hesitantly came over pushing Emmett's hands out of the way he finished with the last strap letting the whole thing fall to the floor he handed my t-shirt.

"…really Jazz?" I asked looking down at the hot-pink shirt I had in my hands with the words _"if you think I'm a bitch you should meet my mother"_ written in black. Dad got it for me to bug mom, he thought it was hilarious.

"It was in the bag" Jazz said smiling smugly at me.

"I haven't worn this in… years" I said pulling it over my head it was a little short coming to just under my bellybutton.

"Since you were 12?" Emmett asked.

"Probably" I laughed lightly.

"So what now" Jasper asked.

"…um I'd kind of like to eat…" I said rubbing my stomach.

"Eat…I wonder if Esme got any human food?" Emmett said with a funny looking confused look on his face.

"Of course, Emmett she wouldn't leave us with a human for the week-end without and way for us to feed her" Jasper said then in a flash he was gone and back with a plate strawbarry crepes.

"There we go the human won't starve now" he joked handing it to me I stood there wondering if I should try and go and eat in the kitchen or not…I didn't want to spill this on their nice white rug.

"Just sit, eat, then we can get started!" Emmett pushed.

"Em it's still only like 9:30 in the morning we still have a long time" I said but I sat down on the couch carefully, I ate much in the same manner.

"Can I have some?" Emmett asked as he watched me eat and saw I was enjoying it really lots.

"Emmett you can't eat Human food" Jasper said in a tone that sounded like Emmett had in fact eaten food before.

"But it looks so good" he whined.

"Emmy no…it's all for me" I said laughing evilly at the end.

Emmett was just about going to jump for the plate but Jasper held him still.

"Emmett, Esme would kill you if you even got one drop of that sauce on her carpet" he said then Emmett relaxed immediately.

* * *

"So what you got planned for this evening Em" I asked after I was completely stuffed.

"…Hmm…..first I think you should put pants on" he said grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans out of my still opened bag and tossing them at me.

"Why are we going some place?" I asked.

"No but I do have this song I want you to hear! It just screamed Molly when I first heard it" Emmett said like a kid waiting to show off his coloring.

"And I can't stay in my pajamas?" I asked

"Just come on" Jasper said rather un-amused at his brother excitement.

They brought me down the garage and Em turn the stereo up as loud as it could go and pressed play.

"HEY I KNOW THIS SONG!!" I yelled as I heard the Wilkinsons "little Girl" song blast through the speakers.

"WHY WERE YOU LISTENING TO THE WILKINSONS?" I asked laughing. Emmett shrugged and Jazz rolled his eyes.

**"When I say I'm five-foot-two  
I'm cheating"** "HEY I AM five-foot-two!" I shouted in defence they just laughed at me  
**"I wouldn't weigh a hundred pounds  
all soaking wet"** I started singing along with Amanda the boys smiling at me as I danced around singing at the top of my voice  
**"There's not a lot of me I know  
I may be young but even so  
I'm tellin' you  
you ain't seen nothin' yet"** I sang climbing on top of the red porch I stood in the back seat as the Chorus broke out.

**"I got big dreams  
I got grand schemes  
don't tell me life is tough  
so what?  
Cool beans  
ya'll can all stand back  
I'm breaking free  
'Cause this big 'ol world ain't ready  
for a little girl like me"** Emmett tried to grab me to get me out of the car but I teleported and was now on top of the Volvo crouching over because of the roof.

**"Tired of people sayin' what I can and can't do  
Pushin' me around  
Runnin' my show"** I appeared behind Emmett and gave him a playful shove then ran around him  
**"My time to shine has finaly come  
I'm dancin' to a different drum"** I pretended like Emmett's back was my drum and was tapping the rhythm out on him  
**"Won't let any old Joe tell me where to go"**

**"I got big dreams  
I got grand schemes  
Don't tell me life is tough  
So what?  
Cool beans  
Ya'll can all stand back  
And let me breathe  
'Cause this big 'ol world ain't ready  
For a little girl like me"** I was now running away from Emmett in the garage, then I remembered Jasper and started bugging him by appearing behind him and doing things then going back to running from Emmett.

**"Can't stop  
Me from bein' me  
I'm not  
Gonna be  
A victim of  
Mediocrity"** I Sang this louder and laughed when the boys looked at me funny as I was now standing on the counter arms spread.

**"Ya'll can all stand back  
I'm breaking free  
'Cause this big 'ol world ain't ready  
I'm gonna keep on rockin' steady  
No, this big 'ol world ain't ready  
For a little girl like me  
Like me, like me, like me  
Like me, yeah, yeah"** the music faded into the back round and I laughed as Emmett and Jasper had finally caught me, Emmett was holding my arms and Jazz my feet and they carried my up stairs as I tried to wiggle out.

They dropped me on the couch just barely staying on as I laughed.

"What now?" I asked as I caught my breath.

* * *

Everything else that happened that night….well lets just say it did in fact bring the three of us closer together…

"Oh god" I groaned…putting my hand over my eyes stopping the blinding stupid sun light from hurting my eyes any further.

"What the hell happened?" I asked my voice raspy.

I felt people shift around me and opened my eyes to see Emmett and Jasper…sitting there looking rather embarrassed.

"I thought you said you didn't think vampires could get drunk?" I questioned sitting my self up against the sofa.

"….well we shouldn't….it didn't affect us as much as you…made us sick though" Jasper said wincing.

"Maybe because I drank most of it… Anyways…do any of you have any idea what we did last night?" I asked but then my eyes got wide and I bolted to the nearest bathroom.

I threw-up a whole whack of stuff…some of it I didn't know what it was. It was horrible!

I finally finished and stood to find Emmett and Jasper looking at me worriedly by the door.

"I'm fine…better now" I said as I flushed the toilet then I went and splashed my face with cold water.

Looking at myself in the mirror I groaned…I was only wearing a t-shirt…and it was not mine…I looked over and noticed the guys only had on boxers though Emmett was pulling his own t-shirt on already as they stood and watched me.

"What happened to my hair?" I asked looking back to the mirror.

"…um….well…you said you wanted to change it so no one would recognize you" Jasper explained.

"….so we cut it" Emmett finished.

I looked shocked at my just barely above shoulder length hair…I liked it sure…but it was different. It was still curly, I little more so because it was shorter.

"I don't remember" I mumbled.

"Why am I wearing your shirt?" I asked Jasper as I walked to them.

"Well…after you decided you wanted to roll around in the mud outside…you were cold and wet and dirty…you took off all your clothes and started dancing on the table" Emmett said trying to hide his grin as he thought about it.

"So Jazz gave me his T-shirt?" I asked still puzzled on why I had it.

"Well lets see…you were naked, dancing on the coffee table, and we were all drunk…but yeah I think the "Jazz just gave it to you" is better" Emmett said smirking now!

"…okay….lets stick with that" I said not liking how much it already just sounded like we did something…I prefer it to stay the way it is.

I walked past them and flopped on the couch face down letting out yet another groan.

"What did you guys give me?" I asked in horror I mean I'm a Winchester I could handle my liquor pretty good.

"…vodka, whiskey…various other liquors" Jasper said.

"Great…think Alice will be coming any time soon?" I asked my voice muffled by the cushions.

"Yeah she actually phoned last night…"Emmett said wincing.

"well she hid her mind from Edward so he didn't see any of it…but she's going to rip our heads off when she gets home" Jasper said referring to his and Emmett's head…I hoped.

* * *

God I felt awful the rest of the day, mostly just stayed curled up on the couch I had gotten Em and Jazz to get blankets and pillows we were all wrapped in a whole big mountain of blankets watching movie after movie. I fell asleep in between the boys my arms around Emmett and my legs over on Jasper.

"Boy she can sure sleep" Emmett chuckled the rumble making me shift a little.

"Yep…tiny little thing can sure move" Jasper added.

* * *

When I woke up Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couch playing some sort of racing game and I was still wrapped in the mountain of blankets and pillows.

I stumbled up wrapped in one of the blankets I flopped down in between them, I smirked they sucked at this game. I was a pro of course; I could beat every one of the boys at home.

"You guys suck" I laughed as Emmett did a jump and almost crashed into the wall on the other side.

Then began the Speed Racing competition that lasted pretty much until after supper that day, May I mention it was now Sunday.

"Aw shit" Emmett whined when I beat him once again. Jasper was getting me some food yet again. I threw my controller to the ground and jumped up and down on the couch in celebration.

Emmett grabbed me around my ankles and I started to fall forward, I knew he wouldn't let me hit the coffee table. I was still laughed when all of a sudden it wasn't Em I was falling into like I thought…it was Edward.

"Emmett what are you doing!" he asked not quite as angry as I thought he would be but still angry.

I looked around and everyone was now in there and I was in Edward's arms bridal style.

"I won" I said looking up at Edward hoping he'd look at me and see that Emmett didn't do anything and hopefully he wouldn't rip Em's hands off.

"She's fine Edward I wasn't going to let anything happen to her" Emmett said standing up.

"She was falling face first towards to coffee table" Edward huffed.

"I was going to catch her!" Emmett whined.

"Edward put me down and be nice to Emmy we were only playing" I said trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"Now get over here Jazzy I'm starved" I flopping onto the couch and holding my arms out for the food.

He came over and handed me the turkey sandwich sitting the glass of what I hoped was juice and not water on the table.

"Molly you weren't supposed to take it off! And what did you do to your hair!" Alice yelled just noticing I didn't have the stupid belly on now and my hair was a little tiny bit longer then hers now.

"It was in the way" I mumbled my mouth full of the delicious sandwich.

"Well kids I think it's about time Molly should be getting home now, Charlie's probably been waiting all day." Carlisle said.

"Alright…" I sighed getting up I downed the juice turning I gave Emmett a hug.

"See you big brother" I said then I turned to Jazz and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Jazz man" I said moving on to quickly give the rest of my Cullen family hugs.

Just then I realized I still had on Jaspers t-shirt, but I also had on my pants. I looked over at the boys and shrugged.

"Remember this" Alice said throwing the belly easily to Edward.

"She needs to wear it" she added.

"Alright geez I will" I said taking Edwards hand and letting him easily sling me onto his back I wrapped my legs around him and held on tight as he took of running.

* * *

**okay there it is.....i know lots of stuff....or barely anything has happened in this chapter....i let you decide that....click this pretty green button here and tell me what ya think :P :D**

**XOXO**


	32. Demon Babies Simple Temptations Basball?

**Chapter 32: Demon Babies, Simple temptations, and Baseball?**

* * *

We got the stupid baby on Monday and like I had thought it was annoying as hell. Bella had to help look after it since she joined late. God it was so messed up it NEVER stopped crying! I even gave it to Edward to take care of tonight and Rosalie came and threw it in my window while we were sleeping! I didn't understand what the hell was wrong with it, the others didn't do that. I rocked it, I fed it, and I changed its stupid fake diaper. I shook Bella awake amazed she hadn't woken up yet.

"Here you take it" I said shoving the stupid plastic thing in her arms.

The only good thing that came out of the baby was that I didn't have to wear that stupid belly anymore. I was just left with a whining pile of left over plastic!

"She won't go to sleep…what's the matter with that demon child!" I cried falling back onto my bed.

"…your freaking her out, just relax" Bella said groggily while she gently rocked the fake thing back and forth.

"She's not real Izzy! I just want it to shut up" I said then thinking about it I started to reach for the thing.

"You are not taking out its batteries" Bella said holding the baby out of my reach.

"Alright fine what do you suppose we do then? I already gave it all its fake food!" I huffed.

"Look it's already 4 in the morning why don't we just go down stairs. We'll figure out what to do then" she said stumbling out of bed I groaned and fallowed her.

"I'm calling Edward, it was his turn to look after this thing" I grumbled once we got down there.

"How did it get here?" she asked.

"Rosalie came and threw it at me" I huffed not at all happy about anything right now.

I needed to at least have a little tiny bit sleep…so far this week I have had none.

It was Thursday today and we've had this little pain in the butt for 4 nights now.

"…you think Charlie will take it for a while?" she asked smiling at me.

"I highly doubt that" I said grabbing the phone. Charlie was the one who told me to give it to Edward tonight…Charlie didn't like the doll/baby thing.

"It's gone tomorrow" Bella said wondering if that helped at all.

"Edward, get your butt over here now" I growled into the phone, I didn't even give him a chance to talk or anything I hung up right after I said that.

"He'll be here soon" I smiled at Bella as she sat at the table with the thing.

I could hear Edward was almost here and I told him to wait a bit because Bella was here and would find it weird if he got here too fast.

"…hey…um…probably not the best time to ask but…what's up with the Cullen's? I mean…they're…really different. They don't eat, they don't go to school when it's sunny…and their eyes change color" she said. I had gotten her to talk a lot more to me in the past few days but I regretted that a little bit now. I told her if she wanted to talk at all about anything, or needed to talk to me about something then all she had to do was ask.

"…it's a long story…" I said not completely lying to her…it was a very long story indeed.

"So you're not going to tell me?" she asked.

I shrugged "I will…someday, today however I just want this thing to shut up".

I would tell her someday but I could feel she wasn't ready for this yet. She was starting to love her life here, she was starting to love me, and I couldn't ruin it yet.

"Okay" she said looking uncertain at me.

I could hear Edward outside I waited a few more minutes until I went to unlock the door and let him in.

I stood there glaring at him holding in my laughing as terror danced across the face of the all mighty Edward Cullen. I could only imagine what we looked like, big vampire Edward looking like a dear in head lights at little old me.

"I'm sorry Rose just came and took her." He pleaded and I finally cracked I was laughing so hard I just about couldn't walk back to the kitchen.

"Okay sure, then why didn't you come and get her?" I asked as I plopped into my seat at the table and looked over to see Bella had fallen back to sleep, her head was resting on the table and the plastic monster was actually quiet too, as it sat across her lap.

"…I was scared too" he confessed. I saw him looking at Bella.

I had heard his thoughts the first day Bella went to school and sort of understood what was going on. Apparently Bella was like Edwards's singer or whatever, her blood called to him or something. Edward told me over and over again that it meant nothing though; I knew it meant a lot but I would deal with it later. I was still worried about myself. Jasper told me that Edward could control himself with Bella, I was different though. My blood was stronger, I could tell when Edward remembers my blood his eyes get noticeably darker every time. That's why it seems we haven't spent that much time alone, one of his siblings is always there. I tried to ask Alice if she saw something because they wouldn't do this just because.

Bella _was_ the better choice, believe it or not, for Edward. I knew it, I'm sure Alice knew it. He could handle her blood better then mine, she had human blood nothing tainted it, nothing made it stronger, it was a simpler temptation then mine.

I couldn't see the future, but I didn't like where I knew this was going. I could either end up dead…or abandoned again.

"What are you thinking?" he asked after a while.

"…can't hear me?" I asked smirking; he never liked it when I put my shield up.

"You're just like your mother, she was always so proud of her shield" He said giving me his cute crooked smile.

"Oh really, well we must be related" I said sarcastically.

"Alice wants us at the house by 8, she said something about getting you dressed" he said his brows pulling together for a second before he smiled again.

"Alright 8o'clock it is" I said before getting up to make breakfast.

Time rolled on and by 7:30 I decided to wake Bella up for breakfast. I poked her head for a while and when that didn't work I went over and blew in her ear. Gran used to do that to Aunt Phoebe when she pulled an all nighter in the kitchen to get her column out.

Bella jumped up her sleepy eyes wide and I laughed at her.

"It's 7:30 now Izzy, pancakes are ready, I'll go get Charlie" I said then I bounced off and up the stairs, very happy with myself when I didn't trip.  
I very quietly opened his door and tip-toed in. I poked him a few times like I did Bella and he groaned sleepily at me.

"Hey daddy, Edward and I are going over to his house before school starts. Is that okay?" I asked knowing he'd say yes to anything as long as I let him go back to sleep. Also the "daddy" thing got to him every time.

"As long as you take the doll with you" he grumbled.

"Bella could look after it for a while…" I said then frowned…I never really thought about leaving Bella with the thing even for a little bit, it would definitely drive _me_ insane if I was left alone with it…also I didn't even ask her.

"No, Bells goes with you." Charlie said sitting up and looking at me sternly.

He didn't like Edward, especially the idea of me and Edward alone. So he sent Bella with us a lot…either that or Alice comes along too. Charlie liked Alice a lot she was his favorite Cullen.

"…I'll ask Edward about that" I sighed then turned for the door stopping before I walked out I turned back.

"Food's ready" I smiled then I went back downstairs.

"Maybe its battery's died" I smirked hopefully as I saw Bella looking at the fake baby girl in her lap.

"Hopefully it's still just tired from all the crying it did. I think we'd fail if our baby's battery died" she said looking up at me.

"So are you gonna eat?" I asked sitting down. Then I looked over at Edward who was pretending to sleep in his chair.

"Um yeah…here" she said standing up and handing me the thing. Which I laid on the table hoping it would stay quiet.

"Alice wants me over at the Cullen house by 8, you know what she wants to do of course" I said rolling my eyes Bella was slightly scared of Alice from when she dragged us to go baby shopping with her. She ended up buying Bella so many clothes, when we walked out of the last store I swore it looked like Bella had seen a ghost. So many clothes, so many stores, Bella didn't like shopping that much I was okay with it. It's not like I did a whole lot of shopping before, I was never allowed out of the house to do so. Also the time when Alice stayed over and she gave Bella a make-over. I have to admit that was a little scary.

"I asked Charlie and he said only if you and the doll come with me" I added sinking into the chair pulling my legs to my chest and hugging them as I looked over at Edward to see if I can see his reaction.

"Shouldn't you wake him up?" Bella asked coming to sit down with a plate of pancakes.

"Oh he's fine" I chirped giggling at the way Edward chose to fake sleep, he was sitting there arms crossed head tilted back.

Then Charlie came down and growled at Edward in his chair.

"Get outa my chair!" he huffed after he had gotten his plate. Edward jumped up pretending to be tired and came to stand behind me.

He would never admit it, but he was scared of Charlie. He would kill me if I ever told Emmett or Jasper that. I laughed at him and

"Aw come on daddy lighten up, I just called him to help look after your Grandbaby" I smiled at him.

Charlie wasn't a morning person, though he woke up early for his job, he didn't like it. He preferred nights.

"You guys better get going, I'm gonna be late coming home tonight" Charlie said after a while. He of course didn't say why he was going to be late.

"Okay, see you later" I said not wanting to waste any time. I got up and quickly went to get dressed.

Bella walked in a few minutes later after finishing her food. I laughed lightly thinking of Edward alone downstairs with Charlie.

"Here put these on" I said handing her an outfit Alice picked out.

I was hoping I picked out the right clothes so our trip to the Cullen mansion would be for nothing. I didn't want Alice to get impatient with us when we didn't dress as fast as she could. I always had to remind her humans couldn't move that fast and Bella and I aren't as coordinated as she is.

"Thanks, hopefully these are good enough for Alice" Bella mumbled as she grabbed them and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

When she was done I quickly went to brushing my teeth and running a brush through my hair. I was dressed in baggy black pants that hung on my hips and a tight "live, love, rock" shirt with hearts and peace signs all over it. I gave Bella normal blue jeans with a nice shirt; a more Bella out-fit then any of the other things Alice got.

"There, let us go" I said as I hopped off the last step. Grabbing the white winter coat I got.

* * *

School was rather uneventful for the rest of the week, for the weekend all the Cullen's were going hunting so I had to stay home with Bella, which went uneventful also.

I slept most of it away, finally having peace and quiet without the plastic whining thing, we had gotten a C for the assignment, I was satisfied with it, Bella and Edward not so much but I didn't really care as long as we didn't have to look after it anymore.

Bella had been to the Cullen house a few times, only for a few minutes at a time thankfully. She was getting more and more curious about what they are though.

"Molly, are you going to eat at all today?" I heard Bella call up the stairs.

I sat up, pushed myself into a standing position and stumbled into the hallway. I was wearing my snoopy pajama bottoms with a tank-top that was getting to small for me.

"Coming" I moaned as I started down the stairs.  
Well I hadn't officially slept away the weekend yet…it was only Saturday.

"Um…Edward called, he said for you to call as soon as you wake up" Bella said when I got to the kitchen. She had made spaghetti and tomato sauce.

"Okay" I said trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Hey Eddie boy" I slurred smiling into the phone.

"_Okay maybe not right after you wake up" _he said laughing a little; I smiled thinking of his smile.

"So what's up?" I asked sitting down in front of the plate Bella put out for me.

"_Well we were going to go hunting, but Alice saw a thunderstorm coming" _Edward said like I was supposed to know what that meant.

"Oh yeah….and" I asked drawing out the "and".

"_Well it's the only time we get to play baseball…I was wondering if you'd like to com__e" _he said.

"Baseball really…? Yeah sure…I'll ask" I said. I was just about to say "I didn't know Vampires play baseball" but then I remembered Bella sitting across from me pretending not to listen to my side of the conversation.

"Okay…Alice says you're coming so I'll be over there in a minute" he said hanging up.

"Bye" I said to myself putting the phone down.

"What is going on?" Bella asked.

"Um Edward just wants me to go play baseball with him and his family," I said sticking my fork into the pile of noodles.

"You game?" I asked before stuffing some into my mouth.

"…um…no…baseball…not really my thing" she chuckled nervously.

The only thing we shared was the clumsiness apparently, because I loved sports. I loved football, soccer, baseball, and I'm sure if I ever got to try hockey I'd love that too. We never got to do hockey, though we already had a pool in the backyard we could have froze, mom wouldn't let us.

I may be clumsy but I did love to play sports, I was pretty good when I was falling or tripping on something.

"You're going to be okay here?" I asked mumbling through the spaghetti.

"Yeah, I'll just clean some more. Charlie was called into the station; someone was killed by and animal" she said cringing a little.

"EW" I stated after wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah…said there's been a couple of them actually"

"Okay well I'm going to go get dressed…." I said not wanting to hear of it anymore.

I put on some old faded jeans and one of Johns old t-shirts, I threw on a sweatshirt walking to the bathroom I threw my shoulder length black hair into a ponytail letting a few stranding fall of my curly hair fall onto my face.

"K I'll see you later Izzy" I hollered as I bounced down the stairs. After I received a 'yep' from the kitchen I opened the door and as I expected Edward was standing there leaning against his Volvo.

* * *

**HEHEHE lol wellll hope you likey....review i'm already know where this is goin...and so do you...possibly....anyways....reveiw and tell me if you do or not.....I JUST WATCHE NEW MOON!!!!!!! AWsome movie!!!!! i want to see it again already :P :D**

**XOXO**


	33. The Game

**Chapter 33: The Game**

* * *

"I didn't know vampires play baseball," I said as I walked towards him.

"It's an American pastime" he smiled standing straight.

"Where are we playing?" I asked from the other side of the car.

"Oh you aren't playing. You'll be watching," he said smiling before he got in his car.

"Hey I bet I can beat you!" I said angrily flopping into the passenger side.

He just snickered at me and took off out of the driveway.

"So why do you guys have to play today? I'm sure there will be other thunder storms." I said after we were speeding down the highway just out of town.

"Well Emmett really wants to play, his excitement is fueling Jasper, and Alice always wants to play…anything." He said smiling. I had never seen him this happy or excited about anything, and soon his giddiness rubbed off on me and I was just about bouncing in my seat.

In no time at all we were at this clearing on the outside of town. I teleported out before Edward even had his door open.

"I believe that is called cheating," he said standing in front of me in a second.

"No, just because I can teleport faster then you doesn't mean it's cheating" I said folding my arms over my chest.

He was about to say something when I flicked my finger at him, he froze, and I teleported over to the rest of the family.

They were standing at what I guessed was home base. Rosalie and Carlisle seeing who would swing first, Jasper swinging his bat around.

"Come to join the game Molly?" Carlisle asked after he and Rose tried to get to the top of the bat first.

"What's Edward doing?" Emmett asked walking up behind me scaring me a little.

"…He's a little frozen" I snickered.

"We're always cold" Emmett said confused.

"Molly, go unfreeze Edward. He's the fastest runner," Esme said putting her arm around Carlisle giving him a light hug.

"Alright fine! BUT he is not the fastest…fastest runner maybe, yes, but I can teleport way faster" I said yelling the last part as I teleported to Edward and unfroze him getting back to them before he could realize what happened I was behind Emmett before he could get to me.

"Emmett can't protect you forever" Edward taunted.

"Um…yeah he can," I said jumping onto his back so I could see over his shoulder.

I saw Edward standing a few feet away, Rosalie getting ready to hit, Carlisle now with Jasper playing with their bats, Esme waiting a few feet away.

"Come on lets get on with this" Rose called rolling her eyes when she saw me on Emmett's back.

I jumped down letting Emmett run out to left field.

"Glad you're here, Molly, we need an empire" Esme said putting her arm over my shoulders.

"She thinks we cheat" Emmett called from his spot.

"I know you cheat!" Esme laughed.

"Just call them as you see them," she said patting my shoulder before she went to crouch behind Rosalie.

Edward came over to me placing an oversized baseball cap on my head. I looked up at him from under it, smiling; he leaned down and gave me a small sweet kiss. Then he took off to right field.

I watched in awe and amazement as they started, Alice was pitcher; they stood there ready and waiting…for what I wasn't sure. Then there was a big boom, the thunder I assumed.

"It's time" Alice smiled.

She threw it perfectly and Rosalie swung at just the right moment, it was so beautiful, there was a loud bang as the ball connected with the bat. A second passed and Rose took off running. The ball went flying into the woods. I saw Edward watching it and then he took off running after it.

"That's got to be a homerun right?" I asked as Rose's foot touched second base in less then two seconds.

"Edward's very fast" Esme said proudly.

The next thing I know the ball is flying back towards us, Esme catches it and touches home base a millisecond before Rosalie slides in.

They both look up at me along with everyone else, frozen in their spots.

"…You're out" I said jerking my thumb sideways.

Rose glared at me then Emmett who had "whooped" as she got up.

"Babe, come on it's just a game," he said but not holding in his laugh.

I laughed when I heard Carlisle behind me.

"Nice kitty" he called as Rose passed him.

Next was Carlisle's turn, I watched in amusement I had never pictured Carlisle playing before. Alice threw, Carlisle hit it much the same as Rosalie did and took off running.

Edward and Emmett both made a jump for it, crashing together with a big boom they fell to the ground laughing.

Jasper was next…man he was good with a bat. I watched wondering if he could teach me how to do that. He hit the ball and took off running. Jasper was a pretty good baseball player. Emmett climbed up a tree jumping off it to the ball he threw it back. I laughed when Rosalie called him her "monkey man".

Rose's turn again she hit it and started to run. I looked and saw Alice in a vision; she turned towards an opening in the trees.

"Stop" she yelled voice a little shaky. Everyone had stopped what they were doing, running back to home base.

"They were leaving, then they heard us," Alice said. Edward grabbed my arm.

"Lets go," he said as he started to pull me away.

"It's too late" Carlisle said making Edward freeze; he slowly turned around pulling me a little closer to him.

"Get your hair down," he said, I slid out my elastic and pulled my shoulder length hair around my face.

"Like that'll help, I could smell it from across the field" Rosalie snapped.

They started walking Carlisle in front, Esme and Alice on either side of him, Rose, Emmett and Jasper at Alice's side.

"I shouldn't have brought you here, I am so sorry" Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"Just be quiet and stand behind me," he said walking towards the others and standing beside Esme.

I stood as close to him as I could looking up at him. I heard the three, I assumed, vampires stop in front of us.

I chanced a look at them, two males, and one female. All three sets of eyes a bright red.

"I believe this belongs to you" the man in the middle said, throwing the ball to Carlisle.

"Thank you" Carlisle said politely.

"I am Laurent," the man said.

"And this is Victoria" he said motioning his head slightly to the red headed woman beside him.

"And James" he said looking at the man in the corner of his eye who had blond hair tied back into a ponytail.

"I'm Carlisle, this is my family" Carlisle said looking at his sides.

I looked over and saw every one of them staring not blinking at the three vampires before us.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused somewhat of a mess for us," Carlisle said.

"Our apologies, we didn't realize the territory had been claimed" the one named Laurent said.

"Yes well, we maintain a permanent residents near by" Carlisle said keeping it as short as possible.

"Oh really? Well we won't be a problem anymore, we were just passing through" Laurent said. I never took my eyes off Edward so I couldn't tell what was going on. I felt had an uneasy feeling though, like I was being watched.

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them east, you should be safe" I assumed the one named Victoria said.

"Excellent" Carlisle said, I could tell he was trying to be nice.

"So could you use three more players?" Laurent asked trying lightening the mood a little.

Everyone looked at Carlisle, his face still hard.

"Oh come on just one game" Laurent pushed, his voice light and cherry,

"Sure…why not, a few of us were leaving, you can take their place." Carlisle said throwing Edward and I a look telling us we're leaving.

"We'll bat first" he said throwing the ball back to Laurent, but Victoria caught it instead.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball," she said smiling smugly.

"Oh well I think we can handle that" Jasper snickered.

I heard two of them walk off and the Cullen's walk back to home base. I stayed there, still, looking at Edward.

The other one was looking at us, I could feel it. Just when I heard him start to walk off I felt the wind blow. It moved my hair, blowing my scent towards him. I heard him take a deep breath in, breathing in me.

"Mm you brought a snack," he said and the next thing I know Edward is pushing me back, Esme pushed me behind her, standing a few feet behind the rest of the Cullen's. I was behind all of the Cullen's now, and all of them crouched over growling, Esme standing in front of me, her arm holding me there.

"The girl is with us, I think it best if you leave" Carlisle said almost snarling.

They stood there snarling at each other, I knew I shouldn't be scared, there were 7 vampires protecting me, and if they couldn't, I could protect myself.

"I see the game is over, we'll go now" Laurent said standing straight

"James" he said when James didn't back down.

James righted himself in vampire speed looking directly at me then he turned. Victoria stayed a second longer, looking at everyone. Then she went James wrapping his arm around her and smelling her hair as they walked off.

"Get Molly out of here, go" Carlisle said turning Edward around.

Then Edward was pushing me, towards the jeep. He almost ripped the door off then he shoved me in reaching for the belt he started to buckle me in.

"Okay I've got it! I'm alright" I said irritated.

He stopped, running to his side he got in and started the car

"What, now we know he's coming after me?" I asked taking the stupid hat off I threw it in the back.

"Listen to me, James is a tracker, the hunt is his obsession. I read his mind. My reaction at the field set him off. I've just made this his most exciting game ever, he's ever gonna stop" Edward said franticly as we sped through the woods.

"What should we do?" I asked facing him in my seat. Seeing how scared he was for me.

"We have to kill him! Rip him apart and burn the pieces" Edward said looking back at the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking outside seeing we missed the turn off a long time ago.

"We have to leave Forks, get a ferry over to Vancouver," he said fading off into mumbling before I interrupted him.

"I have to go home, now, you have to take me home!" I said remembering Bella and Charlie I couldn't leave them.

"You can't go home. He's just gonna trace your scent there, it's the first place he'll look" Edward explained.

"But…Bella's there…and Charlie…we" I said my heart beating faster. I couldn't let anything happen to them, not because of me, they're my family; I couldn't let anything happen to them. They're innocents.

"It doesn't matter!" Edward yelled.

"Yes it does! They could get killed because of me!" I yelled back.

"Just let me get you out of here first, alright?" Edward asked, well more like told.

"Their my Family! We have to go back," I argued.

"We'll figure out a way to lead the tracker away somehow…I don't know. But we have to do something." I said I wouldn't let anyone else die because of me.

* * *

"Edward I said leave me alone!" I said when I went through the door.

"Molly, don't do this, please," Edward said acting his part very well.

"It's over, get out!" I said slamming the door in his face. I hated doing this but I would come back when everything was okay.

I rushed up the stairs hoping and praying Charlie wouldn't fallow. He did though.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey." He said running up behind me.

"Molly? What's going on?" he asked like the good father he was. I couldn't look at him. What I was about to say to him…I just couldn't stand to see the hurt look on his face.

"I just gotta get out of here, I'm leaving now," I said grabbing the railing and pushing around it. I got to mine and Bella's room yanking the door open as I finished talking and slamming it in Charlie's face.

"What's going on?" Bella asked looking up from her book.

"I'm leaving," I said simply then I froze her. Edward was by my side throwing things into my bag faster then I could.

Then I heard knocking on the door not even minutes later.

"Molly" came Charlie's voice, I was frantic I couldn't hurt him. I didn't know the right things to say this time.

"What do I say to him?" I asked letting Edward pack my stuff.

"I can't hurt him," I mumbled.

"Molly, what's going on?" Charlie asked.

"You just have to" Edward answered handing me my duffle.

"I'll be down at the car" he said I nodded waiting till I heard the window close again then I unfroze Bella.

"Wait…what…Molly you can't" she stuttered and I turned away seeing the tears form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I'm leaving," I said opening the door I saw Charlie right there. I rushed past him and into the bathroom.

"Did he hurt you?" Charlie asked standing in the door.

"No" I answered opening the cupboard I started throwing my things in my bag.

"Break up with you or something?" Charlie asked. I could tell he was uncomfortable with this, but he didn't want me to leave, so he was trying.

"No, I broke up with him" I said going past him again to get my CD.

"Don't leave Molly" Bella said but I ignored her.

"Goodbye" I said grabbing the CD after I threw my duffle over my shoulder.

I went back out into the hall. "I thought you liked him" Charlie called after me.

"Yeah, that's why I have to leave. I don't want this, I have to go" I was about to say home, but what home? This place I was now is the only home I've had in months.

"Where are you going to go?" Charlie asked still standing by the closed door.

"I don't know I'll figure it out. I'll go to Phoenix." I said from the stairs. Phoenix was the first place that came to mind; it was where I told them I was from after all.

"You're not going to drive to Phoenix right now. You can sleep on it. If you still want to go in the morning, I'll take you to the airport" Charlie said fallowing me downstairs.

"No, I want to drive. It'll give me more time to think" I lied. I heard Bella open her door and fallow. God I couldn't do this with them both here, it was bad enough with Charlie.

"If I get really tired I'll pull into a motel I promise" I said not knowing what else to say.

"Look, Molly, I know I'm not that much fun to be around, but I can change that. We can do more stuff together. All of us" Charlie said looking at Bella behind him. The look in his eyes told me he would do anything to keep me here. I felt tears in my eyes; it had been a long time since someone looked at me with that much love.

"Like what?" I said gulping down the tears shaking my head like they were angry tears.

"Like watch baseball on the flat-screen? Eat at the dinner every night? Steak and cobbler? Dad, that's you. That's not me," I said walking past him to the door. I felt the sting when I called him dad; I went past Bella not looking at her.

"Molly, Come on…you just got here" he said before I could get out the door.

"If I don't leave now…I'll just be stuck here…I'm sorry" I said leaning against the door. I opened it and left before they could say any more.

Walking out into the cold air, the pain in my heart was bigger then I'd ever imagined. It was worse then I thought it would be.

* * *

**Okay well there it is...VERY long hopefully it makes up for time....PLEASE review...i've got it planned all the way to chapter 35! lol anyways...review :P :D**

**XOXO**


	34. Dying is peaceful

**Chapter 34: Dying is peaceful, easy.**

* * *

I was driving franticly down the road; Edward wasn't there when I got to the impala so I started driving to his house.

Tears were blurring my vision. I jumped when he appeared at my door.

"He is going to forgive you" Edward said as he opened the door, I looking at him my breathing still irregular

"Why don't you let me drive?" he asked. He always put things in questions, though I know he was going to drive either way, he still had to ask. He climbed in and I slid over on the seat successfully handing the wheel over without having to stop the car.

"He won't" I said shaking my head, I was a wreck right now but I didn't care. I didn't care if Edward saw me like this. I ran a hand through my hair again.

"You should have seen his face…their faces…" I said still shaking my head like it would help get rid of their faces, the look in their eyes…I could still see it.

"It was the only way they'd let you go" Edward said as he started going faster.

"Don't worry about them now. They're safe. The trackers fallowing us" Edward said.

I snapped my head to the side seeing someone running right beside the car.

"Its just Emmett, Alice is in the car behind us," he said soothingly.

We spent the rest of the ride in silence; by the time we pulled up in front of the Cullen mansion I had successfully suppressed my panic attack. Edward grabbed me and almost dragged me up the steps; he went in a much closer to human pace when we got to the door though.

When he saw it Laurent walking down the stairs with Carlisle he went into defensive mode.

"Wait." Carlisle said before anything could happen.

"He came to warn us about James" Carlisle said.

"This isn't my fight, and I've grown tired of his games. But he's got unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in my 300 years" Laurent said, I started at him. Did he say 300 years?

"And the woman, Victoria, don't underestimate her." And then he left he said that and left.

That just made me more nervous, I was shaking, I stood as close to Edward as I could.

"I've had to fight our kind before, they're not easy to kill" Carlisle said walking into the garage.

I saw Alice in the far corner by the jeep, Emmett and Jasper ahead of us with Carlisle.

"But not impossible" Emmett said going to a cupboard with Jasper and grabbing things.

"We'll tear them apart and burn the pieces"

"I don't relish the thought of killing another creature, even a sadistic one like James" Carlisle said grabbing things as he talked.

"What if he kills one of us first?" Rosalie asked sliding onto the counter.

"I'm going to run Molly south" Edward said, he had his arm around me with his hand resting on my lower back.

"Can you lead the tracker away from here?" he asked Carlisle.

"No, Edward. James knows you would never leave Molly." Carlisle said turning to face us.

"He'll fallow you"

"I'll go with Molly. Jasper and I will drive her south," Alice said.

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" Edward asked, I forgotten that I could hear her too. I was thankful now that Edward said that though. Alice did tend to think a lot, and that alone could give me a headache. Alice's thinking really hurt me. With her thoughts and her visions, it was a lot to take in.

"Yes" she said curtly.

She reached for me and Edward reluctantly pushed me to her. I looked at him afraid but I went with her.

"Rosalie, Esme, could you put these on so the tracker will catch Molly's scent?" Edward asked, and I looked over seeing that he had two of my jackets. He threw one to Esme and Rosalie.

"Why what is she to me?" Rose asked throwing the jacket on to the counter.

"Rosalie, Molly is with Edward. She is part of this family, and we protect our family" Carlisle said grabbing the jacket and giving it back to her.

Alice had put me in a black car; I sat in the back seat her and Jasper in front. I saw Emmett and Rosalie get into the jeep and Edward come over to me.

"Oh God. If anything…what if…if anything happens, I swear to God…" I said feeling very helpless right now.

"Nothings going to happen" Edward said calmly.

"There is 7 of us and 2 of them, and when everything's done, I'm gonna come back and get you." He said trying to calm me down.

"Yeah." I said looking down.

He put his cold hand on my cheek; I leaned into his touch unsure of when I'd be able to feel it again. I almost cried when he withdrew it and we sped off.

On the highway before I could register what was going on.

I looked at Alice and Jasper in the front. I saw them look at each other, the love in that little look made me smile. Japer took one hand off the wheel and let Alice put her hand in his.

I sat there staring at their hands for a long time until I fell asleep, it was almost daylight. I wasn't sure where we were though. Jasper was driving very; very fast **I** could barely make out the trees as they zoomed by.

* * *

"We're almost there" Alice said her usual chirpiness gone.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly then I pushed my hair out of my face I looked and saw Alice looking at me, then I looked over to Jasper who was looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"Where" I asked sleepily.

"Phoenix, we're almost to the hotel" Alice replied.

I sat up straight and looked out the window, a lot of buildings but nothing to hold my attention.

I looked back at Alice. "Edward" I asked knowing she knew what I was asking I didn't have to say anymore.

"They're all okay, nothing's going to happen to them, not that I can see" Alice said. I sighed, if anything did happen she'd see it.

I waited in the car while Alice went to get the room. It was a pretty nice hotel.

"Jasper…can I ask you something?" I asked staring out the window at nothing.

"Anything" he said nervous wondering what I could possibly want from him.

"…If anything happens…make sure everyone knows…it wasn't any of their faults. Especially Edward… Jazz…maybe I'm just not worth everything anyways…" I gulped.

My own real family didn't give a damn about me, how can I put this family in danger…for my own sake? If James killed me…what would it matter? I was nobody…

"I can feel what you're feeling now — and you _are_ worth it. You are a very special person; don't let anyone make you feel different. This world wouldn't be the same without you. Our family wouldn't be the same without you. You are worth it" Jasper said his words full of compassion I looked at him.

"Thanks Jasper…I still won't put any of you in danger…James wants me…I will not allow you guys to drag me all over the world to hide from him. I won't run away…not this time," I said looking back out the window.

* * *

We sat in the hotel room, Jasper and Alice on the couch and me on an ottoman. Then Alice gasped.

"What is it? What do you see?" Jasper asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"…Bella…" Alice said staring off into nothing.

"The tracker, he figured it out…Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie tried to stop him." Alice said then she paused as she watched the rest play out.

"What! What about Bella?" I asked franticly. If James hurt her I would kill him myself.

"…He took her…to a room…" she said.

She wasn't answering fast enough for me; I needed to know if Bella was okay.

"What room, Alice, where would he take her?" Jasper asked grabbing a piece of paper putting it in front of her she started drawing a room still looking off into the distance.

"…A room full of mirrors" Alice said as I watched her draw the room.

"Her visions aren't always curtain" I said knowing the future can change.

"She sees the course people are on while they're on it. If they change their minds the vision changes," Jasper explained. I had already known that though.

"So the course the tracker is on now…is going to lead him…where?" I asked not recognizing the drawing at all.

"I don't know" Alice said coming out of her vision.

"Get me a map and a crystal," I said taking the chain around my neck off. I used it to put my crystals on when I was scrying. It had a lot of magic in it and usually worked a lot faster then anything else.

"One just of Phoenix might be better…since the tracker knows I'm here now…he'll be somewhere in the city" I said going into "work" mode.

"Where do we get the crystal?" Alice asks though I know she wanted to ask what I needed it for I had given her "don't even ask" look. So she opted to that question.

"I don't know…just any occult/Wiccan shop around…I guess…I've never bought them before so I don't know. Purple is strongest though. I didn't learn what the crystal is called yet. Mom was leaving that to Gran" I said sadly at the end.

"I'll go get it" Alice said standing up. I knew it was better for Jasper to be around just one human, instead of many while he was looking for something. That's also why Alice went to get the room.

"Don't be long, we need to get to Bella," I said sternly.

"Can I talk to you about something first, Alice?" Jasper asked standing.

She nodded and they exited the room. I sighed tiredly when I flopped down in the middle of the couch.

Then my cell phone rung, I frowned opening it…it was Bella.

"Well hello there, baby sister" James taunted from the other end.

"If you so much as lay a finger on her I swear I will kill you myself!" I growled into the phone, hoping Alice or Jasper wouldn't hear me.

"So much anger" he tsks'd.

"Where are you? What are you going to do with Bella?" I whispered harshly eyeing the door.

"…I'm not going to do anything with Bella. Yet. You see…if you don't get here…oh lets say in an hour…there wont be a Bella to save" he said and his tone was far to happy for my liking.

"Come alone or she's dead," he said then he hung up. I sat there with the noise of the beeping drowning out everything else.

"Shit" I whispered slamming the phone shut I stood. Looking cautiously at the door one last time I teleported out to behind the hotel.

I walked out from behind the dumpster and around the building. I was walking along the streets looking for a shop or somewhere I could find crystals.

* * *

I turned the corner and gasped. "Shit" I breathed rushing back behind the corner.

I poked my head around and saw him…he was showing people my picture getting closer and closer to me.

"Have you seen this girl?" he asked a lady as he walked by.

"Castiel!" I whispered harshly.

He appeared behind me in seconds.

"What the hell is dad doing here?" I asked.

"…I told him he was going the wrong way. He's been in many other towns before this one. What are you doing here?" he asked his voice his normal emotionless state it's always in.

"I'm running away from a sadistic Vampire! I cannot deal with dad right now Cass, take him somewhere else" I pleaded.

"He does not allow me to fly him anywhere anymore" Castiel answered.

"Why not?" I asked

"…He said the last time I did that he didn't…poo for a week" Castiel said frowning confused.

I laughed, that was something dad would say all right. It was a known fact Dean Winchester hated orbing, shimmering, flying, teleporting, and any type of transportation, besides car of course.

"What am I going to do, Cass? I cannot deal with this right now" I said looking to see where dad went. He was almost to the ally I was now standing in.

I looked around…I needed to get to Bella. It was starting to get dark. I looked at my watch.

I had 28 minutes.

"I have to go…go distract him," I said grabbing him by his trench coat and pushing him out of the ally.

I stood still waiting. "Cass what are you doing here? Did you find her?" dad asked looking around Castiel as if I'd be with him.

"She is in town," Castiel answered. God could he keep anything from dad?

"Where?!"

"I do not know…I can feel her magic though," Cass answered I let my breath go that I didn't know I was holding.

I took a big gulp of air…I hadn't tried it before…it should work though…I closed my eyes and thought of Bella.

When I opened them I was standing in a dark room, with a lot of mirrors.

"Bella" I called out looking for any sign of movement I the room besides me.

I walked to the middle of the room, hearing him behind me I turned.

The mirrors made it look like there was lots of him. I looked at them until I spotted the real one.

"You'll do anything to save this girl, wont you? She's not even your real sister" James taunted.

"Where is she?" I asked backing away from his hand.

He pushed me into the wall.

"She's alive, just a little bump on the head." He said into my ear.

"**Where** is she?" I asked.

"You know, but you really made it too easy" he said inches from my face.

I listened carefully trying to drown out all other sounds. Then I heard it, the faint sound of Bella's heart. She was here, she was alive…barely, but still alive.

"How did you get her?" I asked.

"She was driving down here, to try get you back. She was so set on it, shame neither of you are going to make it" he said grabbing my arm he flung me across the room.

I crashed into a pillar; I felt my head, the warm liquid running down my forehead.

He was standing in front of me the next second he stood on my leg.

"Shame little Edward couldn't be here to see me kill his precious pet" James sad then he stepped down on my leg. I screamed out as I felt the bones start to crush.

Next thing I know he's being pushed off me, I look and see Edward crouching down a few feet away from me. We look into each other's eyes. Then I gasp…there was blood on me.

Before Edward can react to anything James has him against the wall.

"You're alone, because you're faster then the others" then I slammed Edwards's head into the wall.

"But not stronger"

"I'm strong enough to kill you" Edward said strangled.

The continued to fight I wasn't paying attention. Until Edward came and picked me up he jumped but we didn't make it, James grabbed Edward's foot and threw us back.

I landed on a bunch of broken glass. I felt the pain in my leg and I knew I had to take it out so I could start to heal.

I finally found the glass after a few minutes; I had already lost a lot of blood.

I took it out and put as much pressure on the wound as I could. Before it could heal James was kneeling beside me.

I felt his cold breath on my neck. I was helpless, I couldn't walk, and I couldn't use my powers. My mind wasn't working properly.

Edward pulled him off of me a second too late; James had already sunk his teeth into my neck. I screamed as I felt the venom spread in me.

It burned so much; it felt like I was dying. I didn't know if I welcomed the feeling or not. I had known that, coming here I wouldn't make it out alive…I'm not sure if I should fight it or not.

I continued to scream though. I felt a hand on me, on my other leg that wasn't injured.

"Molly, Molly, it's okay" I heard Alice say.

"Molly you're okay" she kept trying to reassure me but I didn't listen, I couldn't, not with the pain I was feeling.

It hurt, but it wasn't changing me, it felt like liquid fire coursing through my veins though.

"It's okay" Alice said

"Carlisle, her blood" Alice called. I wasn't paying attention to anything; I was trying to block out the pain.

"Alice go" I heard Carlisle say. I felt him touching my leg,

"Her femoral artery's been severed. She's losing to much blood." He said.

Oh great, my powers never had to heal anything that big. That's probably why it was taking so long.

"No, no, no my head is burning" I cried out.

"It's the change, it's happening" Edward said.

"Edward, she can't change. She's already one of us. It's just the venom," Alice said coming back to try to help me.

"She's still hemorrhaging" Carlisle said. Reminding people we are on a clock here.

The pain never lessened, in fact it was getting worse.

"Alice, make me a tourniquet. Your belt" he added.

I felt it being tied around me leg just above Carlisle's hands. Carlisle fought with Alice a bit to get her to get away from me.

"What are my options, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"You can wait for the pain to go away, or you can suck the venom out" Carlisle answered.

"You know I won't be able to stop" Edward said. I couldn't focus on anything the pan was getting bigger.

"Then find the will to stop"

"Just make it stop" choked out.

"I'm going to make it go away," Edward said.

"What are you waiting for!?" I yelled through clenched teeth.

He brought his mouth down to my neck, when he started sucking, I whimpered. I could feel the venom leave my blood.

"Edward, stop. Her blood is clean. You're killing her," Carlisle said.

"Edward, stop"

I gasped; I saw pictures flow through my brain…from Edward? They were of us, lying together in his field, or just of me, I saw how he sees me.

**"Death is peaceful, easy. Life is harder"**

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed with Charlie sitting in a chair next to me.

"Molly? Molly" he said sitting forward.

"Where is he? Where's…where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's asleep. He never leaves " Charlie said gruffly.

"What about Bella? Where is she? Is she okay?" I asked everything rushing back to me.

"She's fine, a small concussion, she lost a lot of blood, but she'll live. Lucky Edward and his dad got to you two before the whole studio burned down. I'm just glad that sick bastard died in there." Charlie said. Then I noticed he was holding my hand. I held onto it tighter liking the warmness. I was cold as usual.

"What happened?" I asked wondering what he was told.

"Some sick bastard kidnapped you and Bells, after you left Bella was frantic then she left saying she was going to get you. I didn't know what to do; both my daughters had run off all in the same night. I phoned Renee telling her she should try getting in touch with Bella so maybe she can help find you. She couldn't get Bella on her cell, and she couldn't find her. Bella hasn't woken up yet so we don't know what exactly happened to her yet. Edward came down with his dad to try and get you back. He said you go a phone call and ran out of the hotel. They got to you guys just in time." Charlie said. He still hated Edward but I saw him looking at him with gratitude.

"I'm going to go see if Bells is awake yet" Charlie said standing; he kissed my forehead and walked out.

Edward waited until the door was closed again to come and sit by me.

"…What happened?" I asked.

"Where's James?" I asked.

"We took care of him, the woman, Victoria, she ran off" Edward answered.

"I'm alive because of you," I told him. I could see the guilt in his eyes.

"You're in here because of me. The worst part of it, I thought I wasn't going to be able to stop." he said his expression pained.

"You did stop,"

"Molly, you got to leave Forks so I can't hurt you anymore" Edward said. I stared at him; he couldn't be serious about this…he just couldn't, not after everything.

"What…are you…No! No! I'm not running away again Edward. You can't…I don't even…what are you saying? I can't… No…I can't just leave you" I was stuttering on every word. He couldn't make me leave; he was the only thing keeping me together. I couldn't leave.

"I know," he said somberly.

"We can't be apart. You can't leave me" I said scared now.

"I'm here," he said putting my hand in his.

"Okay, you can't say stuff like that to me. Ever" I said blinking back the tears.

"Where else am I going to go?" he asked leaning forward he placed a kiss on my forehead

* * *

**Okay next chapter is going to skip ahead a few weeks…I think I said it before…Edward is going to be the bad guy…sort of…in this story…so brace yourselves. **


	35. Long Way To Happy

**Chapter35: Long way to Happy**

* * *

**It's gonna take a long time to love**

**It's gonna take a lot to hold on**

**It's gonna be a long way to Happy**

* * *

"You lied to me!" Edward yelled taking another step towards me.

I was trapped now, I had no hope in getting to the door, the rest of the family was out hunting, and now I was doomed.

"No I didn't…please Edward believe me I didn't lie!" I cried now scared of my once loving gentle boyfriend.

It's hard to believe that it was just a few weeks ago we had that stupid assignment to look after that fake baby.

"There you go again! Why can't you stop lying!? How many others have you screwed already Molly?!" he yelled and in a flash he pushed me back into the wall, I hit it with a thud and fell hard to the floor. I was about my normal size now since I had got here. But I've never been _normal_ size in my whole life. I was still frail compared him.

"Please Edward…I was drunk…it was a mistake" I gasped knowing something was broken and I felt the blood pooling under me. I looked up knowing he was going to attack, there was just too much blood for him not to.

His eyes were pitch black and getting darker, he stood there looking down at me, and he was no longer my Edward. He was an animal, a monster, and I was his prey.

"I should give you what you deserve" he hissed I heard his growl and the next second he was biting me. Human eyes wouldn't have seen the move but I did and that just made it all the worse. I saw his eyes in that second and it broke my heart even more.

I screamed as I felt his teeth sink into my neck he drank me. He stopped and looked at me my blood dripping out of his mouth. He yanked me up by my arm and threw me to the bed. From what I knew his venom didn't have any effect on me, I was already a vampire in a way…but that didn't mean it didn't hurt, I could feel it spreading in me. I ignored it and thankfully it worked. After James, I had worked on blocking everything out, even pain.

"You know there is this one place I've been dying to have…James told me about it" Edward smiled his teeth red. I of course hadn't forgotten about James, he almost killed me…he almost killed Bella. Edward didn't tell anyone what James had told him. In their little talk they had before any of the family had gotten there, while I was trying to block out the pain.

He tore off my shirt and bit somewhere in between my hip and my abdomen. I screamed again feeling a lot more blood run out then the first time. I had healed most of the injuries from being thrown into the wall and the one on my neck was almost done, that one would leave a scar.

He stopped and I knew he didn't want to kill me just yet, he wanted this to last and since I could heal…it would.

"Mm so sweet" he said licking off the stray blood on his lips.

"Please Edward…" I said again even though I knew he wasn't going to stop now just because I asked.

_Where was Alice? She had to have seen this…right? Was I completely alone now? Left to suffer through this?_

He growled looking at me hungrily; my blood was still everywhere in the room, on the floor, the bed, and our clothes.

"Why don't I give you what you really deserve now?" he said with an evil smile on his face. I whimpered and then gasped when he undid my pants, yanking them off along with my underwear. In a flash he was naked too.

"Please" I begged my vision blurry from the tears.

He thrust in and I held in my scream, only making me cry harder. I'm pretty sure he broke my pelvis bone, the bed under us creaked and broke but he kept going. He was doing it so hard and fast I thought I was going to pass out.

I must have for a bit because I opened my eyes and he was drinking me again. The pain was double now as he did both at the same time. I felt him twitch inside me then I felt his cold seed shoot up into me, filling me.

"See you liked that didn't you" he snarled getting up he cleaned himself off, he had told me once that he always was a clean kill, he never got a drop on him. I guess he didn't want to break a habit.

My bones took a lot longer to heal then any cut, it hurt to breath, and it hurt to do anything.

"_**Alice!!! Please help me…hurry…. not much time left" **_I used all the power I had to send to her, and I wasn't even sure it would work. I used my telepathy and teleportation hoping it would work, praying it would.

I felt him sink his teeth into my wrist. He was on top of me again…killing me this time.

I closed my eyes waiting for the cold dark abyss to come…but the door was flung open and there was yelling.

"EDWARD! Molly!?" I heard Alice yell she didn't want to step in the room, she could smell all the blood that littered the floor, wall, bed and us. She didn't want to risk joining in.

"There's too much blood," she cried and I knew she was now talking to Carlisle and Jasper, the two next fastest runners.

"Help" I groaned wishing he would just stop and let me heal again.

"Alice…Jasper help me," I breathed then I couldn't say anything else, I was dying, there was nobody to save me.

"Jasper NO" I heard Alice yell, the next thing I know Edward is thrown off of me and I'm staring at Jasper his eyes getting dark despite the fact he had just hunted.

"Jasper" I said my throat dry, it hurt too much to say anything else, but I was hoping he wasn't to far gone to help me…instead of just finishing me off.

Jasper was thrown into the wall, Edward going with him they went through it and continued to fight. I did my best to try and look towards the door I saw their shadows but nothing else.

I couldn't heal my bones properly; I was stuck covered in blood in a house full of vampires. I felt another wave of pain go through me and I screamed, not just for that pain…but also for everything else.

"_Alice, stop Edward… Please…I'm dying…seconds away from it…I need to know he can't do this to anyone else…please Alice" _I said in my head it didn't take much magic she was just right there.

I heard her gulp, which was unnecessary, but I knew she would listen.

"Stop Edward" she said and I heard her take a deep breath of what was "cleaner" air even though it was just outside the door.

"Carlisle help" she yelled as she tried to hold Edward down.

All of a sudden it was quiet…I found it eerie…then I was picked up by someone, looking I saw it was Jasper. I tensed looking into his dark brown eyes.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you" he said taking me from the room and placing me in the very big, not to mention white bath tub which will probably be stained after this.

The pain I was feeling was horrible, I just wanted to die right now then I'd never have to worry about pain anymore.

It amazed me though…how Jasper was handling this; he was supposedly the weakest when it came to handling humans. But now Alice wouldn't even be in the same room with me...but Jasper brought me out of that room in his arms.

He gulped and then ran out, he handled it way better then I would ever have imagined but now I was left alone in a tub, not able to move. Right before he ran out I saw him look at me and I knew the hunger was just about too much for him.

I didn't know what happened to Edward, and truth was I didn't really care; if I ever want to see him again I'd be able to find him myself.

The next person who came in was Carlisle he looked sad and absolutely destroyed. His son just about killed his newest daughter. He wasn't sure what to do but he kept his strong leader and father role up.

"Are you okay?" he asked kneeling beside the tub he turned to water on and all I could do was look at him. This man was the next best thing to my real father. The water felt good it eased a little bit of the pain.

"What did he do…besides…?" Carlisle asked not being able to finish he was looking at the bite marks on me, one on my neck, one on my stomach, one on my wrist.

I looked down ashamed and slightly scared of what he would think. I didn't have to tell him what Edward did…the blood coming from down there was enough.

"Oh dear God" he breathed looking at me; I was a bloody mess, naked, and broken.

I started to slip off into unconsciousness "no Molly you need to stay with me" he said getting the washcloth and dabbing my forehead with it.

"Just kill me Carlisle…please…I can't…I can't keep going like this" I sobbed.

"Don't talk like that Molly everything will be alright," he said as he started to clean the blood off me.

"Carlisle…none of my bones set right…especially my pelvis…your going to need to re-brake them" I said going into the professional tone all Winchesters and Halliwell's have.

"We will…after we get you cleaned up. Jasper will help…maybe he can lessen the pain with his power" he said. Now I had never seen Carlisle nervous before, heck I've never seen him break one little sweat before…he was still sort of acting like himself but he was a little bit more edgy.

"Edwards room…what's going to happen?" I asked wanting to take my mind off the pain I knew I was going to have for a while now.

"They're destroying it…Esme, Rose, and Emmett got here a little while ago. I told all of them not to come in here until I'm done, we don't want to risk anything. Jasper is on guard just incase, just a precaution" he said then he realized something and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked panicked. My voice was getting really horse and talking was getting way, way harder.

"Water" he said pointing to the sink and I sighed grateful he wasn't leaving me. Edward was able to get back I know he was. No matter who was standing guard or how many…if he really wanted to…he would get me.

"Here…take it easy" he said holding the cup to my lips I drank it letting the cool water sooth my throat.

"Thanks…how was it Jasper was able to…handle me…when Alice was scared to?" I asked thankful I was able to talk a little better.

"…Um…Jasper is a lot stronger…then we put him to be. He has a lot of control and I believe he was concentrating on your feelings. He felt how hopeless, alone…and worthless you felt. He couldn't stand it, he hates when people feel like that…all he wants is for his family to be happy and safe." Carlisle said finished up with cleaning the bites.

"…Would you like me to get Alice…or Esme to help you with…?" he asked glancing down; I knew he was being sensitive on the subject; I didn't want to be touched right now…ever really, but especially there…I was good with him tending to anywhere but there.

I just gulped…someone had to…I wasn't in the best shape to do it myself…I knew I was still bleeding down there I could feel it. I cringed when I tried to sit up a bit more looking down cautiously I saw the water that was about 4 or 5 inches deep was a deep pinkish reddish color. I was, other then my bones, fine, I looked perfect except for my new scars that would forever remind me of this day and the couple of bones sticking out in odd places, it looked very painful only making me realize someone will have to do it so the bones can be set.

"Drain the tub" I said knowing if Alice was going to come in here there had to be as little blood as possible.

I know she can control herself…she's just being cautious… like Jasper when he ran out leaving me alone in the tub.

"Alice" I said not looking him in the eye.

He did what I asked and stood looking down at me apologetically.

"Just go," I said not looking at him. I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to look at any of them again.

I heard him leave and I let out a shaky breath. Looking up at the ceiling as I planned what I would do next.

_I had only one option: I had to leave_.

I heard a little knock, I didn't look, didn't acknowledge it, I just sat there.

I saw Alice poke her head into my line of vision. I looked at her for a second then went back to the ceiling.

I flinched when I felt her cold hand touch my leg. I looked at the hand scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said soothingly as she knelt down were Carlisle had been.

I looked into her eyes, seeing she was telling the truth I nodded very lightly.

I gulped closing my eyes tightly as she grabbed the rung out washcloth Carlisle had used, wetting it again she started cleaning me up.

My left arm was broken, I decide to not move anything that was broken, or had been, I gripped the side of the tub with my right hand.

"Carlisle needs to finish with this…I'm not a doctor…I don't know…I can't" she said looking at her I saw tears in her eyes. Tears I knew would never shed.

"It's okay Alice…stay with me…though…please" I said letting go of the side of the tub I reached for her hand. Making myself not flinch away from the cold. I gripped it tight.

"Carlisle" she yelled shakily.

I stayed looking at Alice the whole time Carlisle was fixing me.

I didn't hear how bad the damage was, I didn't need stitches down there so I guess it wasn't that bad.

"We need to move her," Carlisle said to Alice.

"Where?" she asked.

"The guest bedroom, she can heal in there," Carlisle said. I was looking at Alice, watching as she talked to Carlisle.

"We're going to move you, Molly," he said and I looked at him. I wondered how broken I still look.

I shook my head when he made a move to pick me up. There was only one person I trusted to do that. I didn't want Carlisle to carry me. I don't know why, I just didn't trust him to do it.

"Jasper" I my heart had started pounding, scared.

I really don't know why I was scared of Carlisle carrying me; he had just cleaned me up. I was okay when he touched me…why was I scared?  
He nodded, somehow understanding. I relaxed a bit. Then I looked down at myself again.

"Alice…clothes" I said my cheeks burning. I had been naked for a very long time now; truth was I was very cold right now. I also don't want **all** of the Cullen's to know what I look like naked.

"I can get you an underwear and bra…but until your bones are in place. It's best you don't have any." She said apologetically.

I just nodded letting go of her hand. I hoped she told Carlisle and Jasper to wait outside for a bit.

She came back later with them and carefully, carefully, put them on me. It hurt like hell but I was glad I wasn't completely naked anymore.

I could still feel his venom in me. I had my strongest shield up that I could manage right now. Every once and a while though it just about breaks through. There was a lot of it in me right now, spreading, burning. I was glad it didn't do anything to me.

When I come out of my thoughts I'm being carried by Jasper. I look up at him, his jaw was set and he was looking straight.

The way he was carrying me was perfect, it didn't hurt my back or my legs, and my arm wasn't being squished.

I stayed staring at him, finding my comfort, I felt safe with him, but I knew he was going to leave whenever he could.

I gripped onto his shirt that was when he looked at me. His eyes showed understanding, and I saw comfort that I felt, but I also saw confusion…he wouldn't stay with me, he didn't trust himself enough to stay.

He was going in human speed so it took a few minutes to reach the guest bedroom. He laid me on the bed and made to leave but I wouldn't let go of his shirt. He could just make me let go, and that scared me even more.

"Molly, it's okay" I heard Alice say. I had forgotten about them, her and Carlisle. They had been in the bathroom too.

I was so scared he was going to leave me so I didn't listen to Alice. I felt someone's hand on mine. Looking at it I frowned.

"It's okay, Molly" Emse said reminding me of my mom for a second.

I looked back at Jasper.

"Don't leave me," I pleaded my voice barely above a whisper.

He nodded sitting down beside me, I let go of his shirt and found his hand. I slowly moved my left arm reaching for Alice's hand.

"Alice" I said looking for her.

Looking around the room…I saw everyone. Carlisle still looking like he was destroyed, though he was hiding it quiet well I could see through it, and Esme, it broke what was left of my heart to see her like this, if she could cry, she would be. Emmett looked like he was going to kill Edward whenever he saw him again, even Rosalie was there and the pity and sadness on her beautiful face looked so out of place.

Alice was thankfully standing on the other side of the bed. I looked at her, ignoring the pain when I moved my arm I reached for her.

"Let's get this over with" I said my voice shaky I grasped their hands tighter.

* * *

**Okay there it is...tell me whatcha think, was it Good...bad? i tried to make Molly stronger then her mother...with this.....hope it was okay....review 'cause i'm really not sure about this :P :D**

**XOXO**


	36. Left in the Pieces

**Chapter 36: Left in the pieces.**

* * *

I held in my screams as best I could, I avoided Carlisle's gaze, it wouldn't make it any easier for me, to see his guilty stare as he broke all my bones again.

After he re-broke my arm he made me put it straight so it would heal right. I had my eyes shut but the tears still got out.

He moved to my leg I looked down frowning…I didn't even know that one was broken. I made the mistake of catching Esme's stare. She broke down into dry sobs; Emmett pulled her into a hug making sure she was now facing away from me. I gripped Jasper's hand tighter looking up at him. I couldn't look at Alice I could feel her looking back at me but I wouldn't be able to stay under control if I looked at her.

I couldn't move my left hand at all; I couldn't find the strength to do anything with it. So it lay limply under Alice's hand.

My scream made it through my clenched teeth; I whimpered and tried to just breathe through my nose hoping it would help.

There was just one more left. I closed my eyes as tight as I could.

"I'm so sorry, Molly" I heard Carlisle say; I felt his cold hands on my hips. He pushed down until there was a big cracking sound.

I couldn't stay conscious anymore, I didn't open my eyes again I just slipped off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

"She should heal up by tomorrow. I think it best at least one of us stays with her at all times until then," Carlisle said after he wrapped the girl's waist, arm, and leg. He had considered putting a cast on but he knew it would be useless if she were healed by tomorrow.

"The girls can stay, I'm going to find Edward and rip him to pieces" Emmett angrily.

"Emmett no, when Molly wakes up…we'll see what she wants to do" Carlisle said. He hated Edward for what he did to her but Edward was still his son.

"Someone should call her family…they should at least know something happened, even if they don't care. They should know" Esme said sitting down on the bed looking at the broken girl.

"Her father, he left his cell number" Carlisle said.

Dean Winchester had found his daughter, he had wanted to take her back, and he wanted to hold her in his arms again. But he saw how happy she was she was even healthier. He would leave her here. He wouldn't even let her know he was there. He had watched her for a while, seeing how her life was here.

He knew his daughters powers, he knew how good she was with noticing things because Prue was the same way, but he was her father he knew how to keep a low profile. She didn't see him. He watched her at school, at her new "fathers" place, then at her boyfriends.

After a few days he found out who they were. They were the Cullen's, the same ones that had visited 9 years earlier.

He confronted the guy who he knew to be the leader of the family. He discussed with him everything that happened. It had been almost a year now that his wife's been dead. It's been months since he's seen his little girl; he always went to check up on his other two children. They had their grandparents so he knew they were safe.

He hadn't seen Sam since the funeral. Sam had lost his one and only charge. Nobody's seen him since.

Dean had settled down in Phoenix a little bit. He was renting a small house, working at a garage. He picked here so he could be closer to his baby girl.

"Call him" Alice said seeing nothing would go wrong.

Carlisle stood taking his cell phone out of his pocket, he dialed the number.

"_Hey" _Dean's voice came through. Everyone in the room was able to hear the conversation.

"Hello Dean, this is Carlisle," he said into it.

"_Cullen? Is everything all right? Is Molly all right?"_

"Yes Carlisle Cullen." He said only answering one of the questions Dean had asked. he paused wondering how to tell him.

"_Well spit it out already, why'd you call?_

"It is Molly, I think you should come down here," Carlisle said. Dean had told him he would be in Phoenix if anything happened.

"_What happened?"_Dean shouted there was rustling in the background as he started throwing some of his things in a duffle.

"I think it will be better to explain when you get here" with that Carlisle hung up the phone.

"He'll be here before she wakes" Alice said still in her spot on the bed.

* * *

**Molly's POV**

I was so sore when I woke up…and hungry. My mouth was dry. I couldn't remember anything, where I was, why I was here, what time it was, what day, I inhaled shakily.

I smelled Esme's cooking I was at the Cullen house. I tried to stretch but whimpered; my waist and my hips ached.

"Molly?" I knew that voice; it couldn't be though…it was my dad.

"Carlisle I think she's awake" he yelled I felt the bed shift and then I felt his hand on my forehead.

"Daddy" I said wincing.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here" I opened my eyes and it was him, he looked a lot better then the last time I saw him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Why are you here?"

"I phoned him," Carlisle said entering the room in human speed.

I was under the covers, the only thing I saw right now was my arms, which were lying at my sides over the blankets. My left arm was wrapped. I already knew it was healed and all right, I just couldn't move it because it was still wrapped.

"What happened?" I asked looking back at Carlisle. I made to sit up but dad put a hand on my shoulder pushing me back down.

"You're not going anywhere, you staying in this bed until I say so" he said sternly.

I looked at him then at Carlisle who only nodded. I groaned I hated being put on bed rest.

"What do you remember?" Carlisle asked very doctor-like.

My eyebrows pulled together as I tried to remember anything of the past few hours…what happened yesterday?

Pain…a lot of pain, Edward, fear, but mostly pain.

"What day is it today? What time is it?" I asked.

"It's Sunday, almost 12oclock" Carlisle answered.

I looked up at dad "what happened?" I asked again.

He opened his mouth to say something but shut it closed the next second shaking his head.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

"…Pain…dad what happened? Where's Edward?" I asked the last question aimed at Carlisle. I didn't miss the way they reacted when I said Edward; I took a note to ask about that.

"That doesn't matter right now." Dad said I could tell he was holding in his anger.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"I feel…hurt…what the hell happened?! What's…" suddenly images come flying through my head. Horrible, terrifying things, I couldn't see anything else, I couldn't hear anything else…but my screams.

Jasper…he saved me. My heart was going a mile a minute and I couldn't breathe.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

4 hours earlier.

I stopped at a halt in front of the overly rich looking house. It looked out of place for a place like this.

"Stupid little red car" I cursed slamming the door closed I didn't bother locking it. God next time I see Chris I'm going to kill him. His car SUCKS.

I ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. Hey I wasn't even 40 yet I was still in good shape. I didn't need to knock because the door was open before I got there and in the doorway stood the little pixie looking one.

"Where's Molly?" I asked not caring what this girls name was right now; I'd get it later.

"She's upstairs, but you're going to talk with Carlisle first" she said grabbing my arm and dragging me into the house and up the stairs.

Holy crap she was strong for a tiny girl.

She led me into this room with thousands of books and a desk. Carlisle was standing in front of his desk leaning on it looking disturbed.

"Well…what the hell happened?" I asked after he didn't say anything.

"…As you know, we are, for a lack of a better name, Vampires, we like to think of ourselves as vegetarians though, because we only drink animal blood." He said frowning.

"You called me down here to tell me about yourselves?" I asked.

"No…I am simply explaining, we hunt whenever we need it, my family and I left on Saturday night leaving Edward here with Molly. One of us would always stay with her. Our hunting trip was cut short," he said gravely.

"Which ones Edward, what did he do, and where is he?" I asked subconsciously reaching for my gun, i didnt usually bring it with me when my kids were involved. they didn't know i had one.

"Edward is my son, he and Molly have been in a relationship for a few months now, and we do not know where he is at the moment" Carlisle said.

"You didn't tell me what he did" I said my anger already boiling; I knew that boy was no good. If he hurt my baby I'm gonna hunt him down and rip him to pieces.

"He did something horrible," Carlisle answered.

"Where's Molly?!" I yelled when he didn't answer right a way I stormed out of his office and started looking in every room.

I got to the door at the end of the hall way and like the others I threw it open. I froze looking at the floor and walls, at the broken bed in the middle. It stank of bleach. There was no sheet's on the bed the mattress was turned over. My anger rosé up again when I saw the tiny bit of blood on the mattress.

Before I could act on anything the door is being slammed shut again. I looked and saw Carlisle.

"Never open that door again," he breathed.

"Why not?" I asked looking back at it.

"Because next time you open it…there won't be a room there. If we could we would burn it down, the best we can do is tear it apart, then burn it. We'll be leaving this house soon anyways. But we though it might help Molly, at least a little bit, if the room was gone" he said as he talked he had led me back down the hall.

"Tell me what happened"

"…Edward attacked Molly. She somehow got a message to Alice…before it was too late. We got there just in time; if we were even a second late…we cleaned that room as much as we could. Esme and Alice are going to bring the bed to burn. We had to make sure Molly was going to make it first." He said. My hands were in fists at me sides, I kept my anger as suppressed as I could I needed to see Molly before I did anything to that son of a bitch.

I noticed he didn't exactly tell me what happened to Molly still. All I knew was that bastard attacked my little girl.

"Tell me where she is! I need to see her, so I can go find that son of a bitch and kill him" I said my jaw clenching.

"We're going to wait until Molly wakes up…Edward is long gone from here. We should worry about Molly, before we do anything about him" Carlisle said.

I nodded completely understanding. I slowly opened the door he motioned to.

My heart broke the moment I saw her laying there, even as she slept she looked pained, hurt…broken.

I slowly walked in and over to the bed, I kneeled down. Moving her hair out of her face I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Baby, I'm so sorry" I said then I looked her over to see how bad it was. I could only see that her left arm was broken, she had the blanket over the rest of her.

"How bad" I asked

"She's healed a lot already, her arm, leg…and pelvis bone were broken. They didn't heal properly. I had to re-break them and set them" he said his voice still the same. He looked like a man on death row, he looked destroyed, I'm sure I now looked the same.

"…Her pelvis?" I asked knowing by the way he paused there was only one way that could have happened.  
I stood, grabbing the blanket I pulled it off leaving it in a pile at the end of the bed. I looked down at my little girl. She had a bite mark on her stomach near her belly button. She had two bites that I could see the other on her neck.

"Will she be alright?" I asked looking at him.

"She'll live" he answered.

"She's only 12…16 I guess…she's going to want to leave here…I think I might need to call one of her great-aunts…they're better with this stuff then I am" I said looking down at her.

"What about her Grandmother, she was the one who helped Prue when this happened to her…wasn't she?" Alice asked appearing behind Carlisle.

"…Molly doesn't want to see her and I'm pretty sure Piper would rather not, they don't exactly see eye to eye. Molly reminds her to much of Prue" I said glumly. I knew Molly could use a woman around, one she trusted. I've never dealt with anything like this before…what do I do? What do I say?

As I thought through it more I knew I couldn't phone any one else to come down here, she would just take off right when she saw anyone. They all let her go; they all treated her like she was nothing, for Piper, for Cassidy…she didn't want to see anyone of them right now, or ever really.

"You guys can go…I'll call you if anything happens" I said taking my spot at the side of her bed again.

"Esme is just thinking on what to make for lunch. We'll call you when it's ready" Alice said then they both left, Carlisle with a look of sorrow in his eyes.

I gently put the blanket back on her taking her hand I sat there looking at my poor baby girl.

Ever since she was born she's changed my life, she's changed me. I would give anything to have had her grow up normally. Everything in her life has been so messed up.

I can't say I'm surprised; something like this had to happen. With my luck, with her family's luck…something just had to happen.**

* * *

**

**okay well review or don't.....if you do thats better though......just a simple click, a few words, and thats it anywho how's you like the story? i hope its good :P :D**

**XOXO**


	37. I all But Fell into It

**Chapter 37: I all but Fell into It**

* * *

I blinked a few times and everything was clear again. I was clutching the blankets in my hands, I saw Carlisle and my dad trying to get me out of what ever I was in. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to get rid of my screams; I could still hear them clear as day.

"Jasper" I gasped. I wanted him; he was the only one who could take my pain away. He was the only one who could help me right now.

Next thing I know my whole body is shaking so hard it felt like I was having a seizure, I was being pushed down onto the bed and I felt someone push me to my side and hold me down.

"Jasper!" I heard Carlisle shout.

"What's happening?" I heard my dad asked.

"Go get a wet cloth she's burning up" Carlisle told him.

I felt the bed shift and heard him run to the bathroom.

"Molly, Jasper's going to take the pain away. He's going to make you numb. For now" I heard Carlisle say.

I didn't miss the "for now" part. I didn't notice till then that I was screaming, when I opened my eyes I saw the whole family again around my bed I kept my stare on two people though, Jasper who was looking just how I felt, and Carlisle who was right there holding me on my side trying to calm me.

I felt a little wave of calmness wash over me, but it didn't do much. I only stopped screaming. The blankets slipped out of my hold and I was now just squeezing my fists as hard as I could. I'm sure it would start bleeding any second.

I had no control over my powers or over my shield. I felt cold hands pry my fingers loose quickly placing their hands there before I went into another spasm.

I looked down and saw it was Alice's hand now being gripped tightly in mine. I heard things shattering in the room, my explosive power being the strongest, was getting the best of me.

"It's not doing anything. Jasper you need to try harder!" Carlisle called to him.

Dad was there he was trying to get the fever down. I groaned out when a sharp pain ripped through my heart. It felt like I was dying.

"Touch her Jasper, you need contact with her, it'll make your powers work faster" I heard Alice say.

I felt another cold hand on my arm. Then the numbness came. But it wasn't enough; I knew it would never be enough.

When I opened my eyes again I saw _him_, over me, biting me, I screamed and tried my hardest to push him off, to get away. But he wouldn't budge.

I was trapped again, I was going to die, and there was nothing I could do.

While all this was happening I didn't know it was all in my head. I was fighting Carlisle trying to push him away while he tried to calm me. I was screaming and crying.

"Jasper" Carlisle said. Jasper had lost his hold on my arm when I started fighting. I had let go of Alice to try and get away.

I felt a cold hand on my cheek and I screamed, my scream was cut short when a the blissful numbness took over me, I almost fell asleep it was so inviting, I just wanted it to take everything I had, I wanted it to swallow me whole and never let me go. I didn't get that though, it was just enough to calm me, sort of like an anesthetics but without the sweet unconsciousness that should have fallowed. I knew this was all Jasper's doing and I thanked him for it.

"How long can you keep her like this?" Dad asked.

"Not long…the pain in her is too deep. I can try hold it until it lessens…but that's it" Jasper said keeping his hand on me.

"It's all I can ask for…I think I should take her away from here. I'll drive her down to south Dakota…you guys can find the bastard…phone me when you do, I don't care if I can't do it, I'll find a way to kill him." dad said placing the cold cloth on my forehead.

"No, I said when she wakes up she can make that decision. Besides I am not letting you take her. She needs _our_ help right now, she needs _us_ to be here for her" Carlisle said

"Look I know there are some things you guys can do for her that I can't…but I'm her father. It's not good for her to stay here" dad said getting off the bed.

"Let's talk about this downstairs…she needs to rest before she does anything anyways" Carlisle said.

"Jasper, stay here and keep her stable" he added and everyone else left.

I felt his hand slowly move away from my face and rest on top of my hand. I felt him take a sliver of the numbness away and I groaned feeling some of the horrible pain flood back in.

"No, Jasper please" were the only words i could get out.

"We need to deal with this Molly, I'm here. It's all right I wont let too much go. Just relax into it. We need to get past it…little by little" I took comfort in the fact he kept saying we, I was hoping that meant he would stay with me.

I couldn't explain why I trusted Jasper more then anybody else in this house. I never wanted him to leave. I felt like if he did I would surely die.

I opened my eyes (not really remembering when I closed them to begin with) slowly, my eye lids feeling like they weighed a ton probably brought on from the numbness.

I wished I had actually been sleeping then he wouldn't want to help me with this right now. I had been enjoying the nothingness I all but fell into.

"Don't be like that Molly, it'll be better when it's all resolved…as much as it can be…then you can move on with your life." He said knowing every little thing I was feeling. I almost let out a whimper when he said **I** can move on with **my** life. I maneuvered our hands so I was grasping his, I couldn't find my voice so I just shook my head hoping he understood that I couldn't move on with my life without him, he was my savior, I just couldn't.

* * *

**HEY soooooooooo soooooooo sooooo sorry i haven't updated in AGES!!!!!! i am a terrible person/writer for putting all my stories on hold for so long i hope you guys can forgive me :( as for the question as to what happened with or where Edward is....well you'll just have to wait and see.... :P :D**

**XOXO**


	38. Over & Done with

**Chapter 38: Over and Done With**

* * *

Whatever I was working towards it was going to take time. When Jasper tried to take something away from the wall he made to stop me from crashing. I just screamed in agony over the pain I felt in my heart. I dreaded it really; I wouldn't let him do it when he tried about an hour later after the first. While I was in this sort of trance I knew I should get up…I had to get my things so I could get as far away from this place as I could.

This of course entailed saying bye to Charlie and Bella. As much as I didn't want to I knew I wouldn't be able to stay. The pain will be the same where ever I go but I couldn't stand this place anymore, I knew I would see him everywhere here…I just had to leave.

"Where's dad? Where's Carlisle?" I asked looking at Jasper, it had been a while now and I'd only just seen him.

"…they made a mutual decision that…you're going to do what you want to do when you want to…they're both waiting down stairs. Charlie called a little while ago wondering when you were going home…" he said.

I bit my lip wondering how I could do this… "Hey Jazz…can you come with me to get my stuff…I... I don't think I can do it alone…" I said looking down.

I knew at least two things right now for sure… 1. I wouldn't make it alone. 2. I only wanted Jasper to stay with me… okay maybe three things… I also wouldn't let anyone but him touch me so it was a no brainer- he had to come with me.

I knew he was hesitant, but he would have to get use to being around me.

Hopefully he said yes I couldn't handle him saying no right now, I needing him more then anything.

"…alright…" he said after a very long while I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"…are you okay to get up?" he asked.

"Um clothes would probably help…I'm kind of sore, but nothing I haven't dealt with before, I'm all healed up so I should be fine" I said pulling back the blanket I sat and looked at myself.

I had a bite on my stomach when I moved to put my hand over it I saw the one on my wrist. I bit my lip to hold back tears but then I felt a wave of content wash over me.

"Really, Jasper. Content? I don't really want to be feeling that right now." I said look back at him.

"Sorry, I used a lot of calmness and numbness on you but it doesn't seem to be enough" he said.

"Why don't you just send me…energy…it'll help get me going…so we can get out of here faster" I said hoping he caught the 'we' part.

"I can't just pile a whole bunch of emotions on you Molly…it doesn't work that way." He said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Just do it, okay Jazz…? Don't worry about the effects…just make me forget for now…please?" I asked just about ready to get on my knees and beg him for it.

"I can't give you amnesia…I can't give you energy. After everything that's happened how am I supposed to give you good feelings…when I don't have any?" he asked running a hand through his gold curls.

"Well I guess we're perfect for each other…we both feel equally…used" I said not knowing what I really said it for.

"No I just feel helpless" he mumbled but I caught it.

"You're not helpless Jasper…you've helped me…without you I wouldn't be here" I said wanting to tell him how much he really meant to me.

"I know…I know how much you need me…but I can't Molly. Why don't you take Carlisle with you…or even Emmett? Actually Alice would be the best choice…" he said saying that last part mainly to himself.

I just bit my lip taking a vow of silence now, if he wasn't going to come with me I had no reason to speak.

I had considered this a few times since the "incident" which was only yesterday. I had only said a few words to the others, I wondered if Jasper even noticed I was talking a lot more to him then I was to anyone else.

I just looked up at him pleading silently he didn't mean what he said. I shook my head then I looked away not wanting to see if he didn't change his mind. I climbed to the other side of the bed and started to unwrap my arm slowly letting the blood flow back, after I got more use of my fingers again I started with the one around my waist.

I knew I would still have the bruises every where on my body, I couldn't heal bruises, aches or pains, just broken bones and open wounds. I winced slightly when I touched a particularly dark bruise on my hip…in the shape of a hand. Surely enough there was one just like it on the other side.

I put the bandages on the side table and made to get up. I whimpered feeling like my legs couldn't hold up my beaten body. I looked down and saw the reason, I had a blackish bruise forming on my knee, I turned my legs slightly and saw longer ones all along the backs of my legs I'm sure there was more all along my back. I was stuck, I knew it would hurt even more to try and sit back down. I couldn't move. I used what strength I had and turned to see Jasper sitting very tense where he had been when I got up. He looked like he was feeling my pain. My actual physical pain, he snapped out of it and next thing I know he's by my side his cool hand on my arm.

"You can't walk" he said. I looked at him then back down at myself

_No shit Sherlock. _He realized I wasn't going to say anything after a few minutes.

"Here, lay back down and I'll go get your clothes" he said taking me into his arms again and gently laying me on the bed. I wanted to scream at the pain in my back and legs. From the look Jasper gave me I know he knew.

I had a feeling he couldn't do anything for my physical pain so I kept quiet.

I almost didn't want him to leave but I needed clothes, my chest tightened when he closed the door…I was alone. I was helpless. _He _could come any second now and take me.

My fear spiked and my heart pounded in my chest I was staring at the window just waiting for him to come flying through it. i didnt realize how much time had actually passed i was just waiting for him to appear and break me even more.

"Molly! Molly! It's alright" I heard a voice say but I never took my eyes off the window.

I felt a cold hand on my cheek turning my face to its owner. I looked into Jaspers eyes and felt my heart slow, and my body relax.

"It's alright" he said again. He showed me the clothes a jogging pants and a plain black t-shirt I had never seen before.

"Did you want Alice and Esme to help you put them on?" he asked gently. Before I even thought about it my head was shaking furiously. Of course I wouldn't let them help; I was barely comfortable holding Alice's hand.

"Alright" he said unsure of what to do now he picked me up again kind of awkwardly this time and set me on my feet.

"I'll try making it as painless as possible" he said. Letting me go I flinched slightly but refused to acknowledge the pain in anyway.

He carefully slipped the black shirt over my head lifting my arms carefully and trying to get them in the holes, I almost laughed at the look on his face as he concentrated trying his hardest to put my arm in the stupid hole. I let him struggle a little more until I helped him by doing it myself. He pulled it down when I got my arms in.

"Hold onto my shoulders" he told me kneeling down in front of me with the pants in his hands.

I did as I was told and put most of my weight on him when he lifted one of my feet and put it through the pant leg.

"All done…did you want socks?" he asked looking down at my feet. I looked down at my feet too, knowing I don't need socks they kept the heaters on all the way up when I was here so it was just about boiling in here. I was sort of warmish I shook my head.

"Want me to tell them we're going to get your stuff?" he asked. I nodded; glad he was asking simple yes or no questions.

I couldn't help wondering why nobody else was around…why didn't Alice or Esme come running in when my heart was pounding in my chest, when I was so scared I was sure I'd just have a heart attack and get it over with. Why didn't Carlisle run in to make sure my heart didn't jump out of my chest? Where was everybody?

Well it's not like I would talk to them…or let them carry my anywhere…or touch me unless it was absolutely necessary. Carlisle absolutely needed to touch me last night so he could at least make sure I lived. I let Alice hold my hand…only for her comfort. I saw how hurt she was that I didn't really trust her. That look I gave Esme when she held my hand…I know that hurt her too, that's why I let her keep it there. The only one I felt safe with was Jasper.

I knew he wouldn't kill me because he would feel what I was feeling as he did so. Granted I would probably feel relief for it to just be over and done with already.

* * *

**Okay.......hope u likey.......sorry for not having that much Bella in it....she will be mentioned and possibly in it more later.....if this goes as planned for me...review 'cause i really need your oppinions......for this to actually keep going at all :P :D**

**XOXO**


	39. Have To Live With It

**Chapter 39: Have to live with it**

* * *

I could hear my dad down stairs he was pacing in the living room. I could hear Carlisle take the unnecessary breaths. I could hear Esme keep herself busy in the kitchen hoping I would eat when I went down, hoping my dad would stop pacing and eat.

But that was it. Other then those three…I could hear no other sound for the remaining family.

I looked at Jasper in question. "They left" he stated as if he could read my mind.

They left…to get Edward? I wanted to ask why…I didn't want any of them to get hurt because of me. what Edward did to me…I have to live with, but I couldn't live knowing any one of them got hurt or killed because of me.

Would Edward really kill one of his siblings though? He did rape me…would he kill? He was going to kill me…does he have the strength to go through with killing one or all of his family just to get to me? Would they kill him first? Have I driven them to murder? What Edward did I know I can never be the same after it…but…do I want him dead?

I want him to suffer for all eternity knowing what he did…I want him to live with that burden forever. That's what I want.

I grabbed onto Jaspers arm as hard as I could once we left this room I didn't want him out of my reach.

"Calm down. There is no one here that will hurt you" he said.

I couldn't nod because that might not have been true, Edward could be anywhere, Carlisle was down there, and Esme was down there…both of them had enough strength to kill me. My old self knew they would never hurt me…but I was scared of everything right now.

My own dad I knew would never hurt me it was automatic knowledge that he wouldn't. Just something in me told me, just like Jasper.

"Are you able to walk?" he asked breaking me out of my train of thought.

I shook my head. It was already hard enough just to stand how the hell was I supposed to walk?

He had gotten a good look at me so he knew where all the bruises were. He lifted me much like he did last night and I grabbed onto his shirt again. I brought myself as close to him as I could, and held on like my life depended on it.

Which at this point it did

He brought me down stairs stopping in what I guessed was the living room I never took my eyes off him so I didn't know.

"Molly, are you alright?" dad asked I looked over at him not saying a word.

"She wants to go get her things from Charlie's" Jasper said fully knowing I wasn't going to talk.

"Alright, I'll take her" dad said moving to take me from Jasper but I tensed and hung on tighter. I could feel a scream rising but I knew I'd be stupid to let it out. He just didn't know.

"She wants me to go with her." Jasper said providing an answer again. I relaxed knowing he wouldn't let me go.

"I'm her father…"dad said hurt evident in his voice.

"Dean, let them go. They'll be back soon, right son?" Carlisle asked all of a sudden by my dad. I shied into Jasper some more.

"Yes, it won't take long gathering her things. It might however take a little while to get Charlie to let her leave." Jasper said moving to the door.

"Shoes and jacket, please" dad called.

"She won't be walking." Jasper replied. I looked back at dad pleading him not to do this.

"Yes but I'm pretty sure her getting a cold isn't the best thing right now" dad sniped back. He never did like back talk. I sighed inwardly and held out a foot.

Dad almost smiled at my innocent action. He looked around for shoes but came up empty handed.

"I think her shoes are… know what, Never mind I think Esme might have a pair she could barrow" Carlisle said.

I of course knew where my shoes are…or were. I took them off right when we had gotten in there before we started talking and I let slip about that one night before I came here…and that night with Emmett and Jasper I was still unsure of.

"I'll go get them" Esme said from the kitchen.

In seconds she was back with a pair of normal black sneakers. Giving them to dad she gave me a little smile and went back to the kitchen.

I frowned wondering why she and Carlisle seemed so distant. I wasn't complaining at all too much, I wanted them away from me. Along with dad but I knew his instincts where to protect me so I let him as much as I could.

Dad grabbed the foot I still had raised a bit and slipped the shoe on, it felt uncomfortable without socks but I would manage. Besides that was my last concern right now.

"How are your hips?" Carlisle asked as dad put the shoes on me.

I looked at Jasper then to Carlisle giving him a small nod. Hoping he'd get that as _'okay'._

"Don't take too long." Dad said to me as he looked at Jasper. He grabbed his old leather jacket and put it around me.

"Call Alice back, um..." Jasper said, and then he looked down at me.

"Maybe keep Emmett and Rose out…too many people might not be good" he added.

I shook my head; I didn't want them out there. They could get hurt, they could die. As much as I didn't want to be around anyone but Jasper…I still couldn't live with them being in any kind of danger no matter how big or small.

I don't know if he got that, he probably thought I was saying 'no, you're right, too many people are bad' I looked over at dad and Carlisle.

Whatever happened in that silence, I knew didn't go in my favor. I had a feeling…Carlisle was going to join Emmett and Rosalie. And as much as I know she loves all her children…Esme wants to kill Edward.

I wonder if that's why their staying away from me…could they not stand to see what their son did to me?

I could see the future…but I did happen to see Carlisle's thoughts…he and Esme were going to take Alice's place…as soon as they could they would all be after Edward. They just had to make sure was either gone or safe.

Jasper nodded towards Carlisle and then we were gone. I clung to Jasper as much as I could, until it was painful.

He was going to take a car, but I wouldn't let go of him long enough for him to put me in and go around the other side. So he started running. Holding me a little closer to him, I relaxed my grip a little. I would have to pretend to not be in pain while I talked to Charlie, while Jasper gathered my things**.**


	40. Nothing but Fear

**Chapter 40: nothing but Fear**

* * *

**(CPOV) Carlisle's POV.**

I couldn't believe how much…how much I wanted to kill Edward. After all this settled in…I couldn't…I didn't go near Molly. I knew I would not be able to stop myself from running out there and finding that monster.

He was my son…once…for as long as he and I have been together. I had always, always told him how to treat a woman…how vile some of the things humans do to the female kind. This included beating, raping, and killing, making them servants, sex slaves…even for a while they were sold and traded.

All that just made me sick. I had told Edward that, surely he should have learned.

Every time I looked at Molly…I just wanted to kill that monster even more. She was so small and fragile laying there in Jasper's arms. She was scared of me, of everything…besides Jasper. She tolerated her father, though I could see it was for his sake only. She knew he couldn't, not look after her.

She still had many bruises all over her; Jasper had put Alice's only sweat pants and regular t-shirt on her. She was way too tiny; _Alice's_ clothes were almost too big.

Dean put his jacket on her and she and Jasper were gone.

"Alright now how are we going to find the son of a bitch?" Dean asked after a while. I knew he was waiting for his daughter to get out of hearing range.

"_We're _not, you are staying here. Besides Jasper and maybe Alice she won't trust anyone else. We're all going to be coming back in a few hours anyways; we need to figure out where she's going and who's going with her" I said walking to the kitchen he fallowed without noticing.

"You're right, but as soon as she's settled in somewhere…I'm hunting the bastard down" he said he said with nothing but determination in his voice he turned and walked out of the house.

We waited for Alice's call knowing she would phone when she saw our plan.

"_Carlisle you and Esme need to stay there" _she said without a hello.

"I can't just sit here and wait Alice." I said into the phone I knew she had the very best reasons why I should stay but I didn't care.

"_We'll lose him if you two come; we're on his trial right now. You can't come. We'll get him and hopefully I can get Emmett and Rosalie not to tear him apart. We'll bring him back and deal with him after Molly leaves" _she said.

"Wait, we need you here, Jasper is the only one she wants to be around, and you and Dean are the only ones she'll stand." I said. I knew it was useless to argue with Alice but…well I don't really have a reason I just can't stay here.

"We need you here to help us get her out of here" I added.

"_You don't need me there Carlisle trust me its better i__f we all just stay where we are, as for Molly, she and Jasper are going down south" _wait…only her and Jasper?

"South" I asked.

"_Texas__…either Bellville, or Cherokee County, Jazz will find a nice secluded part there. It's too sunny for any other vampire to go to. They'll be safe there" _Alice said. Damn her future seeing ass.

"Alright…we'll wait here" I said in defeat.

"_Ok her and Jasper will be home in about an hour and 9 minutes, Dean will be coming back in, in roughly __37 minutes" _she said, I looked at Esme shaking my head. Esme's shoulders visibly sank and she went back to cooking.

"Alright, you three don't need to bring him back all in one piece" I said then I hanged up the phone.

"…we have to stay here." I voiced though I knew Esme heard the conversation loud and clear.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

It felt weird running with her, she was so light…it felt like I wasn't carrying anything. Her hold on my shirt, looking at her it looked like she was holding on as tight as she could…I barely felt anything there.

I was even more amazed then anyone that her blood did not affect me, that I haven't finished the job yet, that she felt safe with me.

Well I guess that's why I haven't done anything, she felt safe with me, and she trusted me. I couldn't disappoint her…not after what she's been through.

It took a couple seconds to get to Charlie's house, when we did I stopped in front of the door and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. _Shit, okay I know that's a stupid question to ask…_

She frowned at me showing me what a stupid question that was. I apologized then I wondered how we were going to pull this off. Charlie won't let her go if he knows how hurt she is.

"Are you going to talk to him?" I asked I saw the panic in her eyes I felt the realization, fear, and the panic. I almost laughed I could just hear her say "oh shit" but she didn't say anything I just felt it.

"I'll deal with him…just nod and…I'll think of something" I said I moved to put her down but she held on tighter.

"I can't carry you in there. He'll know something's wrong and he wont let you go" I said and I eased her onto her own two feet and moved her fathers jacket over her shoulders.

"I'll be right here" I assured her. I put my arm around her waist holding as much as her weight as I could without it being too obvious. She moved closer to me still, I thought about knocking but decided not to, we needed to get this over as quickly as possible I didn't have time to stand at the door and explain.

I opened the door with Molly making the moves of walking but with my actually moving her. Charlie was watching TV not bothering to look over.

"Hey Mol how's your weekend?" he asked when he didn't get an answer he turned seeing me he glared slightly as he stood. Luckily he didn't notice anything wrong and was only wondering why my arm was around her.

"Hello Chief Swan" I said moving into the house more.

I didn't really know what to say, "_your daughter is leaving, she can't talk right now and only wants me to be with her, sorry."_

"Um…I'm just bringing Molly…to pack her things" I said then I felt the confusion mix with the anger and sadness.

"What? Molly you can't leave, not again. You said you weren't gonna" he said coming over Molly did her best not to back away into me more but I could feel how scared she was.

"I'm sorry sir, you'll understand someday. Well someone will come and explain everything to you. Right now…I'm going to be bringing Molly somewhere else. You'll find out soon enough" I said hoping that would suffice.

"I'm talking to Molly right now" he snapped.

"…I'm sorry sir…she wont talk" I said then I headed for the stairs.

"Why the hell not, you tell me what's going on right now, I'm not letting her go without a damn good reason" he said his anger rising as he fallowed us. I lifted her up the stairs letting her feet ghost over each step.

"My father will come and explain I promise…but I need to get her things and go right now"

"You aren't going without an explanation" he said. _God dam stubborn humans!_

"I don't know what to say to you! Okay…just…please." I said my voice almost angry. I tried to calm down feeling how scared Molly was when I tightened my arm a little too much around her.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to her.

"Look sir, she just can't stay here anymore. As I said before…Carlisle will come and explain everything to you." I said turning to him before I got to her door.

"Why wont she talk?" he asked his anger disappearing now, I felt only sadness and concern.

"Nothings wrong, we just need to get out of here. She'll phone" I said lying hopefully it was believable. I wasn't completely sure if Molly would phone at all if/when she got better.

I opened the door and brought her over to her bed sitting her down and standing in front of her bending over so Charlie didn't see the pain that flashed through her.

"Can you sit here while I get your things?" I asked her to quiet for Charlie to hear. She looked at me. I was wondering if I should try and change her emotions…she's felt nothing but fear for a while now.

"It'll be okay I'm just going to be over there" I said motioning to her dresser which was just at the end of her bed on the other wall.

She slightly nodded her head but the she still looked too broken, I just hoped Charlie was too blind to see.

I went over to her dresser then I remembered I needed something to put her clothes in. I looked around noticing Charlie was still standing at the door. I saw her duffle bag on the other side of the dresser. I opened her bottom draw working my way up so I wouldn't need to close any draw when I was done with it.

I was glad Alice had most of her clothes in our…her closet. I was able to fit pretty much everything in her duffle. Checking on Molly every few seconds and making sure Charlie stayed were he was. If he went any closer molly would probably have a panic attack, with me being to far away for her to reach me.

I took the stuff that was on top of her dresser, leaving the picture of her and Edward I put it face down glancing at Charlie making sure he didn't see. I grabbed her journal and notebook knowing it had all her…spells and things in it. I went to her and Bella closet grabbed another pair of shoes and a jacket that would fit her better.

"Whose jacket is that?" Charlie asked like he just realized she had a big old leather jacket on when he seen me grabbing one of hers.

"…um Emmett's we couldn't find her jacket so he's letting her borrow that one." I said walking over and putting the bag on her bed putting the shoes in and folding her jacket up. She felt safer in her father's jacket right now.

Her bag was full but I took a look around to see if I forgot anything. I zipped it up and looked at Molly in question. She shook her head and I looked over to Charlie wondering if he understood our silent conversation.

"That's it" I said picking up the bag I went over to Molly.

"Is she hurt?" he asked me knowing now she wouldn't talk.

"She's going to be fine" I said only giving her my hand to help her stand. I couldn't lift her when he just asked if she was hurt. She hid her pain well and stood swaying only lightly, just enough that only I saw it. Charlie's eyes were too weak to have seen anything.

"Can I have a word with Molly? Alone" Charlie asked. I looked down at her sighing she wouldn't let me leave her when it was just us…how would she let me leave her with him?

"I'll be right out there. I can get to you in a second if anything happens" I told her when he tightened her hold on me.

"He just wants to talk to you. It'll be alright" I said easing her hand off of me.

I made her sit back down; I kneeled in front of her she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'll be right outside the door" I said giving her a wave of calm and trust.

She slowly nodded and I got up switching places with Charlie he didn't walk any closer to her then the other side of Bella's bed as I closed the door.


	41. Why Me?

**Chapter 41: ****Start Fresh**

**(All Jasper POV)**

* * *

"Molly…you can't go" he said sitting down across from her.

"…I know who you are…and it's alright, I haven't told anyone, and I wont. I know your family's looking for you. I'm sorry about your mother. Your safe here Molly I wont tell anyone you're here" he said he talked like his real daughter…Bella, pausing ever few words.

_Where did he hear her family's looking for her?_

"I saw it on TV, Dean Winchester…he's been going around with your picture…some lady just told the media…apparently he hasn't been heard from in a while either. Your…sister and grandmother reported him missing a few weeks ago. Not on TV of course, your family doesn't go on anything anymore. They sent his picture around to all the police stations…along with yours" he said she didn't say a word at all.

"You can't go" he said I heard him stand. _Oh shit. _I thought and I heard him take that one step that made her heart rated pick up and her breathing go erratic.

I opened the door before he could take another step.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have to get going now" I said walking over to Molly and stopping him in his tracks.

He looked at Molly who was looking at me now, her fear only slightly wavering, her eyes pleading me to stay with her and keep her safe.

"…alright…you gotta phone…goodbye Mol" he said I could tell he wanted to hug her and try and get her to stay but seeing her reaction from him taking a step towards her he stayed put and just looked at us with his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you" I told him and reached my hand back for Molly she grabbed it with both hands pulling her self up and as close to me as possible.

"Carlisle will be over sometime…they'll be leaving in a few days also" I said and before he could ask anymore I was walking Molly out of the room and down the stairs.

I heard him sit back on the bed; he was shocked and confused, he just plain didn't understand what just happened.

"Okay, its okay" I said once we got outside, she was shaking and I didn't want her to start that again. I worked up as much calmness as I could and sent it all to her.

"we're getting out of here soon" I said I looked around then up to her old room to check if Charlie was watching, which he wasn't he was still sitting on the bed letting everything sink in.

I picked her up and just by this little move she was even calmer, having me closer, it was the only thing I've found that's worked. Even my powers don't have that much affect.

Once we get home I'd have to ask Alice if there was anything else we could do, if she's seen anything else that would work. Maybe we can try getting her to trust everyone else, _someone _else, at least.

I'd have to get her to talk again; nobody else will know what she wants. I can tell by her emotions, and the look in her eyes tells me everything I needed to know. But would anyone else know?

Could I trust myself with her until she was better? Who's to say she'll even get better? The only things we're worried about right now is getting her away…what happens after that? Do I keep her by my side for the rest of eternity? What about Alice? She's my mate I just can't leave her. Will Molly gradually let anyone else around? Will she let me leave her alone for a bit?

I was running slower then usual as I tried to straighten out my thoughts. I looked down and saw she was falling asleep again so I slowed a little further so the cold wind wouldn't keep her up.

She had been awake for maybe two hours; hopefully she didn't sleep as long this time. I wasn't sure if it'd be better to move her while sleeping or wait.

I was almost home but I figured we didn't need to hurry; she was sleeping so it didn't matter.

Her father was outside taking a look at her impala I stopped by the car waiting for him to notice us.

"Take her inside its cold out" he said without looking up from the engine.

"…Charlie knows who you two are" I said knowing Molly will never tell what happened. Dean had a right to know.

"Who's Charlie?" Dean asked though I knew, he knew it was Molly's other "dad".

"The man she's been living with. Anyways…he was willing to let her stay." I said holding Molly a little bit closer. Her dreams…they were very vivid sometimes…she got scared and would only calm down if I held her closer.

"Go inside" he said again. Not once did he look up from the engine I nodded understanding… this was how Dean Winchester deals. I can't say I knew…not really anyways. I don't have any kids, this was the first time I've cared this much for somebody…a human…for that matter. It has been over a century.

I could hear Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen. Knowing I couldn't leave Molly upstairs alone encase she started having a nightmare I brought her with me. I knew this wouldn't sit well if she woke up either but I needed to talk to them.

I walked in and saw Esme doing something with all the food she cooked. My guess was she was trying to figure out how to store it for Molly later. Carlisle was sitting at the island not moving one bit.

Besides Molly's uneven heartbeat and ragged breathing there was no other sound in the room.

"What's going to happen?" I asked standing in the doorway. If Molly did wake up, it'd be better if she was as far away from them as I could get us while still staying in this room.

"You're taking her down south" Carlisle answered standing from his chair and turning to us.

"South…why south?" I asked I also noted he said _I'm_ taking her.

"Where's Alice?" I asked knowing there was no one else in the house.

"She called, told us to stay here, send you two off and they'd be back with Edward" Carlisle said. I didn't need to be an empath to know he didn't like that.

"She was the one who said south?" I asked nodding in understanding.

"Yes, but she also said Dean would be in half an hour ago. I was hoping he would eat some of this" Esme said to no one in particular as she covered what I think was pasta. It's strange…she cooked when she was nervous, angry, or anything of that like, when she's a vampire…and can't eat.

"…did she say when we leave?" I asked. I sort of already had an idea of where I could take her.

"Why don't we go in the living room, you can lay her on the couch and we'll talk" Carlisle said.

"She won't like it if I'm too far away…she can feel it even while she's sleeping" I said as I walked. I said this but I also knew I shouldn't hold her too much; her catching pneumonia right now would probably kill her.

"You can sit on the couch or stand by it. She can't get too cold Jasper" Carlisle said voicing my thoughts.

"What can I do, Carlisle? I can't…how can **I** be the one she wants? Why me?" I asked after I placed her on the couch looking down at her.

"She's relying on you Jasper. Even as she sleeps, in her mind, you are the one that saved her, you are the one that will keep her safe, and you're the one she **knows** she can fully trust with her life." The man who has been my father for many, many years said. I trusted him more then anybody else. If he says this…I had no choice but to go with her.

"Do you think she'll ever trust anybody else?" I asked it didn't matter if it was sooner or later, I would have to stay with her until she did at least trust one other person. The time didn't matter anymore.

"She might, it could take years, it could take weeks, but she is dealing…as best she can. Far better then most would though. This all depends on if she wants to keep fighting, if she wants to go on."

"If she doesn't" I asked.

I didn't get an answer to this question and I had no others. We stood in silence I turned facing Molly completely and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"You leave as soon as possible; they are coming back with _him_ once you leave." Carlisle said from behind me.

"Someone else will have to drive, she won't let go of me if she is awake, and she'll freak if she's asleep and wakes up half way there." I said reaching over I put my hand over hers to calm her a bit when I felt she was getting scared.

"…Dean perhaps" Carlisle said thinking and before he had time to say anything else his cell phone rang. It was Alice of course to tell him he was wrong and someone else would…probably.

"_I'll drive; I'm on my way back right now. Emmett and Rose have a good hold on him and are waiting for you to call once we're gone" _yep, there she was, my beautiful future seeing pixie wife.

"They didn't rip him to pieces and scatter him across the land?" Carlisle asked his anger spiked I didn't even try calm him down. That was what everybody in this family was feeling…I didn't need to change it. The bastard dissevered what was coming to him.

"_No, I made them wait, besides Edward deservers worse then that. Once we get Molly out of there you guys can start planning, I haven't seen how that's going to end up. There is just way to many ways."_

"Alright, hurry though. You three can leave by sun-up" Carlisle said closing the phone.

"Her bags by the door, Alice will probably pack for me…how long do you think…" I was going to ask but I stopped. No one knew how long anything will be right now. We just had to let everything play out.

"Never mind…" I said then I stopped to think of something.

"When was the last time she ate?" I asked sure it had to be either Friday or Saturday.

"…yesterday morning I believe. You should wake her up and try getting her to eat something. Esme has everything she could possible want. Maybe just try a soup" Carlisle I turned my head to look at him and saw he was looking out the window.

She must have eaten before she came over here. Chances are that it was only a bowl or cereal or a piece of toast.

I don't understand anymore, humans eat yes, but why don't they eat more? A little piece of toast or a tiny bowl of cereal never seems to make them full. Why not eat more? Or eat something that actually fills them.

Soup…I don't really remember what its like. I sort of remember that while the war was going on we would alternate between soup and canned beans, canned beans was breakfast, lunch and dinner then. We'd only have soup if someone bothered to make it. I don't remember the taste. Funny I remember soup more then anything else. That and beans, well also the night I was turned…but I don't remember much else.

"Jasper" I heard Carlisle say knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, that's a good idea" I said clearing my throat a human habit I've succumbed to.

I looked back at the sleeping girl in front of me. She looked so innocent, fragile and tiny, even in my wife's clothes. She still had her fathers jacket on it looked like she was drowning in it.

"She was only awake for 2 hours, I think she might be able to stay awake long enough to eat" I said moving to kneel in front of her. She's been asleep now for maybe half an hour. She slept for 14 hours last night and was only awake for 2, I wasn't sure it would even be possible to wake her right now.

"Her body is worn out; it's been through a lot, and she her powers are drained from trying to keep her alive. Her body is making her sleep, survival instinct. If she were awake right now she'd be getting weaker and weaker. But she needs to eat" Carlisle said his voice closer.

I knew he shouldn't be that close for Molly's sake but he cared for her like she was his own flesh and blood. I couldn't deny him when all he wanted to do was comfort her and make sure she lives.

I put my hand on her cheek only feeling the slight warmness in it. I swept my thumb lightly over her pale skin moving my hand then to her shoulder. I was surprised she didn't flinch away. Last time when Carlisle touched her she thought it was Edward and she flipped out.

"Molly, can you please wake up?" I whispered she gave a groan that almost made me laugh. She could be so innocent, even after what happened, it was cute…and amazing.

"You need to eat, Please" I said I had no idea why I was pleading.

She opened one of her eyes slightly staring at me no smile graced her lips and I wondered how long it would be until anyone saw that amazing smile again, if she'd ever get that shine back in her eyes.

I could tell she wasn't really awake yet but it was enough for her to eat, I picked her up and it was then she noticed Carlisle standing on the other side of the coffee table. She now looked like she was trying to disappear in me. I just held her a little tighter and continued to the kitchen.

Esme had heard us talking and had a bowl of tomato soup sitting on the island. I brought her over sitting her on the stool but letting her keep her hold on me. I slid the bowl a little closer. Esme was standing on the other side of the island watching us and I felt Carlisle behind us.

"Can you eat?" I asked wonder if I'd have to feed her. I wasn't sure if I could, I had watched she and Bella eat on occasion but I haven't used a spoon in a very long time.

She looked up at me her eyes reminding me of a child she nodded and reached for the spoon keeping one hand holding onto me.

She looked cautiously at Esme and around me to Carlisle she was shivering slightly, her hand shaking as she lifted it and brought it to her mouth.

She slowly swallowed and then she licked her lips as she put the spoon back. Looking up at me under her lashes her void blue eyes staring at me; I didn't know what she wanted to say. But I was sure it would be "there I ate".

"Eat more" I sort of asked. I knew I couldn't force her to eat but I wanted her to eat as much as she could. One spoon full isn't enough.

She probably just wanted to go back to sleep. I could see her head dip ever so slightly as she picked the spoon back up.

It was silent in the house as she ate, kind of eerie. I looked around not catching Esme's or Carlisle's gaze they kept it on her as if she would disappear if they looked away.

She was almost half way done when we heard footsteps coming up the front steps she dropped her spoon, her fear hitting an all time high since last night. It was only Alice so I reacted a bit too late on my part. Before I realized what she was scared of she was already on her way to another panic attack.

I wrapped my arms around her engulfing her in myself letting her cling to me for safety. I could hear Alice walking up the steps slower then human pace she had probably seen this happen and didn't want to scare Molly even more.

"It's just Alice, it's alright" said picking her up bridal style she sunk into me even more if possible not taking any comfort from my words.

"It's only me Molly, no one else. Just me" Alice said her voice calm, quiet, and soothing.

I couldn't hear Dean so he must have still been looking at the car. Alice walked through the door and softly clicked it shut. I turned around so Molly could see that it was really Alice and not someone else.

"It's alright, calm down" I said. I wondered how long it'd be until she could stand on her own. It wasn't like she was hard to carry; she was so light it felt like I wasn't even carrying anything only her presence reminded me that I was in fact carrying something.

When Alice walked in I felt her calm a bit, besides the odd time while she slept she was never fully calm anymore.

"Alright, let get this rolling." Alice said nodding. Her perfect face matching Esme's and Carlisle's no tears would ever be shed. I could see all Carlisle wanted to do was hit something, and hit it hard, which was a first for him. Carlisle had always been the passive one.

"When are we leaving?" I asked yet again this was a time I'm sure we could know.

"35 minutes, you can sit in the living room with her while Esme and I pack everything, while Carlisle gets the car ready." Alice said her tone was almost business like. She was hurt Molly wouldn't trust her. Well Molly did trust her but it did nothing when Alice knew it was only to make her not hurt.

As confusing as that is, I looked into my wife's eyes hoping to tell her it was okay without having to. Molly could still hear and would be fairly hurt and angry at her self even now if she made anyone feel like that. I had been surprised at the guilty feeling I had felt before when Carlisle or anyone else tried to touch her, why was she feeling guilty she had every right to be scared.

I didn't understand but I guess it didn't really matter right now. Molly was already just about sleeping again by the time we got into the living room.

"I was able to fit everything in her duffle from Charlie's house; most of her clothes are here." I said.

"Yeah I'm only going to pack enough clothes for a few months; I'll be bringing more after a while. Esme why don't you go start, Carlisle" Alice said nodding them away.

I put molly on the couch and she curled up allowing me to sit by her feet I looked for the throw we kept for show.

"It's behind you" Alice said staying by the landing. I grabbed it and put it over her.

"For the first few months you'll just have to let her be, and yes she won't let you leave her alone, but she might start talking again…that's a decision I haven't seen her make it yet. I'll gradually start going, Dean will be a regular visitor though. This will take time…a lot of time. There is no set future for this. If she doesn't…"find comfort" in anybody else…and we don't know how or if she'll ever age and…die. You'll have to stay with her" Alice said the tone in her voice and what she was feeling…I was wondering if she was trying to hide something from me.

Would **we** ever be _together_ again? Is this some type of goodbye? Why am I feeling these things from her? Is our future not entwined anymore?

"What do you mean…if she doesn't…? She will someday let everyone else around her won't she? It'll just take a while to get her comfortable, to get her use to you guys" I said. It's not like I didn't love Molly, because I did, but Alice was my mate, my wife. If she was implying in anyway that she didn't see us together anymore…I couldn't let that happen.

"We can't force her to trust us…Jasper we have to accept that this could take years if it even happens. There is a chance she won't ever feel fully safe with anybody else but you. If we're around all the time…she'll **make** herself take it, you know she doesn't want to hurt us…but she still doesn't trust us either, we can't make her do that" Alice said coming over to me.

She was right, though this was only a possibility there was every chance that this could happen. I didn't really know what to say now. Alice was right. Was she telling me we weren't going to be together anymore? I could be reading everything wrong…after all my years though…

"Alright…I'll be taking over driving once we reach Texas and you can come back here" I said even though she probably knew where I was going if I truly was going to have a whole different life with Molly for however many years we would need to start fresh.

Hopefully it wasn't for too long, I loved this family, I loved my wife, being away from them will be hard. What was getting at me the most was that nobody knew how long anything would be. No one had any idea how this would turn out.

I don't know how they did it but Alice managed to get everything in the trunk of Carlisle's Mercedes. Molly was still sleeping when we got to the garage and Dean had come in. I was contemplating on waking her up, would she even acknowledge that we wouldn't be seeing them again for a long time? Would she miss them? Would she just not care? I had no idea…but it was worth a shot, right? Maybe the fact that we really are leaving will shock her out of this enough to want to stay with someone else…or stay with everyone else.

"She just wants to leave Jazz…she'll say bye to her dad though" Alice said quietly I don't know how she knows Molly just wants to leave; I don't think she would be talking anytime soon.

I shook her very, _very _lightly and she once again groaned like a child not wanting to wake up.

I felt sadness coming more heavily from someone, without looking I knew it was Dean.

"We're leaving now Molly" I said she actually did open her eyes at that though.

Her eyes still void and almost uncaring she saw her father standing a few feet away. Looking from him to Carlisle, then Esme, Alice was waiting on the other side of the car.

I let her slip her hand to clutch my shirt expecting her to just hold on and look at everyone wearily.

To everyone's surprise she reached her other hand out to her father. He was shocked like everyone else but quickly recovered and rushed over to his baby's side.

"I'm here, baby, it's alright. I'll be going to see you soon" he said bringing her tiny little hand to his lips and giving it a soft kiss. Her hand looked so small in his bigger one.

She looked at him like a child, innocent, and scared. I could believe that, after all she was only 12 by years; she's only been on this earth 12 years. I felt apprehension coming from some where looking around my gaze landed on Alice…

* * *

**lol okay there a VERY long chappie for u!!!!!!! if theres any gramical or spelling errors i'm sorry! lol i just didnt have time to re-read or check it or whatever :P anyways review and i'll get the next one up faster!!! i already have the plan and will start on it TOMORROW!!!!!! spring break n all i don;t and do have more time on my hands :P REVIEWS = LOVE :P :D**

**XOXO**


	42. Never Too Late

**Chapter 42: Never too Late**

* * *

I did love my father; I knew I wouldn't see him in a long time. I couldn't find it in me to protest our leaving though. I still clutched to Jaspers shirt, I was feeling a lot better after that last sleep. I didn't trust myself to walk yet but I was getting there.

I would try once I knew it was only me and Jasper, once I knew there was no one there that could or would hurt me.

To tell the truth I'm actually surprised my heart didn't give out this morning or when Charlie was talking to me. The doctor did say I shouldn't let it go that fast, I wasn't aloud to do things other kids my age were. I was grateful of course, although I wouldn't have minded if it did give out.

But it didn't, so I'm left here to pick things up…with Jaspers help. I would try, for my dad, for Jasper, for the _rest_ of the Cullen's.

If they weren't here I would be happy to just die right now, to fade away, they would blame themselves though. I couldn't go right now. I wasn't living for myself that was the plain truth; there wasn't enough incentive for me to. Dying right now felt like the best thing in the world that could happen

I felt like I was already half way there, inside there was nothing left, nothing to put back together. I was too empty to even be considered living.

"You better go" Dad said. I knew what they were doing once we left; I knew dad couldn't keep it together if he didn't do this. None of them could stand it if he lived.

"Drive slowly, take your time. She'll likely be sleeping the whole way anyways" Dad said moving hair out of my eyes and resting his hand on my cheek.

"Be careful" Esme said looking like she wanted to hug us both. She looked torn, losing two of her 'children' because one of what another one did.

Carlisle didn't say anything; he gave a nod to Jasper and Alice, his gaze landed on me. The look on his face mirrored my dads; they wanted revenge, plain and simple. The difference between my dad and Carlisle though, was that Carlisle can actually kill _him_ by himself. My dad can't rip _him_ to shreds with his own two hands.

It was simple enough, rip him apart…and burn the pieces. I knew they'd plan so much more for him though. They'd make it last, torture him, and let him put himself together so they could start all over again.

I looked at everyone in the room as I let go of dad's hand. As I looked back up to Jasper I could already feel my eyes start to close again. Damn it hadn't even been 15 minutes…

* * *

**Jaspers POV**

I saw her eyes start to close once again as she looked at me, her blue eyes still as void as ever. I looked at her features, her sickly pale skin, the dark circles under her eyes, her curly black hair hanging limply around her face.

She was too young for this. Too young to want to die…she was just too young.

"I'll call when we get there" I said nodding to them because I couldn't put her down to hug them.

Getting in the backseat with her I closed the door. Alice said a few things to Carlisle and she got in starting the car she pulled out. I didn't look back; we wouldn't be going back to that house ever anyways. I was leaving everything I've owned. Everything I've ever had.

Alice switched on the radio and I looked up at her questionably then looked down to Molly and saw her visibly relax a little more.

"She doesn't like the quiet, it holds too much truth" Alice said glancing at me through the review mirror as she drove out of Forks.

The radio guy spoke and then a song came on…one I thought fitted this situation perfectly from my point of view.

**This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late**

I was reluctant to leave…God I'm horrible. She needs me.

**Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late**

**No one will ever see**  
**This side reflected**  
**And if there's something wrong**  
**Who would have guessed it**  
**And I have left alone**  
**Everything that I own**  
**To make you feel like**  
**It's not too late**  
**It's never too late**

**Even if I say**  
**It'll be alright**  
**Still I hear you say**  
**You want to end your life**  
**Now and again we try**  
**To just stay alive**  
**Maybe we'll turn it all around**  
**'Cause it's not too late**  
**It's never too late**

**The world we knew**  
**Won't come back**  
**The time we've lost**  
**Can't get back**  
**The life we had**  
**Won't be ours again**

**This world will never be**  
**What I expected**  
**And if I don't belong**

**Even if I say**  
**It'll be alright**  
**Still I hear you say**  
**You want to end your life**  
**Now and again we try**  
**To just stay alive**  
**Maybe we'll turn it all around**  
**'Cause it's not too late**  
**It's never too late**  
**Maybe we'll turn it all around**  
**'Cause it's not too late**  
**It's never too late (It's never too late)**  
**It's not too late**  
**It's never too late**

Yep that pretty much covered it. I moved a piece of hair out of Molly's face and tried to figure out how to keep her warm while still having her close to me. I moved her slowly to lay out on the rest of the chair grabbing the blanket Alice probably put on the back of the passenger seat and putting it on my lap as a pillow for Molly and I laid her head down. Her face facing me, she moved to get comfortable and grabbed my hand and arm like it was a stuffed animal while she slept, holding it close to her she rubbed her cheek to the back of my hand.

This way she was only touching my arm and hopefully this was a more comfortable position for her to stay in for a while.

The radio continued to play and the car hummed as we went down the highway.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

As I watched my baby girl drive off into the darkness I could feel the pain in my heart grow. I still had trouble believing I was actually a father…that I, Dean Winchester, actually had kids. I never thought I'd ever be a dad, I was a hunter, I was a soldier, even for a few months I was just an actor.

Once I held that little girl in my arms…I felt scared. Until that day I didn't know the feeling. I had seen so many things, horrible things. But this little thing I held in my arms.

I was scared…that's the only way I could put it. Knowing I was in charge of this little life, knowing I was the one that she'd go to when she was hurt, knowing I'd have to comfort her when she falls off her bike the first time, knowing I'll one day walk her down the aisle.

No father wants to be this helpless when it comes to his children. She let me hold her hand; she won't let anyone take my jacket off her…but that's it. Maybe I can't believe I'm a father because I'm not a very good one. My other children are happy with their heads in the sand…and my baby…she got the worst of it.

"Come on, I'll phone Emmett. We need to figure out somewhere we can keep him" Carlisle said turning and going upstairs.

I don't know if Esme fallowed or not I just stayed staring at where their headlights had disappeared.

I knew she was long gone now, I also knew somewhere in the back of my mind that I should phone the Halliwells… they should know something's happened. They should at the very least know we're both alive…somewhat.

I looked around; there were a few nice cars here nothing too special. Taking out my phone I dialed that old familiar number.

"_Hello" it_ was Cole I was glad, he cared about Molly more than the rest of them.

"Hey, it's me, I just wanted to call and say I'm fine. I found Molly" I said I didn't say she was fine or okay because she was far from it.

"_What…how is she? Is she alright? Are you guys coming home?" _I didn't know how to tell him, I didn't know how to answer.

"No, something's happened here. She's safe and alive…but we're not going home. I just wanted to make sure you guys knew we were fine…and I was wondering if you could take care of the tabloids, and take down the report. We're both alive we're not missing. Please Cole just do this for me…do it for Molly." I didn't allow him to ask questions, I didn't even understand any of this myself yet.

"_What happened? That's all I'll ask, I will do as you ask but you have to tell me what happened" _he said, it was a fair question…but how do I tell him his granddaughter was attacked?

"…um…I can't explain right now. I'll call again sometime and try. But I have to go now, take care of my kids" I said I needed to tell him to try and pry everyone out of what they thought was the perfect life, they couldn't keep believing that while all this was going on.

I hanged up before he could ask anymore; sliding my phone back in my pocket I walked up stairs.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked finding them in the living room.

"You can't have any part in killing him, you can light the fire…but if you take one wrong step down there, you could get caught in the crossfire…so to speak" Carlisle said.

"I'm not just going to sit here while you guys gank him" I said I was getting tired of them treating me like I was a weak human.

"We can put him in a protection circle or something, holy water…I just got an idea. You guys go clear out the garage or where ever we're keeping him." I said then I ran out of the house and down the stairs to the Impala.

"What do we have left here" I said to myself as I opened the trunk lifting the floor bored I saw almost everything there. Noticing Ruby's knife was gone, along with a few other choice items. I dug through everything hoping she would have left dad's journal with no luck I grabbed the torch seeing nothing else that would work.

"You said fire works right? Well this is all I've got, it should do the trick" I said putting it down on the garage counter heavily.

"What are you thinking?" Carlisle asked

"We…prolong this a little bit, burn each…little piece slowly." Esme said looking at the torch I had just put down.

It was the most she's said in a while, I was almost surprised. She was right on the same page I was though.

"Exactly…you guys will have to rough him up a bit so he'll stay still…so I guess I'll stay outside for a bit, but not long." I said reluctantly, I knew things needed to be done and I was only human, Molly's already lost so much, I can't leave her without both her parents.

"It's been a few days; he should have the blood out of his system. The guilt should be settling in soon." Carlisle said gathering the other things off of the counter.

"That's comforting" I sarcasm laced in my voice.

"Can you go get the picture of Molly we have in the living room?" Esme asked making both Carlisle and I look at her questionably.

"I want him to see her, I want him to be looking at the picture when I ask him why" she said…I froze picturing Prue say that. It wasn't Esme anymore…it was Prue stand in the middle of the garage.

My Prue, my wife…I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't find it in myself to talk.

"Dean, you okay?" Esme asked as Prue faded away I blinked back some tears and nodded.

"I'm fine, where did you say it was?" I asked. No one here was near Fine…but we could lie.

"It's actually still by the computer, we never did find a frame for it" Carlisle replied his back turned to us. I nodded; it was clear with the look in Esme's eyes and the tone in Carlisle's voice that they needed to talk. I nodded giving my silent understanding to Esme as I slipped out.

Walking around their living room I found the picture…well more like pictures, my daughter laying on that too white couch over there on her back, she didn't know this one was taken. She was staring intently on the ceiling, her face peaceful, and the shine in her eyes that always rendered me speechless. The next she was laughing on I think it was Emmett's shoulders. It looked like he had come in and threw her over a shoulder and was spinning. Her eyes lit up when she laughed and whoever had the camera had caught it perfectly…as perfect as it could get, nothing near the real thing though.

I had to remind myself that…this picture could be the last picture of her smiling, or laughing.

The next one was of her and Carlisle; she was sitting on his lap like she use to with me. They were talking, she had that familiar look she had when she was explaining a question, she would ask the most random questions ever and she'd ask in such detail. One time she'd asked me if they had soup during the civil war, that question just came out of the blue one time when we were sitting there watching TV. It didn't even have anything to do with what we were watching.

She asked me- if Hitler's mom loved him? If we could sometimes still see the moon during the day do the people where it's supposed to be see it? The funniest one I think was during Halloween one year she asked if Super Hero's wear underwear underneath their tights too. She's asked so many things and she remembers everything I or whoever she asked told her.

I wonder what she was asking Carlisle, she wasn't even looking at him she was looking out in the distance; she was in one of her "outer space" moments when she's really concentrating on the random question that she just wants to know…no real reason, she just wants to know.

The other ones were more like a photo shoot; she and Cassidy had done that many times. Just random things, random poses, some with Alice, Emmett, sometimes Jasper, there was only one with Carlisle in it. I had no idea what they were doing… it was sunny out so I guess they couldn't go out that day.

"Dean….?" I heard a voice ask; knowing who it was I didn't look up from the picture of my daughter laughing on the floor.

"Hey Cole…what are you doing here?" I asked though I knew he wanted to make sure we're okay.

"I told you I'm okay and Molly's safe" I added.

Looking up at him, he hadn't changed though the look of worry on his face was new I kept mine as cold as I could get it. I hid the pain and anger away as much as I could so maybe he'd leave.

"You didn't sound very convincing" he said looking around the house he had just shimmered into.

That was the only thing I forgot when I phoned him…I didn't tell him to not come.

"How'd you find me?" I asked. If he just sensed me then why didn't he just go right to Molly instead?

"Well we didn't know your 'new' cell number. We tried tracing your old one, when you called I got Darrel to track it" he said looking back at me.

"You need to leave, this isn't a good time" I said trying to keep everything I said short. The more I talked the more I could feel myself slipping.

"Where's Molly, Dean? What happened?" he asked, I knew Carlisle and Esme could hear the extra heart beat…they would be up soon.

"I can't explain right now…I won't. Now get out of here" I said hating the crack in my voice.

"…no, I won't leave." He said. God I hate these people. With Prue there I never noticed…but now I can see that these are the people I usually just avoid.

"Look this isn't the place for you, now please leave" I said my voice hard.

"If something's going on here, I can help. Where's Molly? John can feel something's wrong, he wasn't going to go to school today because of this. He was going to teleport around until he found you two." He had accusation in his voice fuelling my anger.

"...is that why you came? So John won't leave too?" I scoffed at him.

"You guys truly...I don't believe you people. What is it about her that...she is amazing, and I think it was the best thing in the world that she has her mother's eyes, or that she was so much like her. I had a reason not to just forget Prue, with Molly reminding me of her everyday...it kept her alive." i hope he didnt notice i said was.

"I love all my kids...but I won't allow you people to treat _my_ daughter like that. She is just as perfect, maybe even more so, then her brother. Don't come in here saying you'll help, or asking about her...you know I thought you really cared about her...I thought you changed. John and Cassidy...all of your damn family, they're destroying Prue's memory. Why the hell do you think Molly left huh? It didn't have anything to do with her, you guys... you're the ones that screwed up everything." I was already angry at them for what they did. This was just the last straw, the anger and hate was clear in my voice. He knew I meant business and I meant every word I was saying. I was so angry my words got stuck in my mouth and seconds go by before I've already got a whole bunch of other things flying from my mouth.

"You come all the way here so John won't leave...and you didn't even lift a finger when Molly left. You did nothing, you said nothing...leave now, or you will regret coming here" I threatened. Though I had no idea what I'd do to him, he wasn't the type of demon I knew how to handle.

He stood dumbfound, looking at me like I had just punched him square in the face. There was no realization to what I had just said though, he heard every word...but he didn't believe it.

I heard crashing coming from down stairs and guessed that the guest of honour was here now. I walked forward until I was maybe a foot away from Cole.

"Leave now" I said and I held his gaze, my eyes hard, and cold, until he shimmered out. I rubbed my hands over my face I composed myself and headed to the garage.

What I found was a little bit of a shocker, the 'monster' cowering, he had just been thrown into the counter (which was now nothing but broken wood) he hadn't gotten up he was just laying there.

It didn't make any difference to tie him to a chair but Carlisle had a chair down there. From the looks of it Carlisle had asked his family to leave it to him, they were standing off to the side while Carlisle stood over Edward, his usual slicked back blond hair was no longer in place. He made an attempt to push it back to keep it out of his eyes, he crouched over the boy.

This was the first time I had ever seen him, I had seen him from afar when I checked up on my daughter...looking at him now...he was just a boy, he didn't disserve to be called a man, or even a guy. He was a pitiful little boy.

Carlisle picked him up by his shoulder and threw him in the direction of the random chair he had kept in the room.

"Sit" he ordered without turning to look at him, Carlisle looking at me his eyes pitch black.

"Talk, he won't do anything" the sound in his voice, it was animalistic; I listened walking over to the bastard.

"Hi, you probably already know who I am...but I'll tell you anyways, I'm the father of the girl you raped...and I'll be the last thing you see before we cut out each one of your eyeballs. Slowly, and I'm gonna make damn sure it's painfully; we're going to cut you into tiny pieces and burn each little one...slowly." I had only used this tone one other time...and I hated it, I had sworn I would never let myself go back to that. I realize now...especially without Prue here, it's not that easy to forget Hell.

_"Old habits die hard" _I guess it's true.

"Go ahead and kill me, I don't disserve to live anymore, I don't want to." Much to my surprise and hate, he answered.

He wanted to die...well that was good, but I wanted him to suffer...I didn't want him to want this. My baby girl didn't want what he gave her.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no" I said shaking my head laughing, everyone probably thought I was going crazy...me, I already knew I was crazy.

"What are you laughing at Dean?" Carlisle asked everyone was just standing around watching, waiting for their turn...that they wouldn't get.

"We're not gonna kill him" I said, my other plan hadn't been good enough; I knew he wouldn't suffer from it. This, this was way better.

There was a chorus of "what's?!" and "are you crazy's?!" but I just stood there with a smug smile on my face, I was once told I read people very good, and that gave me promise...torturing that one person...after I read him, after I found out what would mess him up the most. That was a quality I didn't favour.

"Kill me! You know I don't disserve to live!" he cried, he was almost begging, I would wait until then...then we'd let him go.

"We need to kill him Dean, we can't let him get away with what he did" Esme said stepping away from the sideline they had formed.

"Look at him, he wants this. He wants us to kill him. I want him to suffer; my little girl didn't want what he gave her...why should we give him what he wants?" I said voicing my thoughts.

"So we let him live?" Carlisle asked coming to my side. He seemed to take to my idea quite well after he looked at Edward for a while.

"...well you could rip off a curtain part of him, I'm sure he won't miss it" I said inwardly wincing at how close I sounded to that old me.

"No, Please! Just kill me!" there it was, he had given up earlier then I thought.

"Sorry kiddo...no can do, you'll have to live with yourself. Looks like you have a very long forever in front of you" I shot at him turning; I left Carlisle and the rest of them to their 'fun'.

I went up and sat on the way to white couch taking the picture of my daughter laughing on the floor out, I sat there looking at it with the crashing and breaking noises in the background. I had only said they couldn't kill him, only that we would let him live. They could do what they want, but either way by sundown tomorrow...we would let him go.

He would go with the thought he killed an innocent girl, he didn't need to know she was still alive, that she was with Jasper somewhere in Texas.

This was all part of my plan, to drag him down even further. He had blood on his hands, even though she's not dead, he will live with the thought that he killed her, **Forever.**

* * *

**alrighty, there is a very very long chapter, hope you took your time reading because this might...MIGHT be my last for a while! :P lol i am leaving next week for maybe a month or so, to a place where there is NO internet, NO satellite, NO cellphones (or regular phones), but it is the most BEAUTIFUL place ever!!! well i guess it'd have to be for me to give up all that for a month! i will continue writing up there but i will not have a way to post it :P i'll be writing by hand and put it up when i get back. but please review! i'm not leaving until maybe next week, i can still try and put one chapter up but i need reviews to do that :P :D**

**XOXO**


	43. Not a God Dam Thing

Chapter 43: Not One God Dam Thing

* * *

I fell asleep before we even got into the car every once and a while I woke up and my head was lying on Jaspers lap. The car hummed softly as it flew down the highway, Alice wasn't taken my dad's advice on taking it easy, because without even looking I could feel we were going way over speed limit.

After a few hours I couldn't go back to sleep again, every time I closed my eyes I saw _him. _Standing over me with that smile on his face that chilled me to the core, the one that to anyone else would seem like the perfect smile, but I hated it, it scared the living daylight out of me.

I woke up screaming every time, after the third one Alice didn't look back to check on me. Jasper would always tell me it would be okay, I couldn't believe him though.

What in my life is _okay_? Jasper is the only thing I have that I know will be there. Everything else doesn't matter, I can't let anything else matter, something will always happen to make things worse. I can only count on him to make things at least bearable.

Because nothing is _okay_; nothing will ever be _fine_.

It was dark by the time I gave up on sleep, my side hurt from staying on it for however many hours I had laid there.

I didn't wake up screaming this time; I just opened my eyes, I was too tired to care right now, but too scared to sleep.

Jasper could feel I was awake and I could feel him looking at me. Swallowing against the dryness of my throat I looked up at him. Hoping my eyes weren't as void as I knew they were.

My mom always use to tell me that I showed so much in my eyes, every little emotion that I felt could be seen. One glance and you'd know what I was feeling; sometimes she said if you look hard enough you could see what I was thinking.

"We're just about there" Jasper said making me wonder where it was we were just about to.

"Do you want me to talk to him or are you going to?" Alice asked.

"He works faster when I do the talking, we don't have time for pleasantries right now" Jasper said looking out to the pitch black.

I tugged on his arm that I still had gripped to me, as I looked up at him questionably. I hoped we were really just about there because my side was hurting more than anything else right now.

"Jenks, he's an old family colleague, I guess, we're just going to change your name and make you legal just encase anybody asks, or we need it somewhere" he said soothingly.

Why would I need to change my name? I understand the age thingy, but my name?

"People know the name Halliwell too well and I just thought you wouldn't want to be Swan anymore...plus you have no I.D or anything." He said not once looking down at me.

Alice must have told him something while I was sleeping, I couldn't think of anything that would make him act this way though...

I let the last thing go, I just really didn't care right now. I should try though...shouldn't I? Get my mind off of this nothinging-ness I have in me, "fill the void" so to speak.

I wonder if I should try sitting up, I felt fine now...ha that's funny, **fine**. Whatever the hell that meant. Anyways I was pretty sure I was "fine" physically so that was one less burden for Jasper.

I tugged on his arm again; the almost hurt look on his face when he looked down at me scared me a little. His expression softened once again once he saw my concern and confusing. The fear in me I couldn't get rid of grew when I saw that look, he felt it I knew that was the only reason he covered up his own emotions.

"Its okay, Alice is going to head back after this stop. Then you and I are going to go" he said, maybe that's what he's upset about, they are mates aren't they? She's leaving...and she doesn't seem to care, I had never thought about that...really, either that or I can't remember thinking about it.

I used my free hand to push myself up, Jasper grabbed around my waist like he was afraid I was gonna break in half. I ignored his arm and moved to sit up straight, managing that while I still held his arm. I moved to sit as close to him without sitting on his lap.

I looked around at the pitch blackness; there were street lamps ahead or house lights...something anyways. I looked at the back of Alice's head; she looked at me through the rear-view mirror giving me a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. Looking back to the road as we pulled into some building or house I looked back to Jasper who still had his arm around my waist.

"He's sleeping at his desk" Alice said after she turned to car off.

I saw Jasper reach for the handle and I held him tighter. He looked at me and nodded as he lifted me out with him.

I stretched once I got on my own two feet looking around I couldn't tell where we were I just moved closer to Jasper. He put his arm further around me until his hand was almost resting on my stomach.

I wonder why he didn't pick me up. I didn't tell him I could or wanted to walk. He just lifted me out and let my feet touch the ground.

"We'll be right back out, just wait here" the way he said it, I knew he wasn't ready to say goodbye to her.

I still had my dad's jacket on; it was way too big I would have to put the jacket Jasper packed for me on soon. I felt safe in this though- Dad's old leather jacket, use to be his dad's too.

I held onto Jasper with both hands as we walked towards the random building I didn't know the location of.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

She was walking, that was a start, but she still hasn't said anything though. Alice had told me something...something that made me fear what was to come next, what was apparently inevitable. I had my arm around her, my hand resting over where it would be.

I was sure I wouldn't be able to handle this on my own, to look after her on my own; I had begged Alice to stay. The answer was the same though; no matter what I did she would always say no.

She also told me we're getting a divorce, I had seen that one coming, doesn't mean it hurts any less. That was the other papers I would be picking up tomorrow, sending them back home after I have signed them so she could sign them.

We walked up the stairs and threw the old door; I wasn't paying attention until we were standing in front of his desk in his office. He was asleep just like Alice said.

I cleared my throat glad he was one of the humans that slept light. He jumped almost falling out of his chair when he saw me.

"Jasper" he quivered. When his eyes landed one her, the broken thing in my arms, he looked back at me questionably, the slightly confused look on his face washing away some of the fear. Fear I was getting too use to these days. It was the same fear I felt from Molly that would come from him every time he laid eyes on me.

"You open?" I asked though it didn't matter he would have to do the work either way.

"Yes," he answered quickly his voice shaky.

"Good, I have a few things I need done by tomorrow" I said keeping my voice business like trying not to sound too intimidating.

I didn't walk any further to tell him, I knew she still didn't want to be too close to anybody else. So we stood a few feet away from his desk. Tomorrow was a little too soon and I knew he might not have everything by then but he didn't say anything...well wouldn't say anything.

"I need some ID's, birth certificates, the works..." I had to leave the last thing; I couldn't let Molly think she broke us apart. Alice could pick it up later.

"Also I need to change my name back and her last name to mine" I couldn't be connected to the Cullen's anymore so I was told to change back. Alice told me to make her a Whitlock...and another thing I didn't feel comfortable with right now especially in her condition.

"Whitlock?" he asked if I ever come here again I'll have to tell him to try and get rid of the quiver in his voice...it gets annoying after awhile.

"Yes, and on the birth certificate put...January 1, 1991, same on the ID's, you've already got all my information, correct?" I asked, I remember someone telling me she was born on New Year's.

He was nodding his head while I was talking, his eyes darting between me and Molly.

"Molly Whitlock, 19 years old..." I can't remember if that was all.

I could feel her looking at me, her confusion at the situation and fear of the strange man in the room weighing on me along with his emotions.

"Make the rest up" I said the rest didn't really matter right now.

He nodded once again and as we turned to go I could see him let out a breath of relief, for a second he relaxed until he started rustling around with his papers trying to get started with the work I had gave him.

"We'll be picking them up tomorrow" I told her, as we headed out the door. Alice still sat in the car so I relaxed a tiny bit more, maybe just maybe she'll agree if I ask her just one more time.

I moved me hand so it was just on her hip, the bone that was starting to become more evident. I could just about count her ribs while she was sleeping, she wasn't dead skinny yet. She was about average weight before this all started, but in the last 72 hours she's only had a couple spoons of soup. Hopefully I can get her to eat something later after Alice leaves.

When we got into the car Alice gave me a look like she was telling me she'd get our papers later.

"There's a motel in the next town over you'll be staying at, cafe right across the street" She said turning on the engine.

I looked down to the small fragile thing sitting as close to me as she could, I knew she wasn't going to be going back to sleep any time soon…or ever really007. I'm not sure I should beg Alice with her sitting there listening…would she answer differently though? Would she stay if Molly doesn't want her to leave? Even though we all know that's a lie and will never happen any time soon.

I stayed quite as we drove back into the darkness all hope banished. I just held Molly as she clinged to me.

Alice didn't need me that was the plain truth. Did she ever love me? I'm sure she did once, but she's never truly _needed_ me. No, I've needed her… ever since the day we met I've needed her, she helped me change my ways…I needed her more than she's ever needed anything. There are things she wants, things she wants to need, and things she just thinks she needs. I am no longer in any of those categories.

I don't know when that happened; I had turned a blind eye when I saw it starting. Almost a hundred years with this woman…I know her, I know how she is, and I know what she does.

It was clear she had never needed me, she had loved me for a while, we were happy, but it wasn't meant to be…not really. And she wasn't happy with that, she couldn't leave well enough alone.

There was one person in the world right now that needed me more than life itself; she was the only person who ever truly just needed me, the only one who specifically asked for _me_.

The one person I wasn't even sure I could look after, the one who's trusted me with her life, I was the only one she wanted…needed, and I wasn't even sure I could do** what's **needed.

I was lost in thought the whole way, I didn't even know the name of the hotel we stopped at the next thing I know we're parked and Alice is getting out of the car.

It was like all those weeks ago we were running from James…only this time…Molly already feels like she's dead. She's not going to tell me to make sure everybody understands it's not their fault. She isn't going to say anything.

_Not one God Dam thing._


	44. Sooner or Later

**Chapter 44: Sooner or Later...we All Die**

* * *

I heard this poem once...and at the time it seemed simple enough to follow through with what it was talking about. Sitting in that car with Jasper I couldn't make heads or tails out of it.

_When someone hurts you, you should write your hurts in the Sand where the winds of Forgiveness can erase it away._

I've been looking for that damn sand for days now…and I can't find it. How can I forgive this? Or at least forget it? I can't figure it out anymore, nothing makes sense.

_But when someone does something Good, we must engrave it into stone, where no wind can ever erase it._

A stone was the only thing I could find...it was the thing in my chest that use to hold love. The broken thing...was just a stone now. But in the stone there held one word engraved in it- _Jasper._

_Learn to write your hurts in sand and your benefits in the stone._

Still simple enough, right? Why couldn't I do it now? I know I can never forgive _Him_ for what he did...but I just wanted to forget this whole thing...and I couldn't find any damn "_sand_" anywhere.

_It takes a minute to find a special person, an hour to appreciate them, a day to love them, but An Entire Lifetime to forget them._

Nothing I could make sense of anymore, just like everything else. **Nothing** made sense in this world anymore. Everything before this...feels like it was all a joke. Like it was all some sick joke and I was the victim.

"We're going to be staying in a small town; I have a cabin in the woods around it. I stayed there...after I got away..." Jasper said breaking the silence in the car, which I was grateful for. His voice drifted away as he sunk back into his past...whoever he got away from must be a very horrible person...for Jasper to have this kind of reaction.

I tugged at his arm a few times until he came back to this time. He looked over to me and gave me another comforting smile, one that almost reached his eyes.

"It's safe there, close enough to the town for us to get some things, but far enough we don't actually have to know anybody" he said.

I wonder why and for how long he lived there, he could have lived anywhere, in any forest, it didn't necessarily have to be near a town.

"This was long time ago...before Alice found me...I was trying to stop by myself. I didn't want to be the...monster anymore" he said though I knew he wanted to say something other than "monster"

"It'll be okay" he said, the words so overly used they didn't even sound right anymore, they sounded as far right as anything could be and then some.

I give him a look hoping he could see how much futility was in his words, really how many times will he say that before it truly sounds like some foreign language nobody in the world will ever understand.

"I know" he sighed looking out the window.

"But what else can I say?" he asked looking me straight in the eye.

_Nothing, no words can make this any better._

"The silence scares you..." he said, I didn't know if he could hear my thoughts...but it seemed to be working.

_True, but it's better than meaningless words._

"Hardly..." he said smiling bitterly like he knew exactly what I was thinking and it was the biggest lie ever.

_Either way, can't pick which one I hate more. Doesn't matter, does it?_

"Depends, if you want it to matter, then yeah...it probably does...if you don't...well it doesn't" he shrugged.

It didn't feel like I was projecting...but maybe I was mentally teleporting my thoughts to him. I wasn't doing it on purpose.

I looked back to him seeing the thoughtful look on his face.

"...I'm staying...will you ever talk again?" he said his reluctantly.

_I can't explain to you...any of this..._

He saved me, yes, but who's to say he wasn't already too late? He had saved my life, he protected me, he was my _rock_ so to speak, and I've put pretty much all my burdens on him. The ones I've kept for myself are the much bigger more complicated ones...ones I can't even begin to explain or even understand myself.

Things I just want to lock away in a box and throw into a bottomless pit, things I will never tell anyone, things I will never voice.

If I talk...will I be safe? It was talking that got me into this mess.

"You can rest for a while here, try and get some sleep. We'll go get you some food in the morning" he said opening the door when he saw Alice coming back.

The key word in his sentence was _try _he knew it too. He knew I would only try there was no guaranty I actually would.

"Room 315" Alice said standing on the other side of the car.

"It's under my name; you'll be able to get your own hotels and things later once you get everything from Jenks. Remember to cut your old credit cards up and throw them away Jazz" she said, she had more to say to him, things I'm not supposed to hear.

"There's an overnight bag in the front seat, it'll come in handy this week" she said looking at Jasper as she talked.

"Make sure you let Jasper know when you need something, food, sleep, bathroom...if you ever want anybody...let him know" she said looking at me, the sadness more evident to me then she probably wants.

I nodded so she can at least know I will do that if I need to. Alice was very good to me, I did understand...as much as I could right now...that she doesn't trust herself around lots of blood. She didn't want to hurt me. After...she did help though.

I griped Jaspers arm and pushed him forward. He didn't really understand what I was doing and I think he thought I wanted Alice to stay too, only because of the way his eyes seemed to light up though he was trying to keep his face the same sullen look.

We got to the other side of the car were Alice stood she backed up a bit as we got closer.

"You don't have to, I know you don't want-" I didn't let her finish I had reached my hand for hers and she froze standing there looking at my hand.

I knew she was hesitant because she couldn't just do that, she would have to hug me. I was as prepared for that as I could be, I could hold in a scream, I couldn't promise I wouldn't flinch away though.

"She's saying goodbye" Jasper said gloomily once he understood my feelings and my thoughts (whatever he was "receiving" from me anyways).

I took a deep breath before the rock hard coldness gathered me in a hug; I stiffened trying not to scream as pictures flash threw my head, as memories flashed as real as anything across my eyes.

I wasn't breathing and I think that was the reason why she let go, I didn't start breathing again until I buried my face into Jaspers chest.

_I tried._

That was the only thought I could think. There was that and the feeling of death crawling over my skin. Left over from the memories

_I can't..._

I couldn't make any thoughts, I could feel my heart rate pick up and I took deep breaths trying to remind myself that I was in Jaspers arms, that I was safe, the smell of him calmed me, the sweet smell of him kept the bad things at bay.

"She...she said she tried..." Jasper said holding me, the only thing he could do now that he could no longer control my emotions as well as he'd like.

"I know...I'll send everything to you. All the necessities you'll need" Alice said. I think she left after that without a goodbye. Either that or Jasper walked away without a goodbye.

He was at the other side of the car opening it, the next thing I knew, he was grabbing the bags Alice had talked about. I would have been perfectly content to stay clinging to Jasper, safely tucked away under his arm. But I knew it would look questionable if we went in there like this.

"It's late, so there shouldn't be much people in there" he said referring to the lobby as we walked towards the hotel. It was nice of course; nothing could take that out of the Cullen's. Whatever they got or had or whatever...it was nice, expensive, and sometimes big and shiny.

I let go with one hand but tightened my hold with the other slowly moving away from his side just enough so it's a little more normal. I wouldn't let go, I wouldn't allow him to go any further from me then that. I didn't really care if there were people in there or not, I was going to block it out, just see, hear, and feel Jasper beside me until we get to our room.

But if I went in there clinging to him, they might suspect something or think something and call the police, that's something I would definitely like to avoid. To many men in the force, I could barely handle one man in the room.

"We'll only be in there for a second, just strait through to our room." he said then he stopped as if he forgot something turning to me.

He brought his hands to my face, gently cupping my cheeks he moved his thumb like he was wiping away tears I didn't know were there. I had my hand gripping the side of his jacket as I looked up at my personal angel.

The look in his eyes confused me, in the soft golden color of his eyes; besides the comfort I saw in them...there was something else. Something I haven't seen truly in a long time.

He wanted to say something; he opened and closed his mouth a few times until deciding against it.

I knew I could use my powers and just hear what he's thinking, but I didn't trust them right now, I couldn't hear or even see that well...something was wrong, no question on what it was though.

I guess you could say I was seeing as well as any other human, thing is I had never seen like any other human, everything was dull, lifeless, held no particular color, I didn't like it. It went with how I felt but I didn't want to be reminded, I wanted to see the world like I use to. Then maybe, just maybe I would forget everything.

Jaspers was the only thing I could see properly, he was the only thing I wanted to see. Everything else as I have said cannot hold any other meaning especially when everything looked gray, everything looked like death.

It was then I noticed he was standing right in front of me but we had not separated anymore than before, he was right there and I was holding myself as close to him as I could. His hands on my face in a comforting loving way, I didn't understand...he had just lost his mate, he should be more sad then this, he shouldn't be comforting me; he shouldn't be making sure I was alright.

"We'll make it through this..." he said finishing it in his head whatever he said I knew it put a damper on the whole trying to protect me thing.

Who's to say what's to come next is any better than this? Who's to say this is as low as I can sink?

History hasn't been very good to Halliwells...or Winchesters for that matter. Maybe this is fate, fate brought together the two most cursed families in the history of the earth...and I came out of it. John and I came out if it, but he got the Halliwell luck, he's got the family, and I got the Winchesters side, no one left in the family to help...great.

As I said not that I care, thinking about these things though did take my mind off of...other things. Until I remembered that I shouldn't care, thinking about it...well it's hard not to care about these things as it is.

"Come on" he said letting one of his hands drop. Before he could lower his other one he saw the resistance in my eyes to his words.

"I promise you. I will **never** let anything happen to you. I'll always be here" he said his voice unwavering, his eyes on mine not blinking once. There was only one person who had ever promised me something like this.

That promise wasn't kept.

She had done it in relatively the same way; she had promised me she would always be here. Right after the words had left her mouth I had known they were a lie, she had known they were a lie. Still she had promised.

Could I believe him though? He had a look in his eyes...he fully believed what he was saying, and he wanted me to fully believe him.

He was fully able to stay with me forever and keep me safe from anything and everything, I could leave my life in his hands and I would know I would always be okay; I would always be at least alive.

There was just the question of…would he stay with me? He was able to leave whenever he wanted, I would never find him if he left, if he just ran, I would never catch him.

Everyone is scared of abandonment that is why we cling so hard to the things we have. When someone dies…nobody ever _really_ cries _for_ that person, they cry for themselves, they cry because now they're a little more alone then they were before. They're not feeling sorry for what happened to the sorry sucker getting buried 6 feet in the ground, no they're crying because despite everything no one can escape death, and one day it will be them being lowered deep down into the ground.

I had lived through…a lot, but I knew if Jasper did run, if he did leave me, I would surely die. Sooner or later…we all die.

I grabbed onto him, I couldn't go too far into the future it was pointless. He was going to leave someday. Right now I just had to hold him as hard as I could and not let go.

* * *

**_When someone hurts you, you should write your hurts in the Sand where the winds of Forgiveness can erase it away.  
__But when someone does something Good, we must engrave it into stone, where no wind can ever erase it.  
__Learn to write your hurts in sand and your benefits in the stone.  
__It takes a minute to find a special person, an hour to appreciate them, a day to love them, but An Entire Lifetime to forget them._**

**_reviews = chapters :P so please REVIEW :P :D_**

**_XOXO_**


	45. She Can't do Anything

**Chapter 45: She Can't do Anything**

* * *

**(JPOV)**

She of course didn't say anything; I could see it in her eyes though that she doubted my promise. From everything that's happened to her she thinks I couldn't _want_ to stay with her forever, and if I didn't want to...I would leave someday, but I would stay.

I would do it for her; she has done nothing to deserve what was dealt to her. I would stay with her as long as she wanted me, as long as she needed me.

There was no way to tell her this that would make her believe it, too many people had disowned her, and too many people left her for her to trust me now.

She just clung to me, the same thing she's been doing the past few days, there were many things I could wonder right now but all I could think about right now was "time", how long would she cling? How long would this last? How long? How long? How long?

I've tried not to, I've told myself that time didn't matter anymore; this was going to go on however long she needed. But it doesn't work, time just keeps flashing through my head non-stop.

I brought her in close to my side and started walking, at first I dragged her we needed to get to our room. I couldn't let her cower out here afraid of all the people, or afraid I was going to leave her.

We needed to move, we need to keep going, something has to change, sometime, maybe if I get her to do these things it will move everything along a bit more.

I should just stop thinking these things all together...I knew I was just setting myself up with false hope.

Anyways, however long this would take...I will be pretty much left to my thoughts for a very long time. However long I can go with talking to someone and not getting a reply.

When we got to the door there was the doorman, then there was a young couple sitting in the lobby, a man in a suit standing at the desk booking a room with the woman behind it. The woman nodded us through and the young couple looked at us...probably coming up with our entire life story and a reason why Molly looked so...there was no word for it besides _broken_...that was the only one I could come up with anyways.

The doorman and the man in the suit didn't acknowledge us. I was slightly grateful for that, but that didn't matter to Molly, with every person we passed she moved closer, or held on tighter.

I didn't know what I'd do if we got to the elevator and there was someone in there...we couldn't draw attention to ourselves and not getting in the elevator just because there was someone else in it would be definitely thought of as strange.

I thought of just using the stairs but I didn't want to strain her too much, even though she was pretty much fully healed...physically, I still didn't want to risk it.

As we waited for the elevator to get there I thought back to how much has changed this past week. I was responsible for her now, I was deciding things for her now, what was safe or not...before I had barely touched her...now she doesn't let more than a foot come between us if she absolutely has to let go.

It was going to be difficult to do some things...like her human moments, how was I supposed to let her have those...when she wouldn't let go. I had went with Alice and her to the woman's restroom at the gas station we went to...but I was able to stand right near the door were she could still see me...and Alice helped her. Alice had told me that Edward had done much...damage...to "down there" and I'd have to phone Carlisle to ask how to...take care of it. I had wondered why it hadn't healed with everything else; Alice just said it was healing much slower, _almost_ humanly slow.

The good thing was that Molly wasn't moving like it hurt, I knew it did hurt though, I could tell, she would flinch ever so slightly with every move though she tried not to. Carlisle had said he saw no reason to give her stitches...if she were a normal girl she would have needed extensive surgery to right what had happened to her body. Those facts alone made me even more disgusted at Edward. We were lucky she had at least some vampire blood in her...or she would be dead

I looked down again for I think was the hundredth time that day at the young broken girl tucked safely under my arm and as close to my side as she could get. She still had her father's old leather jacket on. I'll have to try taking it off her sometime, maybe I'll see if we can work out a way to get her to have a shower, or at least a bath. I didn't really know much about humans hygiene but it would probably at least make her feel better. Vampires didn't shower because our hair was dirty or anything...we do it because it's normal.

I had let my thoughts wander for about a minute and I had gotten to showering vampires? The mind was an amazing thing to me...

Thankfully there was no one in the elevator and nobody else ran to catch it, Molly relaxed little tiny bit more, only a vampire would have been able to see her shoulders un-tense that tiny bit. She was comfortable in this tiny space with only me, her mind seemed to just go blank and her eyelids started to weigh down on her and her breathing became slower, more relaxed and calm.

I hoped she wasn't falling asleep, I actually hoped she wouldn't go to sleep until we got to the cabin. If she had nightmare here I'm pretty sure the whole floor would hear her screaming.

Maybe it would be good if I just let her sleep when her mind was blank, she had sort of shut down so she would walk through the lobby, would it work if I let her fall asleep now? Would she still have nightmares...or rather memories of that night?

How can I tell her mind is really blank you ask? I can see it in her eyes, her eyes told me everything. How else could we survive this if I couldn't see it?

"We're almost there, then you can sleep" I said knowing it would really be better if I just lifted her into my arms and let her fall asleep here. Still I just held her to my side and waited for the damn door to open.

When the doors finally opened there was two guys standing there waiting...and one of them was eyeing Molly. They were blocking our way out and the other one put his hand in the way of the door so it wouldn't close. The way they looked it made me wonder what they were doing in this kind of hotel, it wasn't exactly cheap and they looked like they barely had 50 dollars on them.

It took Molly a while to be fully aware of what was in front of us...but when she did...I could feel her shaking, I could hear her heart speed dangerously fast, she almost collapsed right there in that elevator. It didn't matter to her that they were just humans; they were only two _human_ men, they were there, they were looking at her probably in a way Edward had that night. They were men, they could hurt her somehow someway, she just wanted to collapse to the ground and give up.

I hated that feeling the most, she was hopeless, she was hapless, she just wanted it over.

"Excuse us, please" I said keeping my voice calm and controlled...really I just wanted to rip their heads off for scaring Molly like this.

"What's a matter there little missy? You look...scared" the guy who way eyeing her said moving a little bit closer.

I could have pushed right passed them leaving them on their asses but I didn't want to cause a scene, there were cameras everywhere. It was too risky.

"Move" I said growling slightly trying not to scare Molly too much.

The other guy backed up a little more, I really did not want any of this bull shit right now. I nodded an angry thanks to the guy who moved and gently pushed the other guys shoulder with mine as we walked by. I tried to casually walk the rest of the way to our room but I couldn't... I could feel her fear, rising up almost too full extent again. I was the only thing keeping it at bay...and I couldn't hold it much longer if we stayed out in that hall with those guys behind us at the elevator.

I managed to not run but I did walk a little too fast getting to our room I closed the door and made sure she saw me lock every single lock on it. I brought her to the bed unlatching her from me I sat her down and I kneeled in front of her, despite me pulling her off me her hand had grasped at my arm as soon as I let her.

"...do you want to try sleep?" I asked her seeing no use her trying if she knows she won't, plus I wanted to get her a shower and some food before we left. Either of these will take time on their own so having to do both might take all night.

Her eyes were having a hard time staying open now, but she fought it, she didn't want to sleep. I knew that whenever she did end up falling asleep it will be because she just couldn't hold on any longer. She shook her head weakly and I looked around the big nice hotel, of course it was nice...I had been with the Cullen's for a while now but I still wasn't use to spending money like they did. I shook my head and went back to Molly, she was shivering...a nice hot shower will do her good.

"Come on" I said picking her up as I stood I brought us to the bathroom sitting her on the corner of the bathtub.

"I have to go get the bag...are you fine here? I won't take a second" I said knowing I can get it and be back in less than a second.

I could see her mind thinking, she wanted to be fine, and she wanted to be able to stay in a room by herself. But she wasn't...she would never be for a while. Her heart started to race at the mere thought of not being able to see me, the thought of not being in contact with me, with me not in the same room as her for not even a second.

It scared her more than the nightmares...again it wasn't something I could really understand right now, her needing me more than anything still kind of scared me.

"just close your eyes, I'll be back" I promised taking her rigid grip off my arm as soon as I let go she reached for me, tears having already started their way down her cheeks it broke my heart to leave her like that but I ran as fast as I could back to the bedroom grabbing the bag and I was back again before she could even put her arm back down.

"Sh, sh I'm here, I'm back" I said putting my arms around her shaking form I held her close.

It had been a while know since she's projected her thoughts, I wished she'd stuck to that, at least it was something, some way I could hear something from her. Everything was just too quiet again with only my voice

"Are you okay with having a bath?" I asked deciding we'd try a shower later. She looked at me, I was expecting her to nod her head or something like she would have...but she didn't she just looked at me.

"Um, I'll phone Carlisle also...to ask about...how to...what I should" I didn't know how to say it so I gave up and took my phone out of my pocket reaching back to sit it by the sink I looked back at her and there were still tears running from her blue eyes. I ran my hand through her hair then wiped under her eyes...I don't know how many times I've said it...but she's too young to be going through this. She wasn't even 17 yet.

"I'll try making it fast" I said sliding one of my knees up for her to sit on while I got the tub ready, it was a very big tub so it would be easy for me to do it. I didn't really know how to get the right temperature since I couldn't feel it. I put the cold and hot on about equal and I grabbed the hand that was holding me and put it slowly under and then quickly out. Looking down at her she looked questionably back up at me.

"...I can't tell if it's too cold" I answered her silent question. She nodded slightly and looked back at the water.

I guessed it was good enough and moved to take her father's jacket off her; she flinched a little when I slid it off her shoulders but she didn't scream or cry so that was good. She still had Alice's clothes on and I inwardly sighed because they were ever so slightly looser then when I had put them on her.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

It was killing me right now, to leave Jasper, to leave him to take care of Molly. I couldn't say goodbye even though I knew that would be the last time I saw either of them in a long time. I've seen everything, how much our future has changed because of that night; Jasper is no longer mine, to tell the truth I guess he never really was mine.

That day I had met Molly when she was just a kid...I knew. When she had came to Forks those few months ago and her and Edward clicked I thought it was perfect...they had been together for more than 2 months so I thought that maybe they were meant for each other. I had learned to not blame myself when things go wrong...but I couldn't do that this time...what happened was all my fault, I could have stopped everything from ever happening, I shouldn't have even let it start.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

We left Edward to put himself together in the garage, whatever that thing was down there...he was no longer my son; the red in his eyes didn't fade. This only told us he fed on Molly longer than we thought.

We had left him in there for almost a week now and he hasn't moved, we've been getting things ready for the big move, the girls were trying to figure out what to bring, while I've been thinking on where it is we should move to.

Dean had stuck around; I think only because he doesn't know where to go anymore. It gave Esme a little distraction every now and then when he asked her to make him something, I knew he could cook he just knew cooking helps Esme escape for a few minutes and relax.

My dear was constantly worried about Molly and Jasper, she was saddened for Alice. I think Alice was taking this harder than anybody... other then Dean of course. Alice has lost her best friend and her mate all at once. I know she had seen everything, everything starting from when we knocked on that old red Victorian house. Molly was always destined to end up with us, never with Edward but with us.

I didn't know what to say to Alice...this whole thing was everybody's fault in some way or another...this was just a- could of/ would of/ should of situation. Any one of us could have done this, or maybe someone should have done that...it didn't matter anymore, we _didn't_ do anything.

I decided I wouldn't decide where we were moving while we were still here, just because Edward wasn't moving didn't mean he wasn't listening to us both our spoken words and thoughts.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I just sat around the overly expensive house all day, I had attempted to watch their wonderful awesome flat screen TV bolted to the wall but I couldn't manage to pay attention to the screen long enough to actually watch something. I even tried reading some of the many, many books the Cullen's had in their living room.

I knew I had to go somewhere soon, I couldn't stay in this god damn house that much longer and there where places I had to go and people I had to fill in. I knew Bobby's would be the first place I went whenever I decided to leave, and then I had to go back to San Fran and at least tell the Halliwell's what's going on. They were still our family more or less and they at the very least disserved to _know_ what happened. Carlisle told me to wait a while before I go check on Molly; he said to let them get settled in. I had no choice but to agree...they didn't tell me where exactly Jasper took her so I couldn't go either way.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I had to talk to Molly, I had to know she was okay; I had hated her when she first came here only because she was like us...but she was still able to be human. She could still live a relatively normal life...but she chose to live it with Edward. I knew that it would never end well, but I never expected it would end like this. I know what she's going through, I went through it too...but I had gotten my revenge. I was able to kill those bastards, she can't do anything.

* * *

**well nothing i can really say...i've been late every single time i've said i would update...i thought it might make it up a little if i gave ya guys some other POVS... :P :D**

**XOXO (i still luv ya guys, dont worry :P )**


	46. chpt 47: i'll be who you want me to be

**Chapter 47: I'll be who you want me to be**

* * *

Her bath went well, I went as fast as I could, as soon as she was clean and dry I wrapped the big fluffy towel around her small body. I got out clean clothes for her, she was holding onto my shirt with one hand, her other holding the towel on her.

Her hair, now that it was clean, was a lot curlier. The short length made her look really young, hey eyes weren't as red and puffy as they were yesterday, all in all her appearance was relatively okay. I guess that was more then I could ask for.

I was reaching back for her under clothes when the thought entered my mind again...she has to know. Alice had told Carlisle...and they both informed me before they let me leave with her.

"Um...Carlisle told me to explain to you...what's going on. Do you want me to?" I asked I really hoped she didn't, she didn't need to know and it would just make it worse.

She didn't answer, she didn't shake her head...she just looked...she had stopped communicating all together.

"...I don't think you want to know just yet. Can I wait to tell you? I promise I will tell you" I didn't want to tell her anything right now. She was too fragile.

I quickly put the rest of her clothes on her and we were out of there.

She was okay in the car, granted I was driving at a relatively human speed and every speed bump she'd reach for my arm, the dinner was just down the road and it would have been easier to walk for most people but I wouldn't take the chance. That's what stage we're in right now...the "don't take the chance" stage.

"Okay, you need to eat. We have about a 5 hour drive ahead of us" I said when I parked in front of the small dinner.

_"...I'd be lying if I told you...losing her was something I could handle...but I really don't know how to take care of her"_ I said in my head. it shocked me slightly...she wasn't Mine to lose. But that didn't really matter...she is mine, now. Every which way I looked at it...she's my responsibility.

It still surprised me as to where that came from; she was safe right now sitting in the chair beside me. She wasn't going anywhere.

I got out of the car going around and opening the door to find her slightly cowering in her seat. I would have sighed but...I'm actually just glad she's reacting to something now. She was doing something other than holding onto me.

Okay I know cowering in her seat wasn't any better and I know that it was only the reaction of getting left in the car by herself...but I didn't care, she reached for me...and deep inside I loved that she needed me...it made me feel wanted...needed. I knew that she'd always reach for me.

Helping her out of the car while trying not to let her cling to me, or let myself grab onto her to make her feel safer. It would look weird walking into a dinner with her glued right to my side. I quickly thought of a way to keep her close to me...shit...this is, well that's all I'm ever thinking about now. I've even thought about how I know this is all I think about now.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder smiling fakely down at her, it was better if they thought we were together, then at least that's a reason why she's so close to me.

I gently kissed the top of her head as we walked towards the diner door. I knew anywhere on her face was out-of-bounds at the moment at least for a few months probably. And by then it won't matter anymore; we'll be separated from humanity by then.

I assumed we looked pretty normal. Waking into the diner, early in the morning with a girl at my side wearing...let's say she's wearing my jacket.

We probably both look like we've had a long night. I knew nobody would really notice anyways, it was still early. Just the few older folks were in there having their regular first cup of coffee.

I wasn't actually really sure what I looked like anymore. I was sure my hair was probably a mess, from me running my hands through it countless number of times these past few days.

We sat in the far corner booth...on the same side of course, I would have thought that was funny on any other occasion...we were the-same-side-of-the-booth-couple. We just had to go pick up our papers then we can leave. It will only take a few more hours to get to the cabin.

Right now though...she needs to eat, I wasn't sure what though...oats? Pancakes? I can't remember what her favourite was...Esme had made it many times for her.

I looked around the dinner, then I looked outside...it was going to be sunny here today. We had left the protection the clouds of Washington provided, sitting in the dinner right then and there I realized we had to leave now...before the sun peaked over the other buildings.

My phone buzzed in my pocket…I wasn't sure if I should check that, or get something to go for Molly and get out of here.

It could be Alice though, with advice, she could be telling me what to do…or it could be Carlisle…I knew though either way it had to be important.

"_This will be the last time you hear from me, there's some food in the back of the car. You need to throw this phone away now; I put a new phone in one of the bags in the trunk. Only Carlisle has the number…Good Luck."_

I got up when I saw the waitress coming towards us I apologized and we quickly left.

"The sun's coming out." I explained to Molly after we were back in the car heading to Jenks to pick up our papers.

Turning the radio on, it was about a 30 minute drive to his place…it was already too quiet in the car.

"Listen...can you at least try to talk to me? Just me...I promise I won't go anywhere; I'll always be here, no matter what. Just...talk to me...say something, anything. Say my name, that's all I'll ask for right now...just say my name" I pleaded her as we drove down the empty road. We were about 10 minutes from his place now.

She didn't seem to acknowledge what I was saying...and I was okay with that. I wasn't even really paying attention to it either; I was just talking, to talk.

"Look, I can run in, grab the papers...or we can both go in." I knew she wouldn't let me leave her in here...thought I'd give it a try though, just throw it out there. I sighed stopping the car I got out and had her by my side before she could blink.

She reminded me of someone I had long forgotten. Someone even Alice didn't know about, Edward had no idea about her either...this is really the first time I had ever thought about her since I got changed.

I couldn't bring myself to think too much about her though...even now...

It was about 9 in the mornin' now...so the sun was out...there weren't any other people on this road anyways, Jenks made sure of that. He had used to live in a more populated place...I got him to move.

"Is there something, anything else...you might want to do before we leave? After we get to or destination...we won't be coming back in a very long time" I said looking at her and making her look at me. She didn't answer...why am I not surprised? Or rather...why did I even bother?

Anyways we picked up the folder...I didn't bother looking in either of them I knew the work would be nothing but satisfactory, if it wasn't he knew what would happen. The fact that I didn't say anything or even look at the work he did scared him even more then if I did.

I turned and we left, no words were spoken, he barely moved an inch...

Back on the road I started telling her as much of my human life I could remember...not quite sure why I did it, I wasn't even sure if she was paying attention. 'Cause if she was she didn't say nothing about it.

"I lived a very normal life; my Pa ran out on us shortly after I was born, it had always just been me and Momma. That wasn't very odd...even in that time. I helped her out with everything, I had, had me a job as soon as I was able. She had loved my father with all her heart, so when he left she just couldn't find it in herself to get another husband. Now there had been lots of takers...but she just couldn't move on from him. I can't remember any of the men that had asked her for her hand...I do know there was this one guy, when I was 7 or 8...he was a real nice man...he stayed even after she rejected his proposal." I laughed, I can't remember his name, or what he looked like, and I barely remember what my mother looked like...

"Now the years before and after that are pretty much gone from my memory, the last, maybe, five years of my life before I joined the army are almost as clear as day light to me..." I said letting those memories fill my head as we sped down the highway.

"Her name was Lilly-Ann, her family moved into the farm next store when I was 12...she had long brown hair, blue eyes...and she was pale porcelain. She was strangest girl I had ever seen, being that pale was very odd to me. I mean the sun was blazing every day, how could someone who was in it day in and day out be that pale? Her parents came over to visit many times, they were nice folks, momma loved the company and I liked it- one I'd never seen my mother so happy and two...I got to spend time with the mysterious girl." I said, knowing I caught Molly's attention a little bit more now. Maybe she was listening...maybe she wasn't...but I was telling her anyways.

"We were young then so we would play, run around, I even managed to make us swings off our tall tree in the front. She had became my best and only friend, seein' as I had to help momma all day on the farm I was never able to go anywhere's else. When we reached 16 me and her would go into town, after all our chores were done of course. Even back when I was human I had this knack for knowing what people were feelin'...which, was the only reason I was able to help my mother through her depression and whatever else she had went through after my father left." I had never told anyone my Whole story ever...Alice didn't know any of this, and Edward didn't pay very close attention to my thoughts. I never thought of telling Carlisle or Esme of course...they were too busy with their other "children" at the time.

"I was only a baby then, so I don't remember...but after, when I was older of course, I helped. Anyways so me and Lilly walked into town every week, we would just walk around there...she had this game she played with me. She would point at someone and ask me...if they were good a person or not, or how would you approach them if you had to. We assumed I was just good at studyin' people, 'cause she would try and get it all wrong." I was babbling now, I wasn't even sure what I was sayin' was the trufth, but I didn't care. I just had to talk...'bout anything really.

"There is nothing much more I can do for you...I'm takin' you away, I'm protecting you...I can't make you talk, and I can't make you move on. But I will be here for you, whenever you need me...for whatever you need me for, I'll be who you need me to be"

* * *

**...if you noticed...this is chapter 47... :P i did something realllyyy horrible! :( i accedentaly deleted chapter 46...thinking i had already put it on this. :( it made me cry, i had a WHOLE other chapter...n its gone! so, i fixed this one so it at least goes with chpt 45...but i still feel horrible that there is a whole other chapter that i cant remember what was in it. but i tweeked the beginning of this on so i hope its not tooo noticable that there's a chapter missing :'( **

**on another note! i already have chpt 48 done! :D so it will be up maybe tomorrow... or LATER tonight ;) who knows? it depends on what i feel like later. :D :P**

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	47. Chpt 48: It's True

**Chapter 48: it's True**

* * *

By the time we got to the cabin, Molly had actually fallen into a deep sleep. By her emotions I knew she had no dreams.

In her sleep she looked even more wounded; I got outa the car and looked around. I walked at a human pace to the door of the cabin, entering I found everything where I left it.

I had made this place my own; it was much more low class then the Cullen's homes. It wasn't that I didn't put money into it; I just didn't buy all the designer things they always got.

The place wasn't huge, by all means; it was actually kinda small...every few years I would come and bring new things in, just update everything, the thing I liked about this place though...was that it couldn't fit much. With the Cullen's...they bought whatever they thought they needed, and whatever they wanted.

I had only the essential things here, things that make it more like home.

Like a big brown couch, two lighter brown chairs, a medium sized TV, a few DVD's- in the living room. The kitchen was small, fridge, stove, sink, lots of counter space. The bathroom was actually a little bit bigger than the one at the Swan residence; the bedroom had a queen sized bed, a dresser, and a small closet. The bed was made, everything was clean.

I went back to the car to find she was still asleep, when I opened the door she shifted slightly but didn't wake...when I picked her up though...she stiffened, and inhaled sharply, not daring to open her eyes though. It took her a minute to relax again once she knew it was me, turning into me she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I brought her into the living room; she had opened her eyes when we stepped inside. It was very dimly lit in there, with only one lamp. I would have to gather some wood later for the fireplace.

The only thing about the cabin...was that it didn't really have any windows; it had one in the kitchen, and another on the back door...which was also in the kitchen.

I sat her on the couch letting her sink into it, I knew her and I would be spending a lot of time on that couch, so I needed her to know that she was safest in this room.

"I'm just going to get the things from the trunk and un-pack, it shouldn't take me long. You're safe here...absolutely no one knows where this is." I said, and she nodded! It was only slightly...if I were not a vampire I would have missed it.

I stood and as quick as I could I brought everything from Carlisle's car into the house, all the clothes bags were in the room, the food in the kitchen, and whatever else I would have to find a place for in the living room.

* * *

Hours turned into days, days into weeks, and weeks into months. We had successfully watched all the movies I had, a few of them over again more than once. Molly started eating again, and I thanked Esme for sending enough food to fill our cupboards.

She still wouldn't talk, but she started nodding her head to some things.

We've been here almost three months now, we have to go get more groceries soon...I'm pretty much just listing a whole bunch of things down...things were just starting to look up. I hate that we couldn't just let it go, she couldn't just move on with her life...not with this.

Molly seems to be regressing these past few days. She hasn't eaten as much as she usually would, she now flinches at _my_ touch, and the biggest sign is that, that tortured look is back in her eyes.

Why did I think this was all behind us now? I was hoping she wouldn't take this...this way. I was stupid to think she would actually treat this as a gift.

I'm only assuming she knows...somewhere in her haze she must have realised what she missed...or else she wouldn't be acting like this.

We had made a good recovery; I had been hoping she would've started to talk again before she came face to face with the news. Alice had told me the day we left them...so I had at least some time to process it.

Now Molly had to live with it, she **has** to accept it...because there was absolutely nothing we could do about it now.

I have to confront her about it, tell her for sure that it is true.

If only I knew how to do that...this wasn't something I could just blurt out, though I'm sure she already knows. I wish she was able to use her powers, and then all she had to do was look into my head and see its true.

It's different after it's said out loud though, it's like its final, written in stone sort of thing.

So after she had a bit of her soup I brought her into the living room, the couch was the best place to tell her I guessed. It was our spot now.

"Molly...there's something you've got to know...I promise you that whatever happens- I will _always_ be here for you. No matter what, I am going to look after you." I told her looking straight into her eyes, I had been feeling that fear out of her for a few days now...as if she thought I would leave her once I found out.

I was here now, she and I were in this together...Alice never told me anything about Molly and me...but I believe we needed each other... I can't bring myself to say the word I know we are, at least not until she can say anything back to me.

"So no matter what I will never leave..." I said just to assure her.

"...I know... it's true...Alice saw it before we left." I said holding her hand I felt it go limp...and then tighten.

I thought for sure she would say something, scream, yell, get me to call Alice...but still nothing but her hand squeezed.

"We can handle this, I promise I will help in every way I can."

* * *

**MPOV**

The amount of love in his voice was almost lost to me; by the fact that he just told me everything I had been worrying about these past few days was true. But I heard it, and I saw the truth in his eyes.

My grip on his hand never loosened but I knew he could barely feel it. Getting up still holding his hand to tell him I needed to walk, and there was no way I was leaving here by myself.

I had been getting better; I had started eating only for Jasper's sake, I was nodding to a few things when he talked, I had started to go to the bathroom by myself, other than that though I had not let Jasper leave my sight. He was truly amazing to me; he stayed with me...even though I know he doesn't have to. There is nothing holding him to me, he could've just left me right from the beginning, he could have let me die.

But he didn't.

I know there was way more that Jasper wanted to say to me...but he couldn't, or wouldn't. I didn't really care right then. I just wanted to know he would always stay with me.

I had truly no idea why I wanted him, I barely knew the guy. But he had saved me, every other "Cullen" was just going to stand by and watch me die...but he didn't.

He saw I needed someone, even Carlisle just stood in shock at what was happening and I knew they wouldn't have come out of shock until it was too late to save me. But Jasper had jamp into action, he completely ignored his natural behaviour and he attacked Edward.

Walking out the door...I had no idea where I wanted to go. I just knew I had to go somewhere, away from here, away from the terrible news that had just been confirmed a few minutes ago.

There were no words spoken for a long time, Jasper seemed to understand...that I needed the silence. I wanted, no I had to think about this. What did this mean? What was I supposed to do? What is it with my family that this has to happen?

Third generation and all...yeah...this is just _wonderful._ Is it just the Halliwell gene I got stuck with? Or is it just fate screwing with my life again?

As the infamous overly used quote my mother's family has clung to – says "Everything happens for a reason".

So...what the hell does that mean for me?

"Everything's gonna be alright. It'll be alright...we'll figure something out." He said...almost in a daze. Alice had told him though...he had time to think about it.

Despite my actions- in my head I can move on with this...well not with _this..._but with what Edward did. I'm just having a hard time turning my thoughts into action. My body doesn't want to move on, I don't know why...but it just wants to break down. The only thing keeping me at least a little bit alive right now is my mind.

Making myself walk and eat was hard. The walking I had

And if I try hard enough...maybe I just might be able to talk also...

* * *

**HERE it is! :P as promised :D! for once, lol hope you enjoy this chapter...sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes...i tried to look it over but i got...ah..distracted :P anywho...reveiw if u like...i understand if no one reveiws on any of my stories for a while. i've been a very bad author and i've left my readers for way too long. :(. :P :D**

**XOXOXO**


	48. Chpt 49: Some kind of Miracle?

**Chapter 49: It had to be Some kind of Miracle**

* * *

I had suspected her to say something...I mean she had just found out she was pregnant. I was hoping for some kind of verbal response.

I only hoped now, that she didn't want to get rid of the baby, I would completely understand and support her if she did...but the thing growing inside her was a miracle! Carlisle had discovered that she was with child just days after the incident, it was amazing how quickly it had showed...it would be a learning process for all of us, because not only had it grew fast in the first week, it had slowed down to almost normal growth by now I think, as it had taken her this long to notice. As far as we knew we weren't able to reproduce. Molly has changed that...

I'm not ashamed to admit I care about her more then I should. I know it won't get me anywhere...she's emotionally damaged, and things were not going to get any better. The fact that I really don't know her that much bothered me too. For as long as we've been together in this cabin, and all those months she was with Edward...i still don't really know her.

She needed a protector right now though, someone who would just be there for her; I couldn't afford to have more than brotherly feelings towards her right now.

Every night when she's sleeping I lay there with her...and I think about that little baby growing inside her. I wonder what it will look like, and I pretend it's mine...and not that vile awful monsters.

When Molly had first come into our lives at Forks Alice had told me she would be important to me...which had me confused, Molly was Edwards. Not mine.

But now I know what she had meant, she was never meant to be with Edward. Alice and Prudence, Molly's mother, had both knew of what was to come, from the minute we walked into that living room all those years ago.

My only wonder now was if Molly felt the same way.

Though her powers were still dwindled so she couldn't block me, the only feelings I could feel from her were pain and sorrow, she was depressed. If I concentrated I could almost dig deeper into her emotions, past everything keeping her down, and see her, the real her. But there was too much for me to get past on my own, I needed her help.

We finally stopped walking; at the slow human pace we were going we hadn't ended up very far from the cabin...by the time she finally broke down.

She stopped moving, and just looked straight ahead for a while. Then it seemed like something just hit her...she crumpled to the ground, fortunately I was there for her to land on. I had her in my arms seconds before she hit the ground.

Molly was now sobbing uncontrollably, and getting louder, she would be screaming soon. She sounded so wounded; it hurt to listen to her.

I felt the irrepressible need to comfort her, to make sure that she never ever had to feel like this ever again.

But I couldn't do anything. I was powerless; I was hapless, i was hopeless.

She was going to be giving birth to the spawn of her rapist. But she couldn't kill it...it was part of her too.

"I'll be here for you, and the baby. I'll raise it with you. I am never going to leave you Molly" I said calmly in her ear as I rocked her back and forth. Sitting on the forest floor with her, I slowly got up and headed back to the cabin.

Yeah we were far from town, but I still couldn't chance someone hearing her. Who knows what they would think.

I got us in and sat down on the couch with her in my lap.

She was starting to burn up, her skin was unusually hot. This was weird because she used to run a little bit colder like me. But now she was warm and getting hotter by the minute. Whatever was going on with her, I knew it couldn't be good for the baby. I would have to call Carlisle as soon as I could.

But I couldn't alarm her though; she was in no state to be told there was something else wrong with her. It might just be the stress on her body was finally giving out. I knew she wouldn't be able to just hold all that in without having any consequences.

When I felt her hand go limp in mine; I looked into her eyes and saw her slowly come back to earth. The tears were still coming from her eyes, but she was silent now.

I sat there and watched her carefully, I was very unsure of what was going to happen...and she surprised me slightly by moving the hand that had been holding mine to her stomach. Her eyes fallowed it, what I wouldn't give to know what was going on through her head. Her emotions where way to cloudy right now, for me to really feel what she was feeling.

I slowly moved my hand on top of hers. I would raise the child as my own...if she wanted me to. I would do anything for her and the baby. I have no idea how long we sat there for, but she finally fell asleep. Our hands never left her stomach, our child.

I was hoping that the fact that I told her I would raise it with her, helped relax her a lot.

As I stood and gently put her back onto the couch, pulling the blanket over her even though her temperature was getting warmer by the second.

I went into the bedroom and pulled out the emergency phone from my bag. Dialling the number as soon as I saw there was signal.

"**Jasper, Oh thank god you called. Everybody has been so worried over here!" **the voice of Carlisle rang out though the phone. Just hearing someone else's voice calmed me down...I hadn't even noticed my emotions were off whack, I was too focused on Molly.

"**How are things going Son? How did she take the news?" **I didn't know what to tell him first. She had been getting better...now I wasn't sure. She was sleeping, and that was a good thing after the news she just got.

"I really don't know...Carlisle...I don't know what to do. There's something wrong with her...she was burning up and getting worse." I walked down the short hallway to the living room and leaned against the wall looking at her sleep.

She didn't look quite peaceful...but it was the closest she's got in months, her hand was still on her stomach.

"She didn't take the news well...but I think after a while she came around a bit more. She's sleeping now...Where are you guys?" I asked just wondering who might be around to hear me mention a "her".

"**We left the house, he didn't fallow. We're not too sure where we are going yet, we were thinking of stopping by at Volterra...we won't mention Molly. But I want to see if they have heard of cases like this before. It would be of great help to us if they have." **

"What do I do with her? She still hasn't spoken, but I think the...baby will help with that. She's actually been sleeping for a few hours without me having to use my power on her. She's already got at least a little connection to it" I said, leaving out the part that I already had some sort of weird connection to it too.

"**That's great; I was worrying she wouldn't want to keep it...Jasper, you have to get her temperature down. It's too dangerous for both her and the baby. We could lose them both." **If I my heart was beating...I was sure it would've stopped right then.

"What do I do?" I asked because I really didn't know...I've never ever had to deal with this before.

"**Run her a cold bath, but not too cold or she could go into shock. If anything at all happens you phone me. We have no idea what will happen with this pregnancy. Dean wants to go see you guys as soon as possible, well he actually wanted to see her right after you guys left...but Rosalie did something to his car to stop him from fallowing you guys." **As he talked I ran to the bathroom and started the bath, making it just under warm hoping that was good enough.

What Carlisle said about her wanting to keep it...well it's not a true fact...yet, hopefully. I still had no idea what she wanted to do with the child once it was born. It's natural for a woman to feel connected to their baby right away. No matter what they chose to do with the child, adoption or keeping it...they're connected to it.

"She wouldn't mind seeing him; you know she would feel obligated to do it though...she can't turn her father away, as easily as she can you guys. But hey...maybe it could be good for her."

I stopped the water when the tub was about half full. I didn't want to hang up the phone; I hadn't talked to Carlisle...let alone anyone else in a long time. I had to take care of her though.

"**What do I tell the others?" **he asked...how was I supposed to know? I didn't even know what to tell him.

"Don't tell them anything. What has Alice seen?" I asked wondering if there was anything that could help.

"**Nothing unfortunately, she stopped seeing you guys once you got to Texas...for some strange reason. We can't figure it out, but from the last she saw everything was going to be okay." **

If Dean came...I could actually go out for a hunt for longer than a few minutes. And possibly it could help Alice with her visions if he were to come, his non-supernatural presence perhaps. I couldn't say for sure that it would help though...I could only wish. Dean coming would take a lot of pressure off of me right now, and Molly really did need all the help she could get. Hell maybe he would know how to help her with the baby...I mean he's got experience.

"I've got to go now...tell Dean he can come down, maybe in a week or two...maybe three." I needed to get her ready; she needs to be prepared to be around another person...even if it is just her father.

"**Alright son, be strong. I know you can handle this" **with that I hung up the phone, I didn't need to say goodbye again.

I slipped the phone into my back pocket and walked back over to the couch, when I picked her up I could tell right away how much more her fever had picked up. I had to wake her up before I put her in the tub so she won't be that shocked by the coldness. I could tell you...right at that moment...I knew I wasn't fit for this. I could barely take care of her; I won't be able to look after whatever she gives birth to. I try to tell myself in my mind that it's a baby...that there will be absolutely nothing wrong with it...but I can't convince myself yet.

Just before I got to the bathroom I got another idea, an easier way I could cool her down more before I put her in the tub. I went back and put her down on the couch, standing I took off my shirt and pants...leaving me in just my boxers. Seeing as how my temperature was always naturally cold... I didn't see why I couldn't cool her down by just holding her, and then I wouldn't need to use the cold water in the tub at all.

All the time I've spent with her now, taking off her clothes has actually become an easy thing for me to do...and in all my years of existence that is the first time I'm saying that about a girl I'm having a totally non-sexual relationship with. Granted...yes, Molly has begun to do things herself. Mainly just changing her clothes, using the bathroom on her own, and she can almost shower without my having to sit in the washroom, she can of course feed herself,

I sat there with her all night, tryin to keep her temp. Down, surprisingly she slept most of the night, and when she did wake it was only for a little while.

* * *

**3 MONTHS LATER**

There hasn't been another incident since that night. As far as I could tell Molly has shown nothing but great health, she eats regularly, and she's way more comfortable in this house and the surrounding area, she can handle being a few feet away from me for longer and longer times now...though she still hasn't spoken a word, she did start writing some things down.

For some reason she won't use any of her powers, which is one of my biggest worries now. She is a member of the strongest Wiccan family to ever walk this earth...

Her stomach has gotten bigger, at 5 months she's showing so much because of her tiny frame. Surprisingly the rate the baby is growing is still normal, as far as I could tell. We had no idea why it grew so fast in the first few weeks, I sat and thought about it and calculated that the baby might be born a month early at the least. Still no one can truly tell you what will happen in the end of this pregnancy.

At the moment Molly was in the shower, and I was standing in front of the stove waiting for her water to boil for her Kraft Dinner. Oddly this and sour candy is what she's been craving a lot of lately, not together thank god. But I got us a few pregnancy books for us to read...and I know that this baby is different but I still thought it couldn't hurt to kinda understand some of the things that may happen.

After I got it all mixed up I put it in a bowl on the table for her. I went over to the couch after it was all set and waited her to be out. As of this day, I think...she is five months exactly. Time has flown by and according to all the books these last three or four months will go slower. I didn't let Dean come up, she was doing just fine with just me here...I don't want to ruin that now.

Just as I was about to turn the TV on to watch the rest of the movie we started this morning she opened the bathroom door. I looked over and she had on my white button up shirt unbuttoned with a black tank top underneath and her off-white PJ bottoms that had sheep all over them.

"your lunch is ready on the table...I didn't know if u wanted to eat in there or in here and finish watchin this movie" she looked over to the table, and nodded as she walked over. I could see the different change in her step with as the baby gets bigger. No matter what she wants to do when it's time to deliver this thing...I have to make sure Carlisle is here for it. That is one thing I will not handle on my own, not with the fact that even with Carlisle here we're still going to be flying blind. I want his doctor expertise here at least.

So far everything is going smoothly; she's living day to day. Having almost the same routine set, I'd say we could make it.

* * *

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Her pregnancy has moved along a lot faster now, I'd say we skipped a whole month somewhere along the way. We're not too sure anymore if it has to do just with the fact the baby is half vampire...or that it is the complete opposite side of it. Molly's Wiccan blood mixed with whatever kind of vampire blood she had put in her when she was a baby. The baby was protected as far as we could tell, Carlisle has sent up an ultrasound so I could try and see that baby...but the machine couldn't penetrate though whatever it was. Whatever the reason...this baby was going to be coming very soon, and I still haven't figured out how we were going to do this.

Dean had come down here a few times now; I haven't let him stay for a full week yet. Just a day or two at a time...and I know he hates me for that. She would sit with him for a bit, and then after a while she'd just get up and move to sit somewhere else.

I didn't know if it was the fact that he was...well a man or what...she just wouldn't sit with him for very long. I knew though, she was trying, Dean was her father. She knew that he would never do anything to hurt her. It hurt him when she pulled away, but it killed him even more to see his little girl pregnant with a monster child.

I was waiting for a call from him at this very moment, he was supposed to be coming in tomorrow for a short visit...before I was going to try talk her into going to stay with the Cullen's until the baby is born. We can't do the delivery here...I definitely done have the right equipment and Carlisle has been working on a delivery room at their new place ever since I told him that.

Standing out in front of the cabin...where I found I had the best signal on the damn cell phone. Something had happened with the satellite last month that made the signal pretty much gone in the house, took me ages to find this spot in the yard. I was listening to Molly as she stood in the kitchen probably looking for something to eat. I couldn't hear her humming or mumbling to herself, like I had heard most humans do when they were by themselves...I just heard the cupboards opening and closing and her moving around.

Just as I was about to give up and go inside to help Molly, the phone finally ringed, sighing I pressed talk and put it to my ear.

"Finally, I've been waiting" I said kind of annoyed. He may be the only other person I've actually seen and had a conversation with in over 5 months...but that didn't mean I was going to be on his beck and call and wait on him. I was here to look after his daughter...not him.

"**Sorry, I got caught up. There was a hunt just north of the boarder. Anyways I'm in the country, if I continue to drive I should be there..." **he continued to talk about the drive and the timing and everything but I drowned him out...something wasn't right...I couldn't hear her anymore. Not the shuffling of her feet, or the opening of any bag or box of snacks...I froze.

I actually FROZE! I couldn't believe it...I stood there like an idiot, I stopped breathing, and all I did was listen. It took way to many seconds...until I heard the slow and faint sound of her heart beat.

"**Jasper? Hey, you there? Hello!" **the sound of Deans voice snapped me out of it. I swear my heart jumped...I had felt it pump at least once, I could feel the ache in it for that split second...worried for her.

"I gotta go, something's wrong, call Carlisle" with that I dropped the phone, I didn't bother hanging up, I just dropped it and ran back to the cabin.

* * *

**there...i have a plan...with how i want this story to kinda go...and if any of you actually read this A/N... i am sooo sorry if u hate me for how the rest of the chapters will be...it just came to me one day. i wasnt even thinking of this story...but this senerio played in my head. so please dont hate me for it. i'll try make it all play out Right in the end. and i promise i'll try my best on making this story one of my better ones :P :D**

**XOXO**


	49. No room for False Hope

**Chapter 50: No Room for False Hope**

* * *

Now I had to wait the whole 6 hours for Carlisle to run here, and then the rest of the family were going to start driving down. I was actually sitting in the hospital of this small town...they were saying that they're gonna have Molly flown over to Houston, or anywhere really with better hospital facilities.

After I had gotten here...I knew it was a bad idea to have brought **her** to an actual human hospital. They knew something was off with her the second they looked at her; I couldn't care about that right now though...there was something wrong with her.

I didn't understand...the bang had been far away, or at least it sounded like it was... she hadn't made a sound. Whatever it was...it had hit her hard enough for them to think she was in a car accident. With her powers being on the down low for whatever reason...it wasn't healing her. All they've told me was that she has a major head injury, and they wouldn't know anything for sure until after they do a few tests. They didn't have to tell me it was her head...anyone knew that by looking.

She had been put into a coma, the doctor said it'll help make sure there is minimum damage to her brain while they work on the tests and check her over. I was surprised they had the medication to do that here...but whatever, as long as she'd be alright.

I was scared of what damage has already been done to her brain, what if her whole memories been wiped? What if she didn't remember our family? Or what if she didn't remember anything at all? I don't know how she would take that...waking up in a strange place, with strange people...and being pregnant... there was so many different things that can go wrong when someone's in a coma though. She could lose her ability to move or speak, not like that was a major thing she has been doing lately though.

"Mr. Whitlock, can I have a word with you?" the old doctor who'd taken over Molly's case walked in, I didn't understand why he wanted the case. He may have been the smartest doctor in this small town...but he was old. He had a hard time walking around, and by the sound of it his heart was starting to give out. I got up sighing and walking out to the small hallway, and grimaced slightly...I really couldn't wait for Carlisle to get here so we can get Molly to a better hospital.

"So far we can't find anything wrong with your wife, her blood tests came back normal, everything seems fine. We won't be able to know if there's any brain damage though, seeing as she's well into her 25th week we can't x-ray her or anything. I am terribly sorry we don't have the proper technical machinery to help you." I frowned wondering why her blood tests came back normal, maybe they just didn't have the proper tests to really see how different her blood is from anyone...even any normal Wiccan.

"That's fine; my father will be here soon. He's going to be taking care of her from then, and we'll be moving her as soon as we can also. Really all we need from you is the room and for you to keep her stable." I knew I was being quick with him...but no one could blame me. I was stuck here with her in a hospital which I was sure hadn't been updated for anything in the past 10 years at least.

"okay, well I'll be in to check on her again in about an hour, oh and if anyone comes to tell you visiting hours are over, just tell them that I said you can stay" he gave a polite nod at me and turned and slowly walked down the hall. He was a nice man, and I could feel that he really pitied us.

When I walked back into the room I trained my eyes back onto her, trying to see if there was any improvement while I was out...and to my surprise there actually was! She had slowly started to heal herself, though this was a great thing, it made me wonder why her powers were starting to come back. Did she forget, was her memory wiped and now her body is just trying to regain control? I was grateful that the only changes I could see...well were ones that only **I** could see.

"It's alright Molly; I'm still here for you. I promised I wouldn't ever leave...just please wake up" I whispered yet again as I sat down in the chair beside her bed and reached out to hold her hand in mine.

So much has happened in this past year... It made me wonder if she would even _want_ to remember any of it. Anyone would say that it would be best that she didn't remember...because of how she was handling it, the no talking, and barely moving on her own, but that meant that she needed ME, and if I was allowed to choose...I'd want her to always need me. It was a selfish choice, yes. But I needed her too.

It seemed like I sat there for hours and hours until the doctor finally came to check on her again, of course it had only been 1 like he had said in the hall. I didn't look at the clock because it really didn't matter what time it was. All that mattered was that she was getting better...and that Carlisle was on his way.

Sitting there all night just watching her wasn't anything new to me; it was what I usually did anyways. Especially when she had a nightmare and I would hold her more closely in my arms, effectively keeping the bad dreams at bay for the night. It seemed like no matter how many nights I have already done this... I still couldn't imprint just how beautiful she is in my head. Every time I close my eyes and try to picture her I can never get it just right.

"Hello Son" I heard just after the door opened, I didn't look over to him right away. I was watching the light of morning sun shining on the still broken angel lying in the bed. Her hair had grown out quite fast after a while and she had gotten me to cut the blonde back off...so it was finally back to her natural beautiful black, it's still at the shoulder length yeah... but I definitely liked it way better then when it was blonde.

The blonde just wasn't her... and with the sun glimmering off of it, it was mesmerizing now, the contrast of her pale porcelain skin against her hair seems to be just a signature Molly Halliwell look. The blonde just didn't cut it.

I didn't want to look away from her; I could feel the slight change in her emotions as she slept. And it didn't feel like this would end well for me... no matter how selfish it makes me... I still don't want her to forget everything. All these past months I've spent with her, everything we've worked for...my promise to be here for her forever...and that I would raise the baby as if it was my own.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?" he asked coming over to the other side of her bed and looking from her to me. I wondered to myself if I could even reply to anything he's going to say and ask me...so far I haven't. To tell the truth I kind of wanted to get up and hug him, the man who has been my "father". Even though I was quite a bit older than him in my years, I always just let him take the lead in the family, it was **his** coven anyways by the time I joined it.

"Talk to me Jasper" he said and I could feel his eyes on me now. I just leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes and sighed, I ran my free hand over my face and then through my hair. I took a few seconds and sat back up... I was going to stay like that until I got my thoughts straight enough to talk to him, but I realized that would take years.

"I don't know what happened...I was outside talking to Dean on the phone. I could hear her looking through the cupboards...and then nothing, it was silent in the house. I had heard a loud banging sound just before it went silent...but it was far away" I explained, looking over at him for a brief minute until I looked down to where I was holding her hand.

"Something or someone hit her...somehow. It sounds like something her other family would know more about. If it had been another vampire it would have been obvious to you" I had already come up with that conclusion.

"We're not calling them; she wouldn't want that...even if she doesn't remember. It's not like they would come anyways...they don't care about her" of course I would call them if she asked though, if she woke up and wanted to see them...if she wanted to go back to her family, I would let her. I would watch her from a far everyday sure...but I would let her go. Carlisle just looked at me for a while; I wondered for a moment if he could see how I felt for her, how much I now needed her instead of her needing me.

"We need to move her before she wakes up, I'm not entirely sure what's going on with her powers...but she's slowly healing herself. They weren't working at all before this happened" I said because he was just standing there looking back and forth between her and me.

"Jasper, with a head injury like this there is a very little chance she'll even remember anything... it would be really good for her family to be here when she wakes up. They may be the only people that she'll have at least a little tiny bit of an inkling of who they are. If she wakes up with just us around her she could freak out and we also have to take into account the baby... no matter what happens she's going to be waking up with a very pregnant belly and not remember how it happened." Carlisle said leaning over her and checking her injuries on her head and seeing what the doctor here had pumping into her through the IV.

"You don't know that" I whispered sitting up more so I could hold her hand in both of mine. She was hardly even mine yet... I didn't want to lose her. Even if we still had the same brother-sister relationship... I need her in my life. There was nothing I wanted more now than for her to wake up and still need me in hers.

"I'm going off of what I'm seeing and my medical expertise Jasper...we have to face the truth, we can't afford to give ourselves false hope in a situation like this" his voice was somber as he stood back and crossed his arms over his chest, I could see him in my peripheral vision but I still refused to look directly at him. I could feel what he was feeling towards me and her...but I didn't want to see it in his eyes.

Molly wasn't even 18 yet...hell she's only been in this world for 13 years now...it's sick and twisted what she's had to go through in her short life. No matter how selfish I wanted to be I guess it would be best if she didn't remember.

I just nodded my head, if we were going to move her before she wakes up we have to move fast. With her powers slowly healing her, she's going to be waking up in a matter of days at the most.


End file.
